Who Knew?
by kitaleigh
Summary: "Who knew I'd end up falling for the gorgeous brunette with the contagious laugh? Who knew she'd be my heart, my soul, my everything? Who knew it'd be so damn hard to be with her?" AN:This story is about Naya Rivera and Lea Michele as a couple: Riverchele RPF
1. Puppy Love

**Author's note: Thank you for those of you who voted via my poll on my profile! So here is your winning vote: Naya and Lea. I've never read a fic about them before, but I'm sure there's some out there.**

**In case you didn't get to vote, I'm keeping the poll open and I'll be putting up another story with whatever couple ranks second so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee! This story is completely unaffiliated with Lea Michele and Naya Rivera, I'm just using them to write a story, none of it's true!**

**This is my first time writing a story for real people, so please be gentle and tell me what you think!**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p><em>It all started with a broken heart. <em>

_Rejection. Stings like a fucking bitch. _

It's really all his fault, he's the reason I feel like this. He's the reason why I'm so alone.

I really don't understand what I did. I'm not conceited, and I know they were into me. I'm hot, smart, funny, and talented. What's not to like?

He claimed I was too badass and that's not really his style. It's kinda ironic, considering the fact that he plays a major bad boy and that out of all the guys on the set, he's the biggest douche. It's okay, I got my revenge. Along with headlines, publicities, and rumors galore.

Yes, it's true I keyed his car. You would too if you were in my situation. The bastard used me. He toted me around like fucking arm candy, made me fall for him, slept with me, and then dumped me. So yea, I was pretty pissed.

She was the opposite. She let me treat her like royalty, she let me fall in love with her, she let me be her best friend, and then she ended it. She told me she didn't like me in that way. That hurt even worse.

So here I am, I'm alone. Mark used me and Heather led me on.

"Morning people" Dianna says as she flounces in happily.

It's 6:30 in the morning, why is she so damn happy?

"Sup folks?" Kevin greets as he and Harry glide past.

Again with the happiness?

"Hey mamacita" Amber says as she plops down next to me.

"Hi" I said simply.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" she asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Same as always I guess. Hair, makeup, wardrobe, action" I said dully.

It's not that I didn't like my job because I did. I loved my job and I'm extremely grateful for everyone and everything that helped me get here. It was hard to se everyone happy and in love, why did it seem like everyone had a someone but me?

I looked around the room at my cast mates. I loved these people, no matter how much drama and hurt they caused me, I loved them. They were like a second family and I didn't want to live a day without them. I watched as Jenna and Kevin sucked face in the corner. They were a really sweet couple, it was just annoying to watch some times. They couldn't go five minutes without trying to maul each other. I watched as Heather and Harry tried to teach Cory how to do some new dance, dude was seriously hopeless he didn't have a dancing bone in his extremely tall body. Amber and Chris flipped through a magazine and pretended they were fashion police. Chord and Mark were playing their guitars and singing something that nobody's ever heard before. That only left Dianna and I.

This was usually how every morning went. Everyone did their own thing until Ryan came in and talked to us about tours, photoshots, interviews, etc. Then we split up and went about our days. Some of us went to record and some went to the dance studio, when we were done we all went to wardrobe. We put on our costumes, got into character, and filmed at least two scenes each.

Usually Heather and I hung out and played pranks on people or Kevin and I ran around pantsing each other. I was happy she was still willing to be my friend, even if she made it clear that we would be nothing more. At first I was upset and I didn't think I could be around her without feeling like my heart would burst into a million pieces, but I was wrong. Watching her laughing and dancing around with our friends was not heart wrenching, but sweet. She looked so happy and peaceful that I felt bad for arguing with her.

When she first told me that we couldn't be together, I flipped. I thought it was me and I ended up screaming at her, asking her why I wasn't good enough. After about an hour of yelling, I finally realized that she didn't want to be with me because she wasn't gay and she wasn't in love with me. I then spent another hour crying because she did love me, she just wasn't in love with me. In the end, we decided to remain best friends and not let this stand in our way. She had told me about a week ago that she and Harry had started seeing each other and they were really happy.

Seeing them dancing together didn't bring about jealousy like I thought it would. I was sure I would end up hating Harry because he took away the first person I every really loved, but I was wrong. I was happy for him, he was lucky to have a girl like Heather, anyone would be lucky to have her. He was a good guy.

I watched as Dianna sipped her coffee while reading some old tattered book. I was about to go ask her what she was reading when someone breezed past me, scooping up the extra coffee on the table their way, while leaving behind a delicious scent.

"Hey lady" Lea said, enthusiastically as she sat down next to her.

"Hey" she smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

They could deny it all they wanted, but they were more than best friends if you asked me. They swore up and down that they were not together and they were just friends. Yea, friends who liked to kiss each other, hold hands, sit on each other's laps, and occasionally have sex. The rumors about those two were off the charts, they even had a couple name, 'Achele' is what the fans called them. It got so bad that Dianna had to post something on her tumblur saying that she wasn't gay, but fully supported GLBT. I thought it was total bullshit and that those two didn't have a clue what they wanted.

Lea had a so called boyfriend that I've only met once. Apparently they were serious because she never failed to mention him in an interview. It was one thing to have a long distance relationship, but it was another when neither of them had any free time. Nobody knew why Dianna and Lea no longer lived together, but I had a feeling that things were getting a little too serious between them and Dianna was too chicken shit to embrace it or deal with it. If I had a girl like Lea in my life, I'd cherish her. Sure, she was loud and demanded to be the center of attention, but she was one of the most caring people I'd ever met. I knew it was Di who pulled away first, because Lea was never one to back down.

I decided to go grab a bottle of water and talk with Amber and Chris, but as I passed them I heard something that made my heart stop. It was Lea's laugh. It was loud and obnoxious, but completely contagious and I couldn't help chuckling along at the beautiful sound.

"Have you seen the video Naya?" she asked, her nigh brown eyes shining brightly.

"What video?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"This one" she said, handing me her phone.

"How did I know it'd be about cats?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Because we love them" Dianna said, smiling at Lea.

"Not cats Ny, kittens!" she squealed. "Aren't they just the cutest things?" she asked as we watched the video.

"Okay, I'll admit it they're adorable" I said, locking eyes with her.

"See, everyone loves kittens" Lea said, laughing again. "Let's get another one Di!".

"It's not that I don't love them Lea I do, but I'm allergic" Dianna said.

"But a kitten needs two parents Di, Claude and Sheila have two and I want another one. It won't be fair if it doesn't have two as well" Lea complained.

"I would Lea, but I really don't like not being able to breathe. Claude and Sheila are different, I've been around them long enough to be able to adapt. A kitten would just set off my allergies" she said, rubbing her arm lovingly.

"Ugh, fine" she huffed.

I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was pouting. Her plush pink bottom lip stuck out and her big expressive eyes widened and filled with tears that she blinked away with her long thick lashes.

"Oh come on Lea don't be like this" Dianna said, trying to turn her face back towards her.

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Lea, please" Dianna whispered, pulling Lea against her body.

"No, you never want to do anything with me" she cried.

Lea was more like Rachel Berry than people thought. Sure she was ambitious, commanding, and disciplined like Rachel, but she also wore her heart on her sleeve much like her character. Lea was not a complex person, she was very easy to read and it was quite clear that she was upset by more than just a kitten.

"You know that's not true" Dianna said sternly.

"Yes it is Di, you never want to do anything I want to do anymore. Every time I suggest something you turn it down" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Lee, I don't want to hurt you" Dianna said, stroking her cheek. "Lea please look at me..please baby" she whispered.

I know I wasn't meant to hear the last part, or witness their fight, but I couldn't help but look at Lea. I felt bad for her, she really looked upset. Another thing Lea could do that Rachel does a lot was hide her emotions. She was an actress, she could have easily put on a smile and brushed it off like it was nothing but instead she choose not to. She was easy to read, yes, but difficult to understand.

"Will you adopt a kitten with me Naya?" she asked through her tears.

"What?" I asked, completely taken off guard.

"Will you help me take care of a baby kitten?" she asked again.

"No, I heard you the first time. Why me?" I asked.

"Because Dianna obviously doesn't want to and I need a partner. I'm too busy to do it by myself and you said you liked kittens" she said, giving me those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I don't know Lea" I said, rubbing my neck.

"Please?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

I don't know if it was the tears or the pathetic adorable face, but I found myself shaking my head. How could I resist her when she looked so sad, I'd do anything in that moment to make her feel better.

"You will?" she asked excitedly.

"Yea, I guess" I shrugged.

"Yay!" she squealed. "We're going to be mommies!".

"Uph" I gasped as she wrapped me in her arms and squeezed tightly.

"You have no idea how great this is going to be!"

"Yea, um about the cat do you think it'd be possible to get a dog instead?" I asked. Sure the kittens were cute, but I really wasn't a cat person.

"You would get a puppy for me?" she asked in wonder.

"Uh, yea I guess. I like dogs better anyway and the only thing better than a kitten is a puppy right?" I asked.

"I can't believe this, I love you!" she squealed hugging me again. I don't know what came over me, but I pulled her against me and inhaled her sweet smell. I could feel the ends of her soft hair tickling my arms and I closed my eyes for a second, allowing myself to melt into her warm body. It wasn't until she pulled away that I realized Dianna was burning a hole through my head with her glare.

"Be rational about this Lea, you don't have time for a dog" Dianna said, standing up in front of her.

"Lots of actresses have dogs Dianna" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Lea, you have two older cats you can't bring home a puppy" Dianna scolded.

"Yes I can, I can do anything I want" Lea said, looking more hurt than ever.

"No, Lea I know you can. If anyone can do it, it's you but it's just not a very smart thing to do".

"So now I'm stupid?" Lea asked angrily.

"No, god would you stop being so dramatic?"

"No. No I will not. That's a part of who I am Dianna, I thought you understood that better than anyone" Lea said, letting the tears fall down her face.

"I'm gonna leave. Call me when you've stopped being so self-centered" Dianna said, walking away.

It didn't take a genius to know that what she said had hurt Lea. Everyone knew she was a diva, it was no secret even the media had bashed her for it. I remember the day she came to the set in tears because they had said such hurtful things about her. Everyone tried to convince her that it wasn't true and that we all loved working with her, but she wouldn't have it. She apologized to us about a million times until Chris had threaten to burn her only copy of Funny Girl if she didn't shut the hell up. It was obvious that what Dianna said, hit a soft spot and a simple apology wasn't going to make her feel better.

"Hey, you know she didn't mean to say that" I said, rubbing her back gently.

"No, she did but it's okay. I'm sorry, I guess we can't get a dog" she said, sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It'd be too selfish of me. I don't have time to commit to training a puppy".

"Yes, but between the two of us, we'll have plenty of time" I said. I didn't like the way Dianna put her down like that, something just didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry Ny" she said, standing up slowly.

"Lea wait" I said, grabbing her arm. "What Dianna said isn't true, you are not self-centered. In fact, you're probably the most selfless person I've ever met".

"You don't have to cheer me up Naya, I'm a big girl. I'll be alright" she said, pulling away.

"I'm not doing it to cheer you up Lea" I said, looking up at her. Even though I was sitting we were almost the same height since she was so small. "You don't deserve that".

"I may not be as tough as you Naya and I may seem naive at times, but I'm not stupid. I'm lucky to even have a friend like Dianna in my life and sometimes I forget how lucky I am" she said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry about the dog, maybe we'll get the kitten instead" she said.

"Why? Because Dianna said so, she doesn't get to rule your life Lea you can make your own choices. If you want a dog then get a dog, it has nothing to do with her".

"I know that" she snapped. "I'm an adult, I make my own damn choices".

"So why are you letting her chose for you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"I know you love her Lea, I understand more than anyone here how you're feeling" I said, pushing her hair back.

"Look, no offense Naya but you couldn't possibly understand what's going on in my life" she said.

"Trust me when I tell you this" I said, looking straight into her eyes. "Santana's little problem didn't just happened to her, it happened to me too" I said.

"You mean you and-" she broke off pointing to Heather.

"Yes" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Naya, it must be hard for you now that she's with Harry".

Leave it to Lea to be worried about me when she was the one getting her heart broken.

"It's actually not, I'm happy that she's happy. If you love 'em you gotta let 'em go" I laughed.

"It's not that easy" she said.

"Because she loves you too" I said. "You were right, you're lucky to have her. She's a sweet girl, one of the nicest people I've ever met and you guys are great together".

"What happened between you and Heather?" she asked, her eyes full of question.

"She didn't love me back" I said simply. I know that wasn't the answer she was looking for, but I didn't feel like talking about the argument.

"I am really really sorry Naya, I can't imagine how much that must've hurt" she said, grabbing my hands.

"It's okay, having a friend like you makes up for it" I smiled.

"You mean it? You think I'm a good friend?" she asked.

"Of course I do"

"Thanks Ny" she said standing up and hugging me tightly.

"How about you look up shelter's and find us a puppy and I'll go get your girl" I suggested.

"Okay" she said, squeezing my hands before grabbing her phone and starting her research.

I had no idea why I was doing this for her, Dianna didn't deserve her forgiveness. I walked my way to her trailer and banged on the door.

"What?" she asked, flinging open the door.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" I said, pushing my way in.

"I don't need your sarcasm" she snapped, drying her red swollen eyes.

"No, but you do need to apologize to your girl" I said.

"Why, so she can tell me to get lost?" she sniffled.

"You and I both know she'd never do that, she loves you too damn much" I said.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Oh please, anyone with eyes can see that you're both head over fucking heels for each other, don't be so surprised" I said.

"I love her so much it hurts" she whispered.

"So tell her" I said simply.

"I can't" I said.

"Why the hell not, you'd be doing us all a favor you know. We're all tired of watching you guys making puppy eyes at each other from across the room" I said.

"I'm scared Naya" she said so softly, I barely heard her.

"Of what, it's not like you don't know what she wants".

"That's the problem, she knows what she wants. She know exactly what she wants out of life and I don't. She's the type who wants to get married and have kids and I don't" she said.

"Okay, so tell her. I'm sure you'll work something out. Besides, I doubt she's thinking about that stuff now, sure she wants it but not now. Her career means way too much to her, trust me she doesn't want that stuff now" I said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yea, you guys are perfect together. You're both passionate about the same things; you cry if someone eats a hamburger, you care about the environment and everyone in it, you give to charity all the time, you're always volunteering and making appearances. You guys have so much in common it's ridiculous. You're sweet and she's caring, you fit together so suck it up and go make nice" I said.

"Thanks" she said, tossing the tissue in the trash. "Who knew you had a sweet side?".

"Yea, don't get used to it" I said as she left the trailer.

I knew I was doing the right thing by getting them together, but why did it feel so wrong? They were good for each other right? Everyone seemed to like them together, they'd easily be accepted. So what was this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach about?

The rest of the day passed by entirely too slow. I was used to working 14 hours, but today was particularly exhausting and I still had that nagging feeling. I wanted nothing more than to go home, make some tea, take a bath, and go to sleep for the rest of the evening.

I was on my way to my car when I heard her calling my name. Since when did my name sound so good?

"Naya, wait!" she yelled again. Why did I have the urge to ask her to say my name again?

"What's up?" I said, leaning against my car as she came running over.

"I found it, I found our puppy!" she panted.

I couldn't help but groan at her appearance. It wasn't a secret that Lea Michele was an extremely attractive woman, so when she came running over to me in a low cut shirt with her cleavage on full display I couldn't help but feel extremely aroused.

"You did?" I smirked.

"Look!" she said, showing me a picture of a sad looking puppy on her phone. "Isn't he adorable?" she asked, making a kiss face at it. "Someone threw him in a dumpster, who would do that to a poor little angel like this?".

"Lea, that dog looks sick. Adorable but sick" I said.

"He has heart-worms and he needs a minor surgery, but when he's healthy again he'll need a home" she said sadly. "We can save him Ny, he'll be our little miracle!".

"Alright, when do we go see him?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, give me a wake up call" I said, turning towards my car.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I opened my door.

"Home".

"But it's Friday" she said, twisting her face into the cutest puzzled expression I've ever seen.

"I know, it's been a long day I just want to go home and sleep" I said.

"But what about the first wives club?" she asked, pointing to her trailer.

"Shit, that's tonight huh?" I asked.

"Every Friday Naya" she giggled. "Come on, let's go!" she said, tugging me behind her.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to call me at six in the morning" I said, trailing after her.

"Kay, how's 6:30?" she asked.

"No" I said, stopping abruptly, yanking her backwards into me. "I want to sleep in Lea" I said, trying not think about how good her small body felt pressed against mine.

"But 6:30 _is_ sleeping in Ny, we have to be here at 6 which means that you're up before then" she laughed.

"I mean it Lea" I said, whispering harshly in her ear, noticing the way her body stiffen.

"Okay fine cranky pants, 7:45" she said, turning around to face me.

Her face was just inches from mine and I could smell her vanilla lip gloss. I felt myself drifting closer to her, picturing myself kissing her plump lips and tasting her.

"Hey guys" Dianna said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Hey Di" I said, releasing my grip on the small Diva in my arms.

"Hey" Lea said, softly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lee" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Yea I guess" she shrugged, taking her hand. "I'll see you inside?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Yea, I'll be there" I said, as they walked away.

Whatever feeling that was in my stomach grew ten times bigger when she walked away. I headed to Lea's trailer to find all the girls half way drunk laughing and singing loudly. I grabbed a bottle of Tequila and sat on the couch. I sipped the alcohol, letting it burn it's way down my throat. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way, I should be happy for them. They were good people, they deserved to be happy together.

I had gotten half way through the bottle when they came in laughing and holding hands. Apparently they resolved whatever issue they had before and judging by the huge smile on her face, she wasn't upset anymore. She really was pretty when she smiled, who was I kidding, she was gorgeous.

"Hey ladies" she said, laughing at Jenna's attempt to beat Amber in Guitar Hero when neither of them could even stand straight. "Where's the alcohol?" she said, picking up a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses.

An hour later, we were playing the glee karaoke game and Lea was yelling at her character on the screen.

"What do you mean it wasn't good?" she slurred. "I am you! I'm Rachel Berry".

"Yea, but I'm pretty sure Rachel wouldn't be wasted" Dianna laughed, wrapping her arms around Lea's waist.

"Yea and she wouldn't be caught dead kissing Quinn Fabray" she giggled, pressing her lips against Dianna's.

I don't know if it was the Tequila or that damn nagging feeling, but watching them suck face pissed me off.

"Hey, who's up for spin the bottle?" I asked, grabbing Lea's empty wine bottle.

I set the bottle down as we sat in a circle, watching as Heather's spin landed on Jenna. I watched as they tried to get their lips to connect, but they ended up falling on each other instead. At one point, I would have been extremely jealous of someone trying to kiss Heather, but I had my mind on other things.

"My turn" I said, grabbing the bottle. I grabbed the bottle and spun it hard, watching as it spun round and round. It landed on Amber, but everyone was too drunk to notice when I kicked it so it pointed at Lea who was sitting in Dianna's lap.

"Whoo!" she yelled, crawling over to me.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes expecting a light kiss, instead I was me with her warm wet tongue sliding inside my mouth. Everyone knew Lea was a handsy drunk and she had kissed almost every cast member in a drunken haze, but this was unbelievable. I had only wanted to settle the nagging feeling with a little kiss, but after tasting her sweet lips I needed more. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and wrapped my fingers in her hair. I pushed back against her roughly, demanding more. The kiss grew intense and I could feel the heat pooling between my thighs. I could feel her swaying slightly, so I grabbed her hips tightly, pulling her against me. I must've pulled too hard because she came toppling over and knocked me flat on my back. I made a mental note to be more careful with her, she was fucking tiny. I slid my hands up her stomach and groaned when she ground against me. I didn't intend on having Lea Michele straddling me, but I certainly wasn't complaining. The kiss was perfect and she tasted like heaven and I wanted it to last forever, but we were interrupted by Dianna.

"What the fuck?" I yelled when she yanked Lea off of me.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Damn Di, you didn't have to manhandle her" I said, sitting up.

"Seriously Di chill, it's just a game girlfriend" Amber said, mocking Dianna's death glare.

"Yea, well the game's over for us" she said, dragging Lea out of the trailer.

"Wait, I wanna say goodbye" Lea said, pushing her away.

"No, you need a bath, aspirin, and a bed. I'm not taking care of you in the morning if you pass out" Dianna snapped.

"I don't need your help Di-ann-nah" Lea slurred. "Imma big girl, right Ny?" she asked, turning towards me.

"No, you're a midget" I laughed as she frowned. "But you're an independent midget" I said.

"See, I'm all good you can go now" Lea said, scooting Dianna out the door.

"Go home grandma, we got her" Jenna said, tripping over the table sending Amber and Heather into a laughing fit.

"Yea, right. Let's go Lea" she said, grabbing her roughly.

"Take it easy Di, you might break her or something" I yelled.

"Yea, well are you gonna hold her hair back while she pukes her guts up?" she snapped.

As if on cue, Lea hunched over and spilled her guts outside the trailer.

"Unbelievable" she sighed. "Let's go Lee, I'm not doing this all night".

"Bye guys" she said, pathetically before being yanked down the steps, tripping on the way down.

"50 bucks says she pukes in the car" Amber said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"No way, she wouldn't do that" Heather said, shaking her head.

"Yes she would. She drank a whole bottle of wine, 3 coolers, and did 2 shots. She weighs like 100 pounds, the girl is beyond wasted" I laughed.

"Yea she basically tried to eat your face" Jenna laughed.

"God damn it Lea!" Dianna screamed from the parking lot before barging back in.

We all sat in silence and watched as she grabbed as many wet paper towels as she could carry.

"Here" I said, handing her a bottle of water. "She probably feels like shit so try not to yell at her okay".

"Whatever" she said, turning away.

"It's your fault, you shouldn't let her drink that much!" I yelled. "She'll die from fucking alcohol poisoning".

"Oh yea, I thought she could make her own decisions?" she asked before slamming the door in my face.

I knew she was pissed at me, I basically defiled her girl while she was in the room. I'd hate me too if I were in her position, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The only thought on my mind was the sick little brunette being dragged home. I knew Dianna would take care of her and treat her like a princess once her anger wore off, she wasn't one to hold a grudge.

I sat back down and downed the rest of my Tequila, thinking about Lea and if she was okay. I hadn't even realized that everyone had left until Heather helped me up.

"She doesn't deserve her you know" I said, thinking aloud. "She's too kind and caring. Lea needs a hard-ass, someone who will take care of her. I'd do that for her. I'd hold her hair, and I'd never complain. Her hair is really soft you know" I asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"It smells good too, she smells good. Like vanilla, tastes like it too. S'really good" I slurred.

"I bet" Heather said, helping me into her car.

"But we'd never work, we're too different. She likes wine and I like Tequila, she's short and I'm tall, she likes salads and I like burgers" I said, burping loudly.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" she said, pulling up to my apartment.

"S'not fair. Why does she get everything? She's leading her on and it's not fair, Dianna doesn't want Lea, she doesn't wanna marry her and sex her up like me" I said, pointing to myself. "She's way too rough with her. She had a bruise on her wrist yesterday, it's prolly 'cuz fucking Dianna manhandles her. I'd be gentle with her, she's so little. And she doesn't even let her make her own choices. Lea's too smart for her" I sighed.

"We're getting a dog together" I smiled. "We're gonna be mommies. Dianna doesn't want to be a mommy, but I do. I'll be a great mommy, so will Lea. Yea, we'll be the best damn mommies a puppy could ever have" I laughed. "I wanna kiss her again, she was great. Now I know why Cory always asks Ryan to add in more make-out scenes between Finn and Ray-chel. Why is Lea so much hotter than Rachel, I've always wondered that? Maybe it's the knee socks, but I really like them, they're sexy" I laughed. "It's not the skirts" I said, shaking my head. "Definitely not them, cause they show off her legs and her legs are so damn long. That's kinda weird 'cause she's really short. Ha! I midget with long legs!" I laughed. "Maybe it's the jeans. Rachel never wears jeans. Lea looks great in jeans, her ass is amazing" I sighed.

"Alright sir talks a-lot, get into bed" Heather said, pushing me down onto my big blue comforter.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Listening to you babble on about Lea and how you're in love with her" she said, pulling the blankets up.

"Is that what it is?" I asked. "That nagging feeling? Hmm, love" I smiled. "I like being in love, it's a pain in the ass, but totally worth it. You know you're way smarter than Brittany is" I said happily

"Yea okay, that's great. It's bedtime now, go to sleep" she said.

"Are you gonna tell her?" I asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That I love her" I said.

"No Naya, I think that's something you should do" she said, running her hands through my hair.

"I can't do that" I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because she's in love with Dianna, she won't leave her for me" I said sadly.

"Maybe not, but she deserves to know" she said.

"Why, so she can turn me down like you did?" I snapped.

"Look Ny I didn't mean to-

"Don't" I said, cutting her off. Suddenly I was very aware of what was going on and what I had said in my drunken haze. "Thanks for your help, but I'm better now".

"Naya, you don't have to pretend with me. I'm your best friend" she said seriously.

"Yea, so you understand when I tell you to get the hell out" I said.

"Is that what you want? We can talk about it Ny, I'll be here for you if you need me".

"Right now, I just need you to leave okay?" I said, sadly.

"Okay, but just know that I'm here" she said walking out.

"Thanks Hemo, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay, I love you".

"Love you too" I said.

"But not as much as you love Lea oohh" she said, making kissy faces.

"Yea, yea, laugh all you want but you better not breathe a word of it to anyone" I laughed.

"Yup, I got it. See ya later" she said, shaking her head.

"Night" I said before falling asleep, dreaming of the vanilla scented, brown haired midget.

_It all started with a broken heart. _

_Rejection. Stings like a fucking bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So here is chapter one, I have an idea where I want to take this story but I'm not completely set on anything yet so please give me ideas if you have them!<strong>

**Also, please vote on my poll. I like writing stories, but I ship so many couples it's hard to choose who to write about so let me know what you guys want to read about!**

**Please review!**


	2. We can do Anything

**Author's note: Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and subscribed to this story! I'll try to update sooner, usually I update every few days, but since this is a new story I decided to let it go for a while to see how many hits it would get.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee! This story is not affiliated with Lea Michele or Naya Rivera, it's all made up.**

**You can check out the outfits that they wore in this chapter on my profile, just copy and paste the link in your web browser!**

**All mistakes are my fault, sorry I tried my best!**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning to the shrill ringing of my phone.<p>

"What" I grumbled into it.

"Good morning Naya, how are you feeling? Heather told me you were totally drunk last night, so you probably have a headache. If you're too sick to go, we can always reschedule" the voice said brightly.

"Hello?" I said in confusion. Hangover didn't begin to describe how I was feeling. My head pounded, my ears were ringing, my mouth was dry, my eyes stung as the light burned through them, I was starving but my stomach was so twisted in knots that food was out of the question.

"Hello silly girl, it's Lea are you really that hungover?" she giggled. "If you are, then I guess I should come over and take care of you huh? I have a special remedy that kills them on the spot".

"Lea?" I said again. Hearing her voice sent tingles up my spine and it instantly made me feel a little better.

"Oh you are too cute when you're all drowsy" she cooed. "Okay, stay in bed I'll be right over. Oh! and don't talk, it'll ruin your vocal chords, you sound all raspy and terrible. I'll make you some tea for that" she said before hanging up.

I didn't have a clue as to why she was calling me this early on a Saturday, or why she was squealing. The only thing I was sure of was that I was tired and I wanted to get back to sleep, preferably with her in my arms. I was just about to close my eyes, when I had a flashback of the night before. Pictures of Lea crying because of what Dianna said ran through my head, followed by the First Wives Club and our kiss, then Lea being manhandled by her 'secret jealous girlfriend', and finally to me admitting my feelings about her to Heather.

"Oh my god, we kissed" I whispered, sitting up sharply. We kissed and it was amazing, it wasn't just any kiss. That kiss turned me on like no other, it made my body hot, my toes tingle, my legs wobble, and my heart pound. I didn't know if she had kissed me like that because she actually liked me, or if she was drunk.

The kiss replayed in my mind over and over again, and each time it was more perfect than the first. I wondered if she felt the same and if she was thinking about it as well. Did she like it? Did it make her feel like her skin was on fire? Did she even remember it?

I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. My life was a mess, I was in love with a girl who had not only a boyfriend, but was also in love with her best friend. I had no chance with Lea, unless we were both drunk and even then I would be taking advantage of her. I decided to call Heather and apologize for my behavior yesterday, even though I knew she didn't mind.

"Hello?" she said, after three rings.

"Hey Heather, what's up?" I asked.

"Why are you awake so early?" she groaned.

"Sorry Lea woke me up, she's coming over soon" I said, shrugging although she couldn't see it.

"Oohh Leeaahh" she drawled out. "Why didn't you just say so? You want me to help you pick out an outfit?" she giggled.

"We're just going to get a puppy Heather, it's not a date" I said.

"Oh sure, if it wasn't then you wouldn't be asking me, your best friend, for advice" she laughed.

"I'm not asking for advice Hemo, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm sorry for being rude" I said.

"Oh don't worry about it, everyone has bad days. So, are you getting ready or what? Tell me what's happening, I need details" she yelled.

"Well, I'm lying in bed right now. She told me not to move or talk and that she was making some kinda tea for me" I answered, holding my pounding head.

"Oh I get it, you're playing doctor" she giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"You're gonna pretend to be sick, so nurse Lea can take care of you" she said seductively.

"If you're going to tease me about it, I'm hanging up" I said, rinsing my mouth out.

"Don't be so sensitive" she cackled. "It's not a bad idea, maybe you could get her to throw on some lingerie and a little nurse hat?"

"Goodbye Heather, thanks for nothing" I said.

"Glad I could help!" she said, before I threw my phone across the room.

I figured I looked as shitty as I felt, so I didn't even bother with looking in the mirror. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes and my hair felt greasy and disgusting. I was halfway into bed, when a loud knock on the door stopped me.

"Hey lady" she said brightly as she wrapped her arms around me, her sweet smell immediately invaded my senses and I felt myself melt into her body.

"Wow, looks like we have work to do" she giggled, as she pulled away. "Here" she said, thrusting a cup into my hands.

"I don't drink coffee Lea" I said, handing the mug back to her.

"I know that silly, it's tea. It's a special blend of herbs and fruity flavors, so it's sweet but healing at the same time" she said, setting her purse down.

"Thanks" I siad.

"Ssh, no talking until you've drunk it all" she said, placing a thermos in the microwave.

"Um, okay" I whispered.

"I mean it, not another word" she said, pressing her pink polished finger against my lips.

I fought the urge to suck it into my mouth and taste her sweet skin again. Her hair was down and curly and I wanted to run my fingers through it so badly.

"Okay, we have two hours to get you better and be on the road. The rescue league is three and a half hours away and we're burning up daylight!" she exclaimed.

"So, how is the puppy? Is he okay?" I asked.

We had paid for him to have the surgery yesterday and I hadn't heard anything back yet.

"He's great, I took lots of pictures of my house to show that we have a good environment for him to live in, so we'd be able to bring him home today. Oh, before I forget we have to go to the pet store and get him a welcome home basket! We can get all the toys wrapped up, so he can tear it apart, wouldn't that be fun. And we have to get supplies and of course a bed for your house and mine" she said quickly.

I sipped my tea, smiling and laughing at her as she speed talked about hour new puppy. She looked so excited and happy and I was glad we were doing this together.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, making my head pound harder but in a good way. "Okay, you finish up your tea. I'm going to start you a bath and then get started on breakfast" she said, heading to my en-suite bathroom.

I followed her into my room and watched as she bent over to turn on the water. She was wearing a tight pair of dark skinny jeans that fit in all the right places and made her ass look absolutely perfect. Her top was pink and flowing and had a band around the bust, making her usually perky breasts seem larger.

"You look really pretty Lea" I said, twirling a strand of her soft hair around my fingers.

"Aw thanks" she blushed. "Alright strip" she clapped. "We've got to get you all dolled up too, we can't go met our new baby looking like death".

"I can take a bath by myself" I laughed.

"And they call me stubborn" she whispered as she pulled the shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

"Lea!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around my bare stomach.

"Oh come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before" she giggled as she reached for my zipper.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" I asked, trying to distract myself so I wasn't thinking about the fact that Lea Michele was undressing me.

"Dianna took care of me last night. She made sure I was highly medicated and relaxed so I'd wake up feeling better, and I drank the tea that always helps" she laughed as she pulled down my pants.

I instantly felt my heart plummet when she mentioned Dianna's name. Of course she'd been there to help her and make her feel better when it should have been me. We could have taken care of each other and fell asleep together.

"You don't have to do this, I'm quite capable of doing it myself" I said, steeping out of my pants.

"I know, but I always feel better when someone takes care of me" she smiled. "Come on, I know you want a back massage. All you have to do is ask" she said, tickling my stomach.

"Stop, stop" I said, grabbing her hands.

"Say it" she said letting her fingers dance over my skin.

This feeling was almost as great as kissing her. Just being next to her and feeling her skin on mine sent shivers up my spine. Hearing her laugh made my heart pound and I thought it was going to explode from over exertion.

I pulled her body against mine and started to attack her. I lifted up her shirt and ran my hands over her soft, smooth, silky skin.

"No!" she yelled, jumping back.

"You started it" I laughed as her hands worked their way up my torso.

We continued ticking each other until I felt like I was going to pass out. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Say it and I'll stop" she whispered hotly in my ear, trailing her hands up to the undersides of my breasts slowly, burning a trail as she went.

"Okay, Lea will you please give me a bath?" I asked, breathing harshly.

"Sure" she said, rubbing circles around my belly button.

"I want bubbles" I said, reaching around her to pour the liquid in.

"How often do you work out?" she asked quietly as she traced the muscles on my back.

"Not very, why?" I asked.

"You have an amazing body" she said looking down to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"You do too" I said, flicking the silver ring in her bellybutton.

I pulled her closer to me and pressed my forehead against hers. All I had to do was bend my knees a little bit and our lips would be touching. I stared into her big brown eyes which were slightly glazed over and licked my lips, sweeping my eyes over her body. I could feel the heat of her body through her clothes, the warmth of her breath, and I could tell that she was aroused. I was just about to make a move when she pulled away, took a deep breath, and looked down.

"Alright, bath time!" she exclaimed, as she bent over to turn off the water. "Get in and start soaking, I'll go start breakfast" she said, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the closed door, praying that I didn't just blow things with her. Why on earth would I try to kiss her again, especially when we were both sober? She was completely unavailable and yet I still tried to pursue her. I had fallen in love with a girl who I couldn't be with and yet I was not giving up. I didn't want to force her into a relationship, but I was going to show her that I was a much better option than Dianna and Theo.

I stepped out of my underwear, took a deep breath, and lowered myself into the scorching water. She probably hated me now. Here she was trying to be a good friend, and I'm trying to jump her bones.

I threw my head back against the tub, cursing the pain that followed when I hit it. Lea was naturally a flirty person, so it didn't surprise me when she pretended like nothing had happened last night, but what about a few minutes ago? Would she pretend that she didn't feel the heat between us, or how right it felt to be in each other's arms? Would she ignore the obvious arousal and attraction I could see in her eyes?

I continued to think about the situation when she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" I called, making sure the bubbles covered my body.

"Hey, breakfast is ready" she said, walking slowly into the room.

"Okay" I said, lifting my head up to look at her.

"You want your massage now?" she asked.

"Sure" I shrugged.

I watched as she rolled up her pants and slid into the tub behind me, sitting on the ledge.

"Lean back" she said, grabbing a cup off of the rack.

I let myself relax between her legs as she gently poured the cup over my head and began scrubbing shampoo through my hair.

"I love having my hair washed, don't you?" she asked, massaging my scalp gently.

"Mmhmm" I moaned, closing my eyes and enjoying her touch.

"It always makes me feel better and cleaner" she giggled.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Yea, Dianna and I always wash each other's hair but since she chopped hers off we haven't done it in a while" she sighed.

"Tell you what" I said, as she dumped the cup over my head. "Anytime you want your hair washed or a massage, you just come over here and I'll do it for you".

"Really?" she asked, reaching for the conditioner.

"Sure, why not? You can bring the dog over too, we can have spa days together" I suggested.

"That sounds great" she smiled.

I was happy we were getting the dog, that already gave me more time to spend with her, but adding on the spa day gave me an excuse to touch her as well.

"We can invite all the girls over and have a day to ourselves" I said.

"Yea, or we could just keep it to ourselves" she shrugged. "I love the girls, I really do but I always find myself getting into trouble when we're all together".

"Oh really" I said, rolling my eyes. Lea was a sucker for dares and Jenna was always trying to get her to do something ridiculous or inappropriate that usually backfired against her.

"Yes really, do you not remember the bikini incident?" she laughed.

Oh yes, I remembered that day very well. That was the first time I had laid in bed with a vibrator thinking about her. It was the last dare she had taken and it left her in a hot pink bikini, in the snow in New York City. Luckily it was 2:00 in the morning and no one caught her, but it was still extremely risky and could have been damaging to her career, but as usual Lea accepted the challenge and never backed down.

"Yea, I remember" I said, thanking god she couldn't see me blush.

"Good, then you know why I don't want them corrupting our baby" she laughed.

"It's a puppy Lea, not a baby you realize that right?" I asked.

"Of course, but he's only 6 weeks old. We still have to feed him from a bottle, so he is a baby" she said.

"Poor thing, where did they find him again?" I asked.

"In a dumpster, someone left him there to die" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "But we're going to save him! He's going to be the most spoiled puppy there is" she said happily.

"So since he's gonna be up all night, you should probably just stay over here for a few weeks" I said.

"That's a great idea! Or you could come stay at my place, I want him to get used to Claude and Sheila".

"Okay, I'll pack my stuff after breakfast" I said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Yay, sleepover!" she cheered.

"I gotta warn you, I've been known to snore. You sure you want me over?" I said.

"You're so cute you know that?" she asked, lifting my chin up to look at her. "And your hair is so long, I wish I had hair like yours" she said, pulling a comb gently through my tangles.

"You do" I laughed.

"Yours is so thick and pretty, I love it".

"I love you" I blurted.

"What?" she laughed.

"Your hair" I coughed. "I love your hair too".

"Okay, I think it's time for more tea" she giggled. "I'll go heat it up, you go get dressed I put an outfit on your bed".

I could not believe I had just blurted that out. I had just told her I loved her in the middle of a bubble bath, when I was sure she didn't return the feeling. I was happy I was able to cover it up and that she seemed to buy it.

I squeezed the excess water out of my hair, grabbed my favorite towel, and made my into my room and smiled at her choice of clothes. I loved that she knew my style and didn't pick out some girly outfit. Instead she chose a tank top, leggings, and a pair of tennis shoes. I lifted up the shirt and realized she had also laid out a clean pair of panties and a bra. I gasped, realizing that this meant she had went through my lingerie drawer.

"Hey, you dressed yet?" she asked, pushing open the door.

"Um, not yet" I said, wrapping my robe around me.

"Oh, well breakfast is ready" she said, setting a tray down on my vanity.

"It looks delicious Lea, thank you" I said, sitting down and digging in.

"Don't mention it, a nice protein filled breakfast is a great way to start the day" she said, towel drying my hair.

"So what's in this scrumptious omelet?" I asked as she began braiding my hair.

"Egg substitute, peppers, onions, a little bit of spices, and soy cheese" she said, tying a black bow at the end.

"Oh, so you're filling me up with all your healthy shit" I laughed. "I know I don't have that stuff in my house, so you must've brought it with you".

"Yea, I figured you'd need food if you were hungover so I brought you some food and I only have vegan food at home, but you couldn't even tell the difference" she laughed.

"You're sweet" I said, grabbing her hands and caressing her knuckles.

"Aw, you're just saying that because you have to live with me for the next few weeks and you hate to cook" she laughed.

"Maybe, or maybe I really mean it" I said, kissing her hand gently.

"We should get going, it's a long drive" she said, handing me my purse.

I polished off my omelet, locked up the house, and went outside to find Lea leaning against her car looking incredibly sexy with her sunglasses on.

"Alright let's go" I said, heading towards my car.

"Okay" she said, unlocking her doors.

"Oh no, no, no" I said, shaking my head. "You are not driving and we are not taking your car".

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because you missy are a terrible driver and your car is not nearly as great as mine" I said.

"I beg your pardon, but I am a good driver and there is nothing wrong with my car" she said, stomping her foot in a very Rachel Berry like way.

"You're right there is nothing wrong with your girly little princess car, but we're driving long distance and a convertible is a better option" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards my car.

"Fine, but I'm driving" she huffed as she snatched the keys out of my hands.

"Hello no!" I said, trying to dodge her and get my keys back. "Come on Lea get real, you shouldn't even have a license. You drive 30 miles over the speed limit" I laughed. "You left your car on the side of the road for an audition".

"That was once! I know I'm not the best driver, but I'm decent!" she said.

"Okay, how about I drive until we get to the interstate then you, my little speed demon, can drive all you want" I said, flicking her nose.

"Ugh fine, I don't even drive that fast" she mumbled as she plopped down in the passenger's seat.

"Good girl" I said, lowering the roof and grabbing my glasses.

We were only on the road for an hour when Lea announced that she had to pee and couldn't wait any longer.

"Come on Lea, we've only been driving for like 45 minutes" I groaned.

"It's been a full hour and now I have a full bladder, pull over" she begged.

"Ugh, the next stop isn't for 30 miles can you hold it?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

She was sitting straight up with her legs crossed and she was squirming all over the place.

"Ugh, just hurry please" she whined.

I turned on the radio to help distract her and smiled when 'Gives You Hell' came on. I cranked up the volume and starting singing along, laughing when Lea joined in.

"Naya, I'm gonna burst" she yelled after we sang through our seventh song.

"Alright relax, we're here" I said, pulling into the rest-stop.

"Thank god" she said, jumping out and running towards the bathroom.

I shook my head and laughed at her before pulling out my phone and checking my messages, of course there were some from Hemo.

**[Heather] So how r things w Lea going? 3 3 3**

**[Naya] Fine. y do u ask?**

**[Heather] Just wondering if u confessed ur true feelings 4 her yet ;)**

**[Naya] No, she has a boyfriend.**

**[Heather] yea right. u mean she has Dianna lol**

**[Naya] whatever. I'm not gonna force her, I'll just seduce her lol :D**

**[Heather] lucky bitch. have fun w the midget I gotta go**

**[Naya] I will lol**

**[Heather] and send me a pic of your baby when u see him!**

**[Naya] kay!**

"Hey look what I got!" she said, holding up two diet Pepsi's and a bag of skittles.

"Yummy" I said, smiling. "But you're not getting anything to drink".

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because you have a bladder the size of a peanut and I'm not pulling over again until we get to the store to buy the gift basket" I explained.

"You are no fun" she pouted, ripping open the bag and tossing a handful into her mouth. "I thought it was my turn to drive anyway".

"You can drive back" I said, quickly pulling out of the lot.

"Liar" she huffed as she turned up the radio.

The next two hours were spent laughing, talking, and singing along with the radio. I loved spending time with her and making her laugh was my new favorite activity. I loved the way she smiled and how it lit up her eyes and how her blush spread across her cheeks and down to her boobs. I loved how laid back she was and yet she was still so anal about everything, she was relaxed yet totally in control at the same time.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I asked, turning down the radio.

"Sure" she said, smiling brightly.

"What's going on with you and Dianna? Seriously, I know it's more than just a simple friendship and I know you guys love each other but I want to know what's stopping you?" I asked.

"I-I don't know" she said softly.

"Yes you do" I said, turning my head towards her. "I can see it in your eyes, you love her but something is keeping you guys apart and don't even tell me it's your loser of a boyfriend because I know he's just a cover".

"He wasn't at first, I mean I do love him. I'm just not in love with him, I'm not in love with Dianna either but I'm close. I feel like she's holding back, either she doesn't want this or she's too scared I don't know. I'm tired of waiting though, I hate pretending. I honestly don't know what's stopping us" she said.

"What about you, what do you want?" I asked.

"Someone to love me for who I am, someone who I can trust and who will always be there for me" she said honestly.

"And is that person Dianna?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought she was" she whispered.

"It's okay Lea, you need to think about what you want first. I know you guys are great together and that you're perfect for each other, but are you meant to be together?" I asked, praying that she'd say no.

"I'm really confused, I love her I really do and she understands me but I feel like she's not honest with me and that's where my problem is".

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Are you sure you want to be with a woman Lea?" I asked bluntly.

"I-I I've never really though about it you know? I just want to be with who I love, physical anatomy means nothing to me" she said.

"You're incredible you know that?" I asked.

"Not really" she snorted.

"No seriously, the fact that you don't care about what someone looks like on the outside or what they are is really something. You never judge anyone and you're always open to new things" I said.

"What about you? Do you want to be with a woman?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. "Women are easier to understand and I never have to worry about if I'm being too picky, sensitive, or girly" I laughed.

"I guess you have a point" she giggled.

"I'm not even attracted to men anymore" I said. "And it doesn't hurt that I know how to please a woman considering the fact that I am one" I smirked.

"True" she said.

"So have you and Dianna ever-ya know?" I said shrugging.

"Yes" she answered truthfully. "What about you?"

"Yes, but not with Heather she's straight" I sighed.

"Who?" she asked, her big brown eyes shining brightly.

"Cindy, she was my first girlfriend" I smiled, remembering the redheaded girl from middle school.

"Was she pretty?" she asked.

"At the time I thought she was" I laughed.

"Did you love her?"

"No" I laughed. "We were just experimenting, but I did care for her".

"What happened?"

"I decided I didn't like redheads anymore, or blondes for that matter. I much prefer brunettes" I smiled.

"Oh" she giggled, blushing lightly.

We pulled into the parking lot of the pet store and started grabbing things for our puppy basket. I watched as Lea ran around the store like a little kid, grabbing toys, treats, and little outfits.

"Lea, what kind of dog is this?" I asked, examining a little blue shirt with a dog bone on it.

"I don't know why? I typed in small dogs, so he could fit in our apartments".

"Okay, whatever you say" I said.

We finished up and in the store and headed to the pound where we would meet our new puppy.

"Do you think he's gonna like us?" she asked, grabbing my hand as we walked through the doors.

"He's a puppy Lea, he likes anyone who gives him attention" I said.

"Hi, I'm Lea Sarfati and this is my friend Naya Rivera, we called about adopting the puppy found in the dumpster" she said to the secretary.

"Follow me, he's been waiting to meet you guys" she said, pushing through a set of metal doors.

The pound was quite a depressing scene and I could tell Lea was upset by what she saw.

"Maybe, we should get two you can never have too many dogs right?" she asked with unshed tears.

"Lea honey, you can't save them all" I said, wiping away her tears.

"I know, but it breaks my heart seeing all these sick, abandoned animals" she cried.

"Don't cry please" I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Okay, are you ready to meet him" she said, holding up a little sad brown dog.

"Turn around Lea" I said, kissing her head gently.

"He's beautiful!" she exclaimed as the puppy was placed in her arms. He immediately perked up and began licking her face excitedly. "Isn't he precious Ny?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of him.

"He's perfect" I said, patting his little head.

"He's still a little sore from the surgery and he should't be walking for another day or two, so you'll have to carry him in and out. He also needs to be bottle fed since we don't know where his mother is. Usually we don't adopt dogs who are this young and this condition, but this little guy needed a family more than anything" the nurse said.

"What are we naming him?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's a handsome young man so he needs a proper name" she said, pressing her nose against his little wet one laughing as they both squealed.

"Well, we are in Williams so how about William?" I asked.

"That sounds like an old man's name, how about Ralph? He looks like a Raphie, doesn't he?" she cooed.

"I like it, you ready to go home Ralph?" I asked, as the puppy squirmed and yelped.

"I think that's a yes" Lea giggled.

"Let's go" I said.

Ten minutes into the ride, Lea and Ralph were fast asleep. Ralph had curled himself into the crook of her arms and his head rested comfortably on her chest. I quickly snapped a picture and sent it to the cast before resuming on our way home.

"Lea, Lea wake up" I said, shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"We're home. Well we're at your house" I said, unlocking the door.

"Oh yay!" she said excitedly, accidentally waking up Ralph who growled in annoyance. "We're home Raphie!" she squealed, holding him up in the air.

"You get the dog, I'll get the basket" I said, unloading my car.

"Welcome home Ralphie!" she clapped, setting the puppy on the floor of his new house.

"He can't walk Lea" I said, noticing how the puppy seemed to sniff every spot he could without actually moving.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Raphie, see this is why he needs two mommies!" she said.

"You go put your pajamas on, I'll let Ralph sniff around" she said, picking him up and placing him back down three feet away from where he was.

An hour later, we were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie and eating take-out and laughing as Ralph yipped at Sheila who ignored him.

"You ready for bed?" I asked, loving how perfectly she fit into my lap.

"Yea, I guess" she yawned. "It's been a long day".

"Yes, but it was worth it" I said.

"Yea, we got to bring our baby home" she said, picking up the tiny puppy.

"I'll heat up the bottle, you go take him to bed" I said.

I filled up the bottle with the formula and popped it into the microwave. I decided to scroll through the packet that the shelter had given us to get some more info on our new baby, when something caught my eye.

"Lea, we have a problem" I said, opening the door and holding up the packet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting the puppy down on his puppy patch and clapping as he went to the bathroom.

"I think you might have done your research wrong, this isn't a small dog" I said, handing her the packet.

**"Caring for your Bullmastiff" **she read allowed as her eyes widened.

"Yea, not gonna be small for long" I said, picking him up and rubbing his belly.

"Oh well, too late now" she giggled.

"We'll just have to make it work" I said, kissing his tiny paws.

"You think we can do it?" she asked.

"I think we can do anything" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you like the couple LeaNaya or Rachel/Santana please r&r my stories "Anything for Her" and "Happy Birthday San" both about Rachel and Santana :D**

**Also, please vote on my poll if you hadn't already.**

**Reviews make me very happy, so click on that button!**


	3. Realization

**Author's note: Just wanted to thank everyone so much for their reviews on the last two chapters, it really makes me happy to know people like this story!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN GLEE! THIS STORY IS ABOUT _REAL PEOPLE _BUT _DOES NOT _INTERFERE WITH THEIR PERSONAL LIVES, IT'S ALL MADE UP.**

**I also wanted to apologize for the short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but I've decided to put the next scene into a different one and I'd like to apologize for not updating for such a long time :( I usually update every few days, but I've been lazy and enjoying summer. I'll try to get back on it before school starts again.**

**I'm also looking for a beta, I'm working on 4 stories at the moment and I really need someone to help me get them together so if you know anyone/are interested please let me know!**

**You can see the outfits on my profile for this chapter, just copy and paste as usual.**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p><em>"I think we can do anything" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.<em>

"My mom used to tell me that" she said, taking the tiny puppy out of my arms and cradling him gently as he nipped at her fingers.

"What?" I asked, grabbing the bottle out of the microwave.

"That I could do anything" she smiled.

"You can, especially the way you get people wrapped around your little fingers" I said, playing with her hands. "You'd probably get away with murder" I laughed.

"No, I meant when I was younger and I wanted to be famous but I was afraid of people not thinking I was good enough" she said softly.

"Oh please, you know how good you are, everyone does" I laughed in disbelief.

I knew Lea had some inner conflicts, one being insecurity. She never showed it, she always seemed confident but you could see in her eyes that she always doubted herself and didn't give herself enough credit.

"Now they do, after I was criticized and sent home crying after auditions" she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know how when people interview me and they ask me if I ever struggled as an actress or if I ever thought of giving up?" she asked.

"Yea, you always say they told you that you weren't pretty enough for TV which is total bullshit and you know it".

"Well there was more, some parts I don't tell people" she said, turning around to hide the tears.

"Hey, it's okay you can talk to me" I said, noticing her distress.

"I've never told anyone this, not even my parents. I didn't want them to give up on me" she said through her tears. "They were so rude and said awful things. Either I had too much or not enough, they told me I was worthless and good for n-nothing" she said, tears escaping her sad brown eyes.

"Don't cry Lea, you're so much better than them" I comforted.

The only thing keeping me from loosing my shit was the shaking girl in my arms. How could anyone say something so cruel, especially to someone as talented as her? I took one look at her tear stained face and felt my heart break into a million pieces. It was never fun seeing someone cry, and watching the woman I love fall apart was devastating. I would give anything to make her happy and keep that million dollar smile on her face.

"You think so?" she sniffled.

"Are you kidding me? You're everything but worthless babe, you got people throwing themselves at you" I laughed, trying to cheer her up.

"Then why is my life so messed up? Why can't I find someone to love me? Why do I feel like this is all a dream and that people don't really like me?" she cried.

"People do love you and you have thousands of fans and I know someone who is head over heels for you" I said, running my hands through her soft hair.

"Then why do I feel so alone? Why can't I be happy?" she whispered.

"Is that why you wanted the puppy?" I asked.

"Yes" she nodded. "I thought if we got a puppy together then maybe it would bring us closer" she shrugged.

"So this is about Dianna?" I asked, trying my hardest not to get pissed off.

"Yea, she's been so distant lately. She doesn't touch me anymore or even want to sit and watch movies with me" she said, making me think back to how we were cuddled on the couch together. At least I got to do something that Dianna didn't and god, did it feel good to have her wrapped in my arms.

I took the puppy out of her arms and nuzzled my face into his tiny warm body to keep myself from screaming. I should have known that the only reason she was spending time with me was because she was upset with Dianna. Everything was about fucking Dianna, why couldn't it be about us? Then I remembered that there is no 'us' thanks to her. Why was Lea fighting so hard for someone who was clearly confused and obviously didn't want to be with her?

I turned away from her and took a deep calming breath. Of course she wouldn't stop fighting for her girl, she didn't think she had anyone else to fall back on, she had me and she didn't even know it. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her to forget all about that blonde bimbo. I wanted to promise her that I'd protect her and love her no matter what. To tell her that she was so much more than she'll ever realize and that she deserved to be treated like a princess.

"You don't deserve that Lea" I said after I'd calmed down. "She doesn't deserve you".

"What do you mean? If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve her" she said, shaking her head.

"That's the second time you said that and you're wrong, _she _doesn't deserve _you_" I said, pointing at her.

"She should be with someone better than me" she argued. "Someone prettier with better manners and is more graceful. Someone who she can take home to her parents and not be embarrassed of" she cried.

"She said that?" I asked in disbelief as she shook her head immediately in Dianna's defense. "Don't lie to me Lea, did she actually tell you that?".

Who in their right mind would claim to love someone, but then tell them that bullshit? As far as beauty, Lea was gorgeous and her manners were just fine. She wasn't the most graceful woman to walk the earth and she was loud at times, but that was who she was.

"Not in those exact words" she mumbled.

"That ridiculous Lea, why do you let her get away with that stuff?" I asked.

"Because I need her, I'll do anything for her. I just want to make her happy and if I have to change then so be it" she sighed.

"You don't change yourself for anyone, if it's one thing I've learned it's that real love is internal and external. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she doesn't really love you Lea" I said as she broke down in tears. "Fuck, I'm sorry don't cry please" I said, placing the puppy into the crook of my arms so I could hug her. "Ralphie doesn't like it when you cry" I said as the whimpering puppy licked her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden" she said, wiping her face off. "You probably don't want to deal with some crying chick" she laughed, trying to brush it off.

I was still pissed that she was giving in so easily, why couldn't she see that she wasn't getting the respect she deserved? I wasn't letting her go that easily, I wanted her to know how special she was.

"Forget that Lea, why are you contradicting yourself? You're trying to change to please others and your giving in to them. You tell everyone that you can make your own decisions and yet you still let Dianna control your life. You're trying to make everyone else happy, but you're only hurting yourself in the process. You think by giving her what she wants she'll be happy and in return you'll be too, but you're wrong. That's not love Lea, that's manipulation" I said angrily.

"No, no, no" she said, whipping her head back and forth, her long chocolate locks brushing against her cheeks. "You're wrong. Dianna loves me, she would never manipulate me!" she yelled.

I sighed realizing that no matter what I said, she would argue. She was ridiculously stubborn and it would take a lot more to get her to see things for what they really were, but I wasn't giving up. Another thing I had learned was that you didn't give up on true love and if the pull this girl had on my heart was any clue as to how much I loved her then I knew I had a long way to go.

"Okay you're right, you win" I sighed. "But you should know that you have other options. There is someone out there who will love you with their entire heart and who will do anything for you and if you really think that person is Dianna then fine, I hope that she honestly makes you as happy as you say she does" I said grabbing Ralph's bottle off the counter.

I stood and looked at her shocked face, hoping that my words sunk in and that she realized she should be with someone else, preferably me. "Here, make sure he drinks the whole thing" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait, where're you going?" she cried out when I hit the doorway.

"To bed, the guest room's down the hall right?" I asked.

"Well yea, b-but I thought you would stay with me" she whispered.

"I am staying with you, I'm in your apartment aren't I?" I snapped.

No matter how cute she looked with that sad little pouty face and the cute little puppy in her arms, I wasn't giving in. I wouldn't force her into anything that way when she finally did realize her mistake she would find me on her own. I didn't want her to be with me because she felt she had no other option, I wanted to be her one and only. I was tired of being a second choice, I deserved more, and I deserved to have her.

"I guess, but maybe you should. . .ya know, sleep in my room" she said softly.

I could tell by how red her face was and by how soft-spoken her voice was that she was embarrassed because Lea Michele was never, I repeat _never _quiet. It was actually really cute how she was fidgeting and squirming around under my intense gaze. I found that I liked playing with her and making her squirm was fun. I found myself moaning quietly at the idea of playing mind games with her, if I could make her squirm just by looking at her then how easy would it be to get her writhing and moaning my name beneath me?

"You want me to tuck you in?" I asked in a baby voice, sauntering my way over to her, laughing silently as she raked her eyes over my body.

Hell yea, she was totally checking me out. All I had to do was flirt a little more, give her a hard time, giving her some lingering touches, play my cards right, and I'd be in her bed in no time. I didn't want to sleep with her. . .yet, I just wanted to hold her and watch her sleep. It sounds creepy, but it's what I wanted. I wanted to build a relationship with her and really get to know her, more than I already did.

"Huh..n-no" she stuttered, as I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling it to one side.

I leaned into her body and blew hot air against her neck, watching as she stiffened and then shuddered. "You sure? I'd be more that happy to help you get into your pj's" I breathed, inhaling her scent and trailing my fingers up her arm to the top of Ralph's head.

"I don't need you to tuck me in" she scowled, turning away from me. "I just thought that Ralphie might want to sleep next to his momma tonight" she gulped as I ran my hand over her neck and down her back, stopping just before I hit the curve of her ass.

"You sure it's Ralphie that wants to sleep next to me?" I asked, noticing how dilated her pupils were. She was just as turned on as I was, probably as wet too.

"No. . .um . . .I mean y-yes" she stumbled, shaking her head furiously. "Yes, yes just for Ralph. It's his first time in a strange new house".

I smirked at how flustered she was. She hadn't stopped fidgeting and she was chewing her lip raw, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Hmm" I said, pretending to think it over. I'd just gotten an invitation to sleep in Lea Michele's bed, there was no way in hell I'd turn that down but I wanted to play a little more and see how far I could push her. "I don't know, don't you think that would make Dianna a little jealous?" I asked, walking up behind her and standing as close to her as possible without actually touching her.

"I don't care, this has nothing to do with her. We're not in a relationship, she has no claim on me" she said, trembling slightly when I traced the curve from her breasts to her hips with my index finger.

"What about your boy-toy?" I asked as she snorted.

"Seriously?" she asked, raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well alright then Miss Michele, how about you show me where the bathroom is so I can get ready?" I asked, breathing down her neck, noticing all the tiny hairs standing straight up.

"S-sure, right this way" she mumbled, her face turning bright red.

"You're really cute when you blush" I said, rubbing her cheek bone with my thumb.

"T-thanks, um. . .we should get ready for bed now" she said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall to the bathroom.

I made sure to keep very little distance between our bodies as she lead me down the hall and every step or so I would grind lightly against her back and groan (silently of course) at the little grunts and yelps of surprise she gave in response. She was just at the right height so her ass lined up perfectly with my clit and I could so rub my tits all over her back, but I'd save that for another day I really didn't want to push her too far.

"Mmm" I accidentally groaned out loud when she stopped short and I ran into her, feeling her ass in all the right places. I'd been so focused on my dreams of ravishing her, that I didn't notice she'd stopped. She started toppling forward due to the force of my body so I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against me.

"S-sorry" she whispered as Ralph whimpered, having almost been dropped on his head.

"No problem, I got you" I whispered hotly in her ear.

"T-there's towels in the closet if you need them, I'll just go watch TV and feed Ralph until you're done" she said.

"M'kay" I said, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and hesitantly letting go of her warm body, shivering as her nails scraped lightly against my forearms.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, I felt empty and hot at the same time. Holding her and just being around her made me all warm inside and as soon as she left, it was gone but the heat on my skin remained. It was like her touch had burned a hole through my body, leaving her mark etched in my soul. I turned the water all the way to cold to get all the dirty thoughts out of my head and to calm down my aroused state.

I showered quickly, wanting to spend as much time as possible next to her. I towel dried my hair and tossed it behind my shoulders, hoping Lea would braid it for me or let me do hers, anything to get her to touch me again. I slipped on my nightgown, threw the towel in the hamper, and made my way out to her living room.

When I stepped into the room, I noticed that she wasn't there and that the TV was off. I checked the balcony, noticing that was empty as well and headed into her bedroom-soon to be _our _bedroom for the next 2 weeks. I lightly knocked on her door, which was practically open and was greeted by her soft voice.

She was cradling Ralph against her chest like a baby and singing softly to him as he lapped at his bottle, but that wasn't what captured my attention. She obviously hadn't heard me knock because she was standing there in nothing but a navy blue bra and matching lacy thong panties.

I made my way quietly into the corner of her room so I could watch her more closely without her noticing. She was wearing a grey silk charmeuse robe that was open and showed off her flawless skin in the dim lighting. I watched as she lightly rocked Ralph as if he were a real baby and how his little eyes dropped with every verse she sang.

Seeing her in this intimate moment made my heart swell. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the underwear set, but watching her maternal instincts take over was even more beautiful. The way she handled Ralph showed she was a natural and something about that brought me to tears.

I backed farther into the corner so I didn't disturb her and tried to get myself together. Watching her rocking our puppy to sleep made me think of her rocking our baby to sleep someday and suddenly I could see our entire future. I'd take her home to my crazy family and introduce them to the loud, bubbly, insanely hot New Yorker I'd fallen in love with. I could see our wedding, a nice small wedding in Central Park because I knew how crazy she was about New York. We would go away for our honeymoon, somewhere exotic and remote so no one would bother us and we'd have some crazy, hot, and passionate sex. We'd then get an apartment together, one big enough to hold parties for all our glee family. We'd argue over what color to paint the walls and eventually I'd give in because she was too fucking stubborn and she'd never change her mind. We'd live together for a few years in peace before we'd argue about colors for the nursery but I'd win this time because she'd be tired and hungry and I'd bribe her with candy and foot massages. We would sit on the couch and watch movies together while rubbing her big round belly and thinking about baby names. We'd find the perfect name, but then we'd find out the baby was the opposite sex so we'd start again. We'd argue over names some more and have tons of hormonal make-up sex and I'd be the one to apologize first because even though I'm right, she's the pregnant one. After the baby was born, I'd watch her rock it to sleep just like she is now before we got her pregnant again because there was no way in hell I was shoving a watermelon out of my va-jay. We'd watch our children play together as we grew older and we'd stay together as they grew up and left us to find their own paths.

I could see my entire future with this woman so clearly and it made my heart pound loudly in my chest. I was feeling so many emotions, it was hard to see straight. The strongest emotion was love, and I realized that I was painfully in love with Lea. The next was fear, I was scared of growing up and moving forward with my life but being with her made everything a little less scary. The next was hatred, I abhorred all the people that had hurt Lea in the past and everyone who ever put her down. I was also feeling slight tingles of joy spread through me when I thought about us being together, but the final emotion was the worst and took away that tingly feeling. I can't name the emotion because I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist, but it lies somewhere between doubt and hope. I had all these thoughts going on in my head and I couldn't express them to her. She was involved with other people, even though she appeared to be single. I was in love with a girl who didn't love me back and I had given away my heart to someone who didn't realize they had it.

I was just about to sneak back out of the room when she turned around noticed me. She gasped loudly and her face was a mixture of shock, amusement, and arousal.

"You finished your shower?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Y-yea" I said, trying not to stare at her breasts encased in the sexy blue bra.

"Great, you can put Ralph to bed while I go set up the coffee for tomorrow" she said, slipping the puppy into my arms.

"O-okay" I said, noticing how she brushed her fingers over my arms lightly.

"Oh and Naya" she said, stopping by the doorway.

"Huh?" I said, sitting down on her soft sheets so I didn't do something stupid like drool or trip over my feet while staring at her.

"I can play games too" she winked as she dropped the robe and sauntered out of the room, giving me a full view of her incredible backside.

"Jesus Lea" I whispered, admiring her amazing body. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said cooly, so I didn't seem so desperate.

How the hell did she know I was teasing her on purpose? I knew she was checking me out in the living room, and I know I got her all hot and bothered, but I didn't think she'd catch on so quickly. I honestly thought she'd just go with the flow, but I should have known better Lea was way too smart for that.

"You think I'm stupid?" she asked as she came back in from the kitchen. "I know flirting, Naya, and what you did was totally obvious and not fair. You got me all hot and then left, not cool" she smirked.

"You're crazy, put your clothes back on and go to sleep" I said, praying she'd let this go.

"No clothes, I like to sleep naked" she smiled, turning back the blankets and climbing in.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Now who's being fair?".

"I didn't say you had to wear clothes, I have a feeling you like being in your underwear like every other woman" she giggled, rolling over to face me. "Just admit it, you like me" she shrugged.

"What the fuck?" I asked in shock. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but I never thought I'd get to her so fast.

"Oh please, you think I didn't see you standing in the corner?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she yanked my nightgown over my head. "I could practically mop up the floor with your drool".

"Don't flatter yourself Sarfati, I was just admiring a hot piece of ass" I said.

I really couldn't deal with telling her the truth, especially when I knew she didn't feel the same way. I couldn't just say, 'You're right I do like you, in fact I love you. Possibly more then you've ever been loved in your entire life' and then be rejected. Being rejected by Heather hurt and I thought I was in love then, but now I _knew_ I was in love and dealing with this type of rejection would be unbearable.

She opened her mouth to argue and say something back, but stopped. "You're lying, you couldn't have gone through all that trouble just to see me naked" she finally said.

"If you keep yapping, you'll wake up the puppy and I'm not taking him out to pee because you won't go to sleep" I said.

"I could see the wheels turning in your head, what were you thinking about?" she asked, scooting closer to me.

"You really wanna know?" I asked, turning my head to face hers.

"Please" she whispered, her big brown eyes shining in the darkness.

"You" I said simply. "Watching you rock the puppy to sleep gave me a vision of the future and it was beautiful".

"Who was in it?" she asked curiously, her childlike innocence coming through.

"I can't tell you" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"If I do, then it won't come true" I shrugged.

"Bullshit" she laughed loudly, bringing back the 24 year old vixen lying naked next to me. "You're bluffing".

"Not really, it's true" I said confidently.

"Fine I'll let it go, but you'll tell me someday right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea I guess, it's up to you. You're the one who's living it".

"M'kay, goodnight Naya" she said, cuddling up to my side, her warm naked body pressed close to mine.

"Night Lea" I siad, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I really hope he sleeps through the night" she whispered before throwing her leg over mine and falling asleep.

"Me too" I laughed, picturing us trying to get a restless puppy to go back to sleep.

This was going to be an interesting 2 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Does anyone know of any other Riverchele fics? If so, then please let me know I'm dying to read them!<strong>

**Don't forget to vote on my poll for my next story, I've already got an idea swimming around and it looks as if Riverchele is in the lead!**

**Please review, it makes me happy! :D**


	4. No More

**Author's note: Hi guys, don't kill me I'm really sorry for the long wait! I just started college and I'm spending way too much time enjoying being a freshman instead of doing my work, but I'm trying!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee nor am I affiliated with any of the characters used in this story. They are real people, but this story has nothing to do with their lives. None of this actually happens, I made it all up.**

**Thanks again to my beta Jupiter01, she lost her power and still managed to get this back to me within a few days, she's amazing!**

**You can see a picture of Ralphie on my profile!**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lea P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up to sloppy wet puppy kisses and the alarm clock blaring loudly. I reached over blindly and slammed my hand around until I hit the snooze button to silence the noise. Last night was absolutely terrible. I never thought adopting a puppy would be like adopting a child. Ralph woke up every hour on the hour and demanded playtime and attention. Once he tired himself out, he would wine because he had irritated his stiches and was in too much pain to fall asleep. I sighed loudly and scrunched my face as Ralph continued to lick my cheeks like it was the first time he has seen me, his little smashed nose felt cold and wet against my neck.

I picked his tiny little body up off the bed and placed him on the floor to sniff around. I was just about to fling the covers back and stretch out my sore body when I felt myself pulled flushed against a warm body.

"Where you goin'?" she grumbled, her hot breath tickling my ear.

"To take Ralph outside, I don't want him to pee on the floor" I gulped as I ran my eyes over her smooth tan skin, realizing she was only in her underwear.

"I'll go, it's my turn" she said, standing up and stretching.

"You d-don't have to, I'll do it" I said, forcing myself to look away from her. Even with morning breath and bed-head, she looked hot. Her curvy body was on full display, tanned skin shining everywhere, and her smooth fingers were rubbing circles on my bare shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous Lea, we're taking turns and now it's mine. Go back to sleep, I'll get him" she said, bending down to pick up the yelping puppy.

As soon as she was gone I reached for my phone and called the one person who always knew what to do. I had never been this confused in my entire life. I loved Dianna with all my heart, and here I was shamelessly flirting and sleeping with another woman. Dianna and I weren't technically together, I didn't care about what people thought about my sexuality, but Dianna did and because of that we were never official nor could we be. She knew I still had a boyfriend and that never bothered her but to think about it, it never really bothered me either, it should have been a warning for me though, but I loved being with her so much that I didn't care.

I thought back to Naya and how much fun we've been having together. I'd only spent one night with her, but she'd managed to take my mind off of all my problems and make me laugh. Of course there was some flirting and some mild touching, but it was all for fun. So why was I feeling like this? Why did I feel like every one of Naya's touches made my skin feel like it was on fire? Why did her voice soothe me and make me want to melt at the same time?

"Hi Mom" I said as the she picked up the phone. I mentally cursed myself for calling so early, but I knew she'd be awake. We were both early birds, my dad was another story.

"Hi baby!" she said happily. "How's everything, did you and Dianna get that kitten yet?" she asked.

"Um no, not exactly" I said, running my hand through my hair. "I was wondering if I could come up for a few days".

"Of course Lea, you don't have to ask" she laughed before yelling loudly, even though he was most likely lying right next to her. "Marc, Lea's coming home!"

"It's about time" I heard him grumble tiredly.

"She's busy Marc let the girl live a little, you can't smother her anymore, she is a big girl now" she scolded.

"Mind your own business Edith, she's my baby girl"

"She's a grown woman!" she yelled.

"Jeez Mom" I laughed. "You couldn't have pulled the phone away from your mouth before screaming could you?"

"Sorry, when are you coming? Are you still on that ridiculous diet? How long are you staying? Do you want me to make anything special for you? Are you staying here or at Theo's?" she asked all in one breath. Something we both had in common: speed talking.

I couldn't help but giggle about how alike we are when we talk, but then I couldn't help but flinch at the mention of Theo's name. I should probably end things with him while I'm there, at least it would uncomplicated one aspect of my life.

"I'm leaving today after work. Yes I'm still a vegan and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not sure how long I'm staying. You can make anything you want, I'm sure it'll be great. I'm staying in my old room, is that okay?" I answered quickly.

"Okay, I'll have your father clean it up a bit for you. Are you sure you don't need anything else?" she asked.

"Yes mom I'm sure, I figured you and I could talk a little bit. I'm having some um…problems" I sighed.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that" she said sadly.

"It's okay, I just need some time off to think about it" I said.

"No problem honey, just call when you get in" she said before hanging up.

As soon as I hung up, Naya walked in carrying Ralph who was happily chewing on his bone.

"Hey little man" I cooed as his little tail wagged back and forth.

"Say hi to mommy Ralphie" Naya whispered, making his little paw wave. "I think we should paint his nails pink, what do you think?" she asked, cuddling him to her chest.

"He's a boy Ny, you can't paint his nails pink he'll probably chew it off" I laughed, smoothing my hand over his soft little head.

"Fine, what's for breakfast?" she yawned, placing Ralphie down on his bed before snatching my coffee cup out of my hands and downing it.

"Coffee" I shrugged, trying once again not to stare at her half naked body.

"That's all you have for breakfast? No wonder you're so tiny" she said, running her fingers over my bare thighs, sending shivers up my spine.

"I'm not tiny, I'm just the right size for me and it doesn't help when people steal my breakfast" I said, trying to suppress the moan that threaten to spill from my lips when her fingers teased the edges of my panties above my hipbone.

"Whatever, I'm going to make us some real food" she whispered in my ear as I felt my face flush bright red.

It's official, I have a crush on Naya Rivera. Anyone could see that she is hot, she's confident, strong, opinionated, and had one of the sexiest and most exotic bodies I've ever seen. Her long thick dark black hair, gorgeous tan skin, long muscular legs, womanly curves, and a well-toned flat stomach made up the girl standing half naked in front of me. Was anything about her not perfect?

Naya was definitely a diamond in the rough and anyone would be lucky to have her in their lives, so why was she flirting with me? Sure I'd play along, Naya was hot and if she was willing to pay me attention, then I'd let her, but I couldn't help wondering why she was here with me instead of with some other, prettier chick.

"I feel bad about leaving him here all alone" I said, motioning towards Ralphie, who was batting at one of the cat's toys.

"Why don't we take him with us?" she said, handing me a bowl of fruit and a new cup of coffee.

"Ryan will have a fit" I said, popping a grape in my mouth.

"Oh please, he'll get over it, it's only for one day and we'll keep him in your trailer when we're working" she said, handing me the sugar.

I watched as Naya continued to grab things out of my refrigerator before sitting down and eating next to me. She moved around my kitchen with comfort and ease and it shocked me. We've never been close friends before and here she was, living in my house like she belongs here. It was like we were having breakfast together as a couple that have been together their entire lives, instead of two women in love with other people.

"Okay" I said. "Maybe we can put him in one of his little outfits" I squealed, picturing him in the little blue t-shit with a gold star on it we bought him.

"Might as well, seeing as they're not going to fit him much longer" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I said I was sorry about that" I said, defending myself.

"Yea, well I'm not the one that's going to have a two-hundred pound dog in my apartment" she laughed.

"So then I'll get a bigger apartment, I was thinking about moving anyway" I said, before inhaling my coffee.

"Why?" she asked, rinsing off her dish.

"I don't really like living alone, but if I had a bigger place I'd have more to clean, more of a distraction, and it will give Ralphie more room to run around" I shrugged.

"Oh, maybe you should get a roommate then" she suggested before heading to the room to get dressed.

As we got ready for work, I was again surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. We laughed together and brushed each other's hair, making faces and taking pictures. Things that friends did things that Dianna and I used to do together.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I asked, as she swiped a tube of lip gloss across her full lips.

"Sure, you can ask me anything" she said.

"Why aren't you dating anyone?" I asked.

"Wow ok, that was awfully blunt wasn't it?" she giggled.

"I mean...no...I-I just-"

"Relax, I know what you meant" she laughed as she scooped up Ralph and handed him to me.

"So?" I asked as she walked towards the car.

"I have my eye on someone, but it's complicated" she shrugged, unlocking my car.

"So you do want to be in a relationship?" I asked, trying to hold Ralphie still while he attempted to jump out the window and explore the world.

"Uh yea. . .doesn't every girl?" she asked.

"I suppose, it's just that the entire time I've known you, you've been single" I said, fiddling with the radio.

"I hadn't found what I was looking for yet" she said, pulling into the Paramount lot.

"And you've found it now?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Like I said, it's complicated" she sighed before grabbing Ralph and getting out of the car. "You look really pretty today by the way" she said through the window.

I was just about to question her, when a swirl of blonde hair rushed in front of me and snatched Ralph out of my arms.

"You brought him!" Heather squealed, holding my baby up in the air above her head.

"Yes, but please be careful with him" Naya said, reaching for the squirming puppy. "He just had surgery and he's still a baby".

I giggled quietly and watched as she took the dog from our bubbly co-worker and cuddled him to her chest, almost as if she were trying to keep him safe.

"Don't mind her, she's just being a protective Momma" I laughed at Heather's frown.

"He's really cute, what's his name?" Amber asked, scratching behind his ears.

"Ralphie" I cooed, pressing my nose against his wet one.

"He's a hottie" Jenna laughed, opening the door to the recording studio. "Hey guys, check out Lea and Naya's new baby!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Suddenly we were surrounded by everyone in the studio oohing and awing at Ralphie who sat in the middle and wagged his tail happily, loving the attention. I watched as my co-workers passed the puppy back and forth purposely and how he eagerly licked their faces and drank up the attention.

"He's definitely a mommy's boy" Naya whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Look at him, he's got everyone wrapped around his stubby little paws. He practically demands and attracts attention and he's adorable, just like you" she smiled, flinching slightly when Ralph was roughly handled or passed through the air.

"I think he takes after you, he's stubborn when it's time to go outside and he fights with the cats, he didn't get that from me" I joked.

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes. "Your ass looks great in those pants by the way" she whispered seductively before yelling at Kevin who was throwing Ralphie up and down too roughly for her liking. I blushed furiously and turned away looking for a distraction and found myself starting at her instead.

I loved how protective she was over Ralphie, she acted as if he would break or get into trouble if she wasn't near him. She treated him like a person and not just an animal like most people, she really loved him and I couldn't have chosen a better momma for my puppy.

I decided that I'd had enough of the 'Ralph' show so I headed down the corridor in search of coffee. I had jest reached my destination, when a cool hand wrapped around my arm and tugged me into a dark room.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" she hissed.

"Sorry, I was busy" I said, looking around at the unfamiliar darkness.

"Doing what?" she snapped, the green of her eyes shining ominously in the little light there was.

"It was Ralphie's first night in a new home, it took a while to get him adjusted to everything, especially with the cats and all" I shrugged, taking a few steps back.

"You could have at least called, I would have helped you" she sighed.

"You didn't want to help, remember?" I asked softly, remembering our argument over getting a dog in the first place.

"It doesn't matter. I was worried about you, you should have called me" she said, pulling me into her chest.

"I'm sorry, things just were rough last night. Ralphie wakes up every hour on the hour and thinks its playtime and on top of that he doesn't want to go outside because it's too cold, so I practically have to force him to pee which is not an easy thing to do at 3 a.m." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Last night was been tough on both Naya and me, we took turns feeding Ralph who is always hungry, and then we took turns taking him out, but it was still exhausting. The only thing that made up for the bad night was being able to sleep next to a warm body for the night.

"I knew you weren't going to able to handle it" she said shaking her head. "It's like taking care of a baby, it takes way too much time and energy, that's exactly why I don't want kids" she said, her hand tracing circles on my back.

"I can so handle it" I said in shock, why would she assume that I couldn't handle having a dog?

"Sure you can" she laughed and kissed my head. "Look at you, you're exhausted and you look terrible".

I took a step back in shock, this was supposed to be my girlfriend, the woman I loved and she was degrading me. She is supposed to support me and make me feel better not worse. Naya had given me numerous compliments this morning and all of them had made me smile.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that" she laughed and grabbed my hands. "I was just saying that you should've called me, I would've helped you".

"I didn't need your help, I had Naya's and unlike you she actually wants to help" I snapped.

"She stayed over last night?" she asked tightly, her hands squeezing mine roughly.

"Yes, she staying with me for a while until Ralphie is adjusted to his new home, then I'm staying at hers while he gets familiar with hers" I said, trying to pull my hands out of her tight grip.

"Absolutely not" she said, shaking her head furiously.

"What?" I asked.

"There is no way you are spending an entire month living together, I don't trust you two" she said, her fingernails digging into the backs of my hands.

"Last I checked I was a grown woman who could make my own damn decisions" I snapped. What did she mean, she couldn't trust us? Trust me? Without trust, we had nothing.

"Please don't swear, you know I don't like it when you do that" she said softly.

"Why? Because it's unladylike? Does it embarrass you?" I snapped.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"I don't need this bullshit" I said, yanking my hands from hers. How dare she think she can control me?

"Lea wait" she cried, catching my arm as I turned to leave. "I'm sorry okay, I'm just upset you didn't call me, I waited all night for you" she whispered.

"So why didn't you just call me?" I asked curiously.

"We have a schedule" she said, pulling me back into her arms and resting her chin on my head. "Every Friday morning I call you to make sure you're spending the night at my apartment, then on Saturdays we stay in bed all day if we're not busy. Then you go home and call me Sunday night and I come over".

I looked up at her in bewilderment and almost laughed until I realized she was serious. "That's not how a relationship works Dianna, you can't schedule times to be together, and if you wanted to come over you should have called".

"That's the way it's always been" she said, pulling me closer as if she were trying to mold us together.

"No, we used to spend every night together and every morning too" I said sadly.

"Lea, you know I had to move, things were getting too serious and people were saying things about us" she sighed.

"Everything they said was true, you're the only one who denied it Di" I said, feeling my eyes burn with tears. The day Dianna moved out was by far one of the worst days of my life. No matter how hard I begged or how much I cried, she refused to stay.

"I thought you understood why I denied those rumors" she said.

"They aren't rumors Dianna, we are together!" I yelled in frustration.

"Ssh, keep your voice down" she snapped, slapping her hand over my mouth. "I don't know what's gotten into you Lea. Everything is fine, we're fine. I'm perfectly happy with you and I'm happy keeping it a secret too. I swear it's like every time we're happy you always have to go and start some drama and ruin it. It's like you don't want us to be happy together." she hissed as she released her hand, my face and lips red and stinging.

"I'm starting drama?" I questioned angrily. "I ruin everything?" I said, through my teeth. "I want to be with you, you are the one that doesn't want to be with me." I said with tears starting to run down my face. I was so angry I wanted to scream or rip her head off, whichever came first.

"Yes" she nodded. "You're the one that started with the whole puppy argument and you're the one who's living with another woman" she whispered harshly.

"No, it's you" I snapped, jabbing my finger into her bony chest. "It's you who won't hold my hand, it's you who moved out and pulled us apart, it's you who's embarrassed to be seen with me, and it's you with your damn self-esteem issues that is ruining everything" I fumed. "By the way she isn't living with me, she is helping me raise the puppy."

I was so angry, I could feel the steam radiating from my bones. Why was she being like this and saying these things? Why does she have to be so stubborn, I feel as if I am fighting a never-ending battle with her.

"I can't believe we're arguing about this" she laughed in disbelief.

"You're right" I said calmly. "There's no point in fighting anymore, I'm done" I said holding up my hands in defeat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at me through the darkness.

"Exactly what I said, I'm done" I repeated. "I can't do this anymore with you, Dianna" I said, my voice breaking. "I love you, but I can't pretend anymore. I'm tired of pretending it is not worth it anymore. I need someone who loves me and isn't afraid to stand up for me, someone who understands me and makes me happy" I cried. "I can't do this anymore Di, I feel like we're not even in a relationship anymore". It felt like my heart was being ripped open and shattered to piece, I loved her and I couldn't believe I was doing this, but this needed to be done because I deserved better and I know that. "I just want to go home and clear my mind" I sniffled.

"No" she said shaking her head slowly. "You're not leaving, I love you too much to let you go, we can take time off together, and if you're going to New York then I'm coming too" she said sternly.

"Don't do this Di, just let it go you don't want to be with me that badly anyway, if you did then everyone would know it" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Are you questioning my love for you?" she asked in shock. "If you are then you must be blind, do you know how hard it is for me to be with you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I responded.

"Seriously Lea, think about it, you're not the easiest person to get along with" she laughed.

"What?" I shrieked.

"You're loud, stubborn, overly-sensitive, dramatic, and single-minded. You never admit you're wrong and you're always debating something. You flirt with everyone and you're most likely cheating on me" she said, her jaw tight and her words clipped.

"I can't believe you would even think that, let alone say it out loud" I said, a fresh batch of tears making it's way down my face.

"This is what I'm talking about, why can't you just be honest with me?" she asked.

" Honest about what?" I sobbed.

"I know you like her Lea, I can see the way you two stare at each other and it's disgusting. I honestly don't know what you see in her or why you'd even invite her into your house" she said.

"What the hell are you talking about Dianna?" I asked, my voice raw with emotion.

"It's not like you haven't cheated before right? I mean you did sleep with me three weeks after you hooked up with Theo, so I really shouldn't be surprised you're with Naya" she shrugged.

"Fuck you" I spat. "I've never ever cheated on you nor would I ever cheat on you. The only reason Theo and I got together was because you asked me too, you needed a cover because you're so afraid to come out of the damn closet".

"All you have to do is admit it and I'll forgive you" she said, her voice completely normal as if she had no emotion.

Before I knew what I was doing, my fist was flying towards the wall and connected. There was a loud thud and there was now a giant crack in the wall. The sound made us both jump in shock. Never, had I been this upset. I hated violence and fighting was an act of weakness, but all I could see was red. I'd never felt so hurt in my entire life. She should believe me, she should always take my side, she should never bring me down or make me this upset, but it happened and it hurt. She didn't trust me, she basically told me I was a cheating lying whore, but she didn't care.

I slowly turned my body back to her and looked straight at the wall behind her. "I've never cheated on you Dianna, in order to cheat we would have had to be in an established relationship and according to you we're only fuck buddies" I said slowly and evenly. "I loved you more than anyone else in my entire life and that's obviously not enough for you".

I hesitated at first to look into her eyes before I walked away, but I needed her to know what I was feeling, all the hurt and all the pain that she was putting me through. I knew I hurt her feelings and I know that deep down inside she did love me, but I needed more. I needed security and I would never get that with her.

As I walked to my trailer I let myself cool down until I was completely numb, it wasn't until the feeling in my hand had returned and was screaming in pain when it finally hit me and I finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably in my trailer.

I sat on the bed and cried and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. The door opened and closed, but I barely noticed a thing. I blankly stared straight ahead as she worked around me, placing a sleeping Ralphie in my lap, shutting the blinds, locking the door, and turning the coffee pot on.

I vaguely heard her mumble a "Jesus Lea" before a cold ice-pack was tied to my swollen hand. Minutes later, which felt like hours later to me, I was sitting in her lap like a baby while she stroked my hair and sang softly in my ear.

I leaned into her warm body and buried my face into her soft hair. I reached for her hand and sighed when she interlocked our fingers, her soft hands encasing mine. I cried into her shirt and shivered when her fingertips found my lower back and began tracing soothing circles. It wasn't until I felt something wet hit my head that I realized she was crying too.

"You're gonna be okay you know that right?" she asked quietly.

"How do you know?" I said, my voice sore from crying

"Because I'm gonna take care of you and be here for you no matter what, no one hurts the people I care about" she whispered.

"You care about me?" I asked, looking into her sad brown eyes.

"More than you know" she said as she brought my head back down to her chest.

I sat with her as she removed the ice-pack from my unusually large bruising hand and hissed as she took each finger and bent them, making sure nothing was broken or out of place.

"So now we know not to punch any walls okay?" she said in a baby voice after deciding that I was okay.

"How did you know I punched a wall?" I asked.

"I've gotten into my fair share of fights when I was younger and my hand never looked that bad" she laughed. "Besides, you're too caring to physically harm someone so I'm assuming you let your anger out on an inanimate object".

"I can be dangerous when I want to be" I pouted.

"Please, you couldn't even hurt a fly" she laughed.

"I've squashed bugs before" I said defensively.

"No, you screamed until someone came and squashed it for you" she said, handing me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks for taking care of me, no one has taken care of me in a long time" I whispered as I leaned back against her.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that right?" she asked softly, her fingers tangled in the ends of my hair.

"Please don't ever leave" I begged, a few stray tears making their way down my face.

"Not unless you tell me too" she said so softly, I barely heard her.

I closed my eyes and clung tightly to her warmth. Her soft humming relaxed me and the sound of her heart beating lulled me to sleep. I felt myself being lifted once to be put in the car, and again before I was back in my bed with her arms around me.

* * *

><p>"Why am I crushing up tomatoes that are already diced?" she asked from across the kitchen.<p>

"Because no one likes lumpy sauce" I said, chopping the lettuce.

"But it's already cut, why can't we just use it like this" she grumbled.

There were a few things I had learned about Naya while living with her; one: she never put the lid back on the toothpaste. Two: she always left the bathroom door open when she peed. Three: she snored. Four: she was the most caring, honest, and protective person I knew. Five: she was a terrible cook.

Sure she made great coffee and occasionally she made salad or spaghetti, but penne pasta was obviously not her forte. I glanced over my shoulder and giggled as she slammed her fists into the bowl, trying to grind up the tomatoes.

She was wearing a pair of ratty old sweatpants, a sports bra, and one of my old aprons which was entirely too small for her. Her hair was pilled on top of her head and she was barefoot and covered in flour from the bread she insisted on baking.

I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself as she slipped Ralph a noodle under the counter and began singing along with the radio until she screamed bloody murder and scared me half to death.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled, wiping at her eyes furiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my hands frantically searched her body for any injuries.

"Those onions fucking burn" she whimpered, violently shoving the cutting board away from her.

"You are such a big baby!" I laughed. "I thought you got hurt, you're just crying over some onions".

"M'not a baby" she said, turning away from me and began stirring the noodles. "Damn onions" she mumbled under her breath.

"Here, I'll make the pasta and you do the salad okay?" I asked, grabbing the spoon out of her hands.

"Thank you Jesus" she said as I began stirring the noodles, which were now overcooked.

I sighed and continued to cut the onions when I felt something hard hit the back of my head and plop into the sauce.

"Seriously?" I asked, turning around to face her trying to hold back a smile.

"What?" she answered innocently, batting her eyelashes?

"Did you just throw a carrot at me?" I asked, holding up the soggy vegetable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, turning back to the salad.

I rolled my eyes and laughed silently as I bent over to check the bread. I was just about to pull it out of the oven when something hit my butt.

"That's real mature, Naya" I said, tossing the celery back at her.

"You're crazy, you know that? How could I possibly have thrown that at you from all the way over here?" she asked.

"Like this!" I said, taking a handful of noodles and tossing them at her.

"Oh no you didn't!" she shrieked as they caught in her hair and hung in her face.

"I believe I just did" I smirked.

"I think I need some help mixing the salad up, can you show me how?" she asked innocently.

"Sure" I shrugged as I made my way closer to her.

"Just hold the bowl still while I mix" she said, grabbing the lettuce in her hands.

Before I could register the evil look in her eyes, her hands made their way down my shirt and my bra was stuffed with salad.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed as she grabbed my boobs and squeezed them.

"Mixing it" she shrugged.

"Mix this" I said, dumping a spoonful of sauce down her back.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" she asked, backing away from me.

"You started it" I shrugged.

"Bring it, I play to win and I'm gonna kick your ass Sarfati" she said, before flicking flour in my face.

An hour later and the kitchen, Naya, Ralphie, and myself were all covered in food and lying on the floor.

"Told you I play dirty" she panted.

"I can't believe we just did that" I chuckled, slapping my hands over my face.

"It's all your fault" she said, shaking out her dirty hair.

"My fault? You're the one that started it, you threw the carrot at me!" I yelled.

"Nah, I don't recall that" she said standing up before pulling me up with her. "Tell you what, since I won, I'll give Ralphie a bath and do the laundry if you clean the kitchen" she said, scooping up our dirty puppy.

"Somehow that doesn't seem fair" I laughed. "This kitchen is a mess".

"Well if you weren't so damn anal about everything, I'd offer my services, but you'd probably chop my arm off if I used the wrong kind of soap" she laughed.

"I am not anal!" I yelled.

"And I'm not a bitch either" she smiled before patting my head and heading towards the bathroom.

I watched as her hips swayed back and forth a little more than usually until they disappeared completely behind the door. I sighed and began scrubbing the counter as I thought about my day. It had started off well, waking up in Naya's arms was warm and comforting and she made me feel safe and protected, it didn't hurt that she was practically naked and rubbing against me either.

This afternoon had been disastrous; breaking up with Dianna was one of the hardest things I've ever done and I knew it wasn't over. I'd hurt her when I said we weren't together because we were, I owed her an apology big time.

Even though I was extremely mad at her, I abandoned cleaning the kitchen to call her anyway I wanted us to still be friends because I did still love her, it was hard not to. She was so kind and sweet, the perfect girl for anyone to have on their arm and it killed me to let her go.

"I though you'd never speak to me again" she said quietly as she picked up the phone.

"I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to go that far" I said, preparing to hang up.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing, not you" she said, her voice thick with tears. "I'm so sorry Lea, I didn't mean to say those things, none of them are true" she cried.

"It's okay, I forgive you" I said.

"It's not okay, I should have never called you those names, belittled you, or even thought that you would cheat on me, I was just jealous that you were spending time with her and not me" she sniffled. "And I know it's my fault, if I weren't afraid to come out then we could be together and I've changed my mind, I want to be with you Lea, I don't care what anyone else thinks".

"Dianna I-

"Please Lea, just give me another chance, I promise it'll be better" she cried, cutting me off. "I'll move back in or you can move in with me, I want to be with you, I need you. I love you so much, please don't leave" she sobbed into the phone.

"I'm still going home for a while, I need to clear my head and sort some things out, then maybe we can talk about us" I said, pulling lettuce out of my bra.

"Please let me come with you, we can work things out together. Everything is better when we're together, we were meant to be" she begged.

"Okay" I sighed. I really didn't want her to come with me, I needed to do this alone. Part of me said to tell her no, but the other part, the part that still loved her with all my heart told me to say yes.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but this is it Dianna if you can't give me what I want then I'm done" I said truthfully.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Everything's going to be better baby I swear" she said happily.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning" I said as my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't actually eaten anything yet.

"Thanks Lea, you have no idea how much this means to me. I love you so much" she said brightly.

"I love you too" I sighed, I should have been feeling better that she wanted to work things our, but I was too frustrated with myself and with her to be happy.

"Sweet dreams baby" she said, blowing a kiss and hanging up.

I stared at my phone and prayed I had made the right decision. My head felt as if it would burst if I thought about it any longer, so I grabbed a few take-out menus and headed towards the bathroom door.

"Hey I'm ordering some food, do you want Mexican or Thai?" I asked, as I pounded on the door.

"Definitely Thai, I've had enough Mexican food to last me a lifetime" she said, flinging open the bathroom door and emerging in a cloud of steam.

Both her and Ralphie wear wearing matching white towels around their bodies and were soaking wet. My mind went blank and there was not one coherent though that went through my brain.

"S-s-s-so do you have a favorite" I asked, adverting my eyes away from her body and back to the menu.

"I don't know, let me see it" she said, standing over my shoulder where I could get a clear view of her without her noticing I was staring.

Tiny water droplets clung to her long shiny hair and slid down gorgeous tan skin before coming to rest on her voluptuous chest, concealed only by the white towel.

I watched as she studied the menu with one hand while placing the other on her hip. My fingers ached to dip below the towel and touch the soft skin beneath it. I wanted so badly to run my hands over the curve of her waist and up her long legs. Why was this woman so insanely gorgeous? I slowly dragged my eyes back up to her chest and appreciated her perfect chest before making eye contact. Her dark eyes were focused on the menu in front of her and she twirled a lock of wet hair around her finger, it was only when I went to stare at her plump lips that I realized they were moving.

"Uh . . .sorry, what did you say?" I asked, scratching some flour out of my hair.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" she asked, her eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Um I was uh. . .I got distracted" I shrugged.

She laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Just get in the shower, I'll order the food and wash our clothes, you like vegetable curry right?" she asked, picking a piece of lettuce from my cleavage.

"Y-Y-Yea, that'd be great" I said, gasping as her warm hand touched the top of my breasts.

"Kay, I'll see you when you're done" she smiled before tossing the lettuce in the trash and closing the door.

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water envelope me. I leaned against the shower wall and closed my eyes. I hadn't had that much fun in a long long time, I couldn't even remember the last time I was able to goof off and just be myself. Dianna would have never done something like that with me, she would have degraded me for even thinking of doing something so childish. They were both so opposite, Naya was spontaneous and fun, while Dianna was easy going and conservative. Both of them meant a lot to me, I was in love with Dianna and I was quickly falling for Naya.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly put on my most comfortable pair of pajamas.

"Hey, food's here" she said as I walked into the bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed with Ralph, who was fast asleep. She had two bowls of food sitting on the nightstand and she was watching a movie while casually flipping through a magazine.

"Mmm, it smells delicious" I said, climbing under the blankets next to her.

"Here" she said, patting the space next to her as I quickly snuggled into her arms.

"Thanks" I smiled as she handed me a pink bowl filled with hot food. "So good" I moaned just at the smell of my food, I hadn't eaten all day and vegetable curry was one of my favorites.

"Ssh" she said, focusing on the movie. "This is my favorite part".

"The Notebook?" I asked, my eyes flicking briefly to the screen before landing on her face, illuminated by the soft light of the TV.

"I love this movie" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Wow, I didn't know you got this emotional over a movie" I said, gently wiping her eyes with my thumb to have some type of skin contact.

"Yea well, it's been a rough day" she said, turning off the TV and rolling towards me until our faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" she shrugged.

"You didn't have to stay with me, you could have left" I said softly.

"I couldn't leave nor would I ever leave you, I told you that I'll always be here for you and I never break my promises" she said, her hand resting lightly on my cheek.

"I don't know how to repay you" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"You could come get me the next time you're upset about something" she shrugged. "Seeing you that sad hurt me Lea, I've never seen someone look so broken when they're usually so strong, so loud, so unbreakable" she sighed. "I never want to see you hurting again, so next time come to me, I'll help you".

"Okay" I said, as she caught the few tears that made their way down my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"No" I shook my head. "I just want to pretend it didn't happen".

"Running from the problem won't make it go away" she said sadly.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving tomorrow. I need to sort things out, think with my head for once instead of my heart" I said, thinking of how heartbroken I was fighting with Dianna.

"You're leaving?" she whispered sadly.

"Just for a week or so, I'll be back" I said, placing our empty bowls on the nightstand and turning off the lamp, leaving us in the dark.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, her voice strangely quiet.

"It's the only way I can get away from this mess" I said. "I need my family right now and they're not here".

"I don't want you to go" she whispered, her face moving closer and closer to mine.

"I don't either, but I can't ignore it forever" I sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, her warm breath so close it tickled my lips.

"Sure?" I breathed, inhaling her womanly scent.

"Can you hurry up and get better, I don't want to be here without you" she said, her forehead leaning against mine.

"You're staying here?" I asked in shock.

"I want to be as close to you as I possibly can" she whispered, taking my hands under the covers.

"Naya I-

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know you and Dianna are whatever you are, just know that I'm here for you and that I care okay?" she asked, her voice low.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me" I said, smiling softly.

She squeezed my hands tightly before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep. I waited until her breaths evened out before letting my mind wonder. Dianna was right, there was definitely something between Naya and myself. The way Naya comforted me felt way better than it should have, she was like a backbone, my backbone that I lost. She provided me with the security I needed. We were a lot alike in many ways; loud and outspoken, outgoing and caring, dependable and protective, and so much more.

I loved being with her, and lying in her arms was the best feeling in the world. It was all so wrong, but it felt so good. She makes me feel beautiful and she makes sure I know it, she makes me feel confident like I can take on the world, she supports me when I need it and she seems to know when I need her the most. I feel like she is truly my other half. I always know what she is thinking, whereas with Dianna it's always a guessing game. She isn't embarrassed to be with me and she didn't force me to be anything other than myself.

Dianna was the total opposite. Quiet yet demanding, creative yet observant, kind and gentle. She was my dream girl, the perfect one for me. We balanced each other out and worked well together. I loved her and I knew she loved me, I just couldn't get over the things she says or the way my heart shrinks when she is around.

Everything was a mess right now, I loved both of them in very different ways and it didn't help that they were both trying so hard to make me see the good in them. I felt torn and confused, frustrated and lost. Never have I not known what I wanted in life, not even when I was younger, I knew exactly what I would be when I grew up. I knew exactly how to get there, and I knew exactly what it would take to do it. Now, I was clueless.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and cold. I reached behind me, only to be met with an empty cold bed. I could smell fresh coffee coming from the kitchen and lazily dragged myself up and followed the scent.

"Morning!" Naya said happily, as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a big hug. "Ralphie missed his mommy this morning, didn't you little boy?" Naya cooed to the happy puppy.

"Hi Ralphie" I said, bending down to pet him as he licked my face.

"This is for your trip" she said, handing me a travel cup filled with warm coffee. "I hope you don't mind, but I added a few things to your suitcase just in case you may need them" she said also handing me a bowl of oatmeal and strawberries.

"Thanks" I smiled, watching as she worked around my kitchen with ease like she always had.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off? I don't really want you to leave your car at the airport and I really don't mind." she said, placing a tall glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Yes I'm sure" I smiled, munching on my breakfast.

"You know my number if you need anything right?" she asked, filling Ralphie bowl with the new formula.

"Yes" I said.

"And I have all your numbers right, just in case anything happened while you were gone" she said, placing an omelet in front of me. "Don't worry, it's a substitute, I know you don't eat eggs" she smiled.

"You're adorable, did you know that?" I laughed, taking a bite of my yummy looking breakfast.

"No, I am not" she pouted. "I just wanted to make you a good breakfast before you left".

"And you did a great job" I said, polishing off the rest of the strawberries.

"Thanks" she smiled sadly.

"Hey don't be sad, I'll be back in no time I promise" I said, looking into her eyes reassuring her about everything and anything between us.

"It means a lot to me that you're staying here Naya, I feel a lot better knowing that you'll be here when I get back" I said, grabbing her soft hands laughing as they completely covered mine.

"I'll always protect you, you have nothing to worry about" she smiled, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I didn't know what to say, just knowing that she would be here for me meant more than I could express and before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against hers and my body was flush against her soft, muscular body.

As soon as our lips connected, I saw fireworks. I always thought it was a metaphor, like when Finn claimed he saw fireworks because he was in love, but I was wrong. They were real, very very real and I wanted more. I tangled my hands in her long hair and shoved our mouths together forcefully, relishing in her taste. I shoved my tongue forward between her teeth, hoping she would get my message, and when she opened her mouth, I tasted heaven.

She always smelled spicy and sexy and she tasted like it too. I moaned against her lips and smiled when she wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel the familiar heat pooling between my legs and my lungs shrivel up from lack of air, but I didn't want it to end. Everything about it felt so perfect, so good, and yet I knew it was wrong. I had just done what Dianna had accused me of doing. I kissed another woman. I cheated on my girlfriend.

I quickly pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, panting roughly against her neck.

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

"Was it that bad?" she asked in shock.

"No, it was prefect and everything I've ever dreamed of" I confessed.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes searching mine for an answer.

"I can't do this to you, it's not fair" I said, shaking my head. There I go again, thinking with my heart, it always led to trouble and hurt.

"Is it because of Dianna?" she asked sadly.

"Yes" I nodded. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"You didn't" she said, holding my face up to hers. "I've wanted that for a long time and while I know it may never happen again, I'm grateful for this opportunity" she smiled.

"I'm a terrible person" I cried.

"No, you're hurt and I understand, but you are not and could never be a terrible person" she said, hugging me close. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens this doesn't change anything between us." She said, cupping my face.

"Thank you" I said, burying my face in her chest.

"No, thank you" she said, pushing me back. "Now, go home!" she laughed. "Try to have some fun while you're there, you deserve it but don't do anything I wouldn't do" she winked.

"Well that certainly narrows it down" I said sarcastically.

"Haha" she chided. "Go and don't come back until you're ready to make penne pasta the right way" she shouted as she handed me my suitcase and shut the door in my face.

I laughed at her playfulness and headed to my car. I was only planning on staying for a week, but being away from Naya for more than a few minutes was tearing at my heart. I missed her already and I hadn't even pulled out of the driveway yet.

"Wait!" she yelled, running down the steps and out in front of me. "Ralphie didn't get to say goodbye" she said, handing me the overly-excited puppy.

"Goodbye handsome, be good for momma" I said, as he licked my face.

"Bye mommy!" she yelled as I pulled away. "We'll miss you!"

I laughed as I pulled away, but immediately felt my heart sink when I turned in the direction of Dianna's house. I didn't have the heart to tell Naya that I was bringing her along, it wasn't really planned that way and I knew it would crush her.

I pulled into the parking lot and made my way up her long flight of stairs before knocking softly on the door.

"It's open" she yelled through the door.

"You all ready to go?" I asked, picking up her carry on.

"Come here" she said, holding her hand out to me.

"Di, we really need to go, I don't want to be late and there's always paparazzi in the afternoon so if we go now, we won't be seen" I said.

"Just for a minute" she said, pulling me towards her. "Hi" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me, her face centimeters from mine.

"Hi" I whispered back.

"I'm really happy we're making this work" she smiled, her arms sliding down my back.

"Di, I-

"Kiss me" she demanded as she pressed her lips against mine.

No stars, there was nothing what so ever when she kissed me. Her lips were thin, not plump like Naya's and she smelled sickenly sweet. Her arms were much too skinny and cold, nothing like Naya's warm embraces. Her tongue swiped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth out of habit. Her tongue invaded my mouth and I felt my body respond, heating up quickly with every touch. Nothing felt as good as it did with Naya, nothing tingled as much or was as electric, but I loved her. I've been with her for 3 years and my attraction for her has never diminished, but something is defiantly different now.

"Tell me you love me" she whispered harshly against my neck, sucking greedily on my skin.

"I love you" I whispered quietly.

"Tell me I'm yours" she groaned, shoving her thigh into my crotch and rubbing me through my jeans.

"Uh. . .you're mine" I groaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Only yours right?" she asked, removing my shirt and cupping my breasts through my thin bra.

"Only mine" I repeated, whimpering as she removed her leg only to groan as she unzipped my jeans and lifted me up against the wall.

I quickly wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, kissing whatever skin I could reach.

"Tell me you belong to me" she said, carrying me towards her bedroom.

"I do" I said as she roughly threw me onto the bed and removed my bra, pinching my harding nipples.

"Only me" she said, her hazel eyes locking with mine.

"Dianna please" I begged as her hand drew circles on my thighs.

"What?" she asked, dipping her head down and sucking my breast into her warm mouth.

"Take me" I gasped as she placed a kiss on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Gladly" she said, before dragging my panties down my legs and parting my wet folds.

"Fuck" I yelled, sitting straight up when her lips wrapped around my bundle of nerves.

"No swearing" she said quickly, pushing me back down before continuing her assault on my sensitive nub.

I moaned loudly and fisted my hands through the sheets because she hated it when I pulled her hair and yelled when her teeth scraped lightly against my clit.

"You like it?" she asked, her tongue swirling around inside me.

"God yes more please" I groaned. I was so close, I could practically taste it.

"You want more?" she asked, shoving two fingers inside me and curling them upwards, making my world go black.

"Ah!" I yelled as my stomach began coiling so tightly it was painful.

"Let go, come for me baby" she said, pumping her fingers furiously while her thumb flicked over my clit at a rapid pace. "Everything's going to be better baby, I promise. I won't mess it up this time" she whispered.

"Oh god" I gasped as I began buckling against her fingers, her mouth silencing my cries of pleasure.

"God that was amazing" I panted when I felt like I could breath again after my orgasm.

I sat up and watched as she began removing layer upon layer of her clothing, slowly exposing her creamy skin to me.

"You still want more?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in question and her eyes dark with arousal.

"Absolutely" I said, climbing on top of her and pressing our bodies together.

Our tongues began a battle for dominance as our hands wandered over each other's bodies, caressing and touching every part. I pushed her legs apart and laid down in-between them.

"I love you" she whispered as my hand slipped past her wet curls and into her tight heat.

"I love you too" I said, pressing my lips against hers chastely as she began crying out and withering beneath me.

I curled my fingers inside her and rubbed her with the palm of my hand while pulling the tight pink nipple into my mouth.

"Mmph" I gasped as her fingers slid back into me and began mirroring my actions.

"So good" she moaned, her body shaking in pleasure. "We're so good together".

"Come for me Di" I grunted as her pace increase, causing my hand to quicken in response.

"Let's come together" she whispered, pressing her lips against mine as she clamped down on my fingers and we both exploded in pleasure.

* * *

><p>"I got you something" she whispered once we were dressed and ready to go.<p>

"What is it?" I asked, examining the little black box.

"Just open it" she smiled, laughing at my face when I realized what was inside. "I see you staring at mine all the time, so I got you one" she said, taking the necklace from my hands and clasping it behind my neck.

"It's beautiful" I said, picking up the gold star of David pendant hanging around my neck.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her chin resting on my shoulder as I stared at her through the mirror.

"I love it, thank you so much Di" I said, pulling her arms around me.

We quickly gathered together all of her bags, pilled them in the backseat of my car, and were pulling into the airport when I noticed the camera flashing.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I loved my fans and I loved the attention, but it was annoying and it's one of the things that ruined our relationship in the first place. I grabbed my suitcase and Dianna's carry on with one hand and grabbed hers with the other.

She quickly stiffened beside me and gave me a light squeeze before pulling away, shaking her head, and quickening her steps, knowing I hated it when she powerwalked.

I stopped in my tracks and felt the tears spring to my eyes. Nothing had changed like she said it would. She was still embarrassed of me and she obviously didn't want anyone knowing we were together. I turned the opposite way and made my way to the bathroom. My heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces. I felt dirty and used. I let her make love to me, I let her back into my life, I trusted her, and I had believed all her lies. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. I had been a fool to think that things would change so quickly. To think that she actually loved me enough to let everyone else know it.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hate her. I drew back my fist and aimed it at the wooden door, punching it as hard as I could, the pain spreading quickly from my knuckles up my entire arm. As I stood there, my arm screaming in pain I felt the anger leave my body until I was numb. I refused to cry over her, I refused to let her bring me down. I thought of Naya and the pain slowly subsided. She told me she would always be there for me and I needed her. I needed her comfort and security. I needed her warmth and protection. I needed to feel loved.

I took a look in the mirror, stretched out my bruised hand, straightened my spine, and plastered a grin on my face. I was not going to give in, she would not make me feel like this any longer.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to her and began signing autographs and taking pictures with fans who were in the lobby.

"Where did you go?" she whispered.

"Bathroom" I said quickly.

"What happened to your hand?" she gasped, her hands reaching out to cradle it before she realized where she was and sat back in her seat.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said dryly, smiling and posing with a little girl who looked much too young to even understand the concept of GLEE.

I spent the entire plane ride pretending to be asleep and when the pilot announced we had landed, I jumped up, grabbed my suitcase, and made my way through the airport to find a taxi.

"Lea wait!" she called, trailing behind me.

I stuck my arm out and hailed the cab as she breathlessly caught up with me.

"What's the big rush?" she asked.

"It's New York, you've got to be fast" I said quickly before ducking into the car and pulling the door closed before she had a chance to get in, she wouldn't have gotten in on my side anyway, according to her there are too many people around who would be wondering why we were so close.

I gave the driver my address and stared ahead as she climbed in next to me without saying a word.

"I can't wait to see your dad again" she said excitedly as we pulled in front of my parent's house.

I didn't answer, I just paid the driver, grabbed my suitcase and ran into my mother's open arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" she said squeezing me tightly. Usually she'd be talking my head off within the first five seconds, but she knew I was upset so she kissed my forehead and led me inside before greeting Dianna and calling my father in from the living room.

"Hi daddy" I said, hugging him tightly as he made his way outside.

"Hi baby girl, how're you doing?" he asked, she must've told him I was upset because he would've joked around, before telling me how the Yankees were disappointing him this year like he usually did. Instead he gave me a soft smile and carried my suitcase up to my room.

"Daddy?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"Yea" he answered, grumbling as my mother called us down for dinner.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be down later" I said, watching as he nodded and made his way downstairs before laughing and joking around with Dianna. I never understood the connection between them, but he always treated her like a second daughter.

I sat down on my bed and looked around the room, nothing had changed a bit. Same posters, same bedding, same stuffed animals, and the same pictures lined the walls.

I reached into the closet and put on my white fluffy robe before steeping into the shower and letting the warm water relax me.

By the time I was finished, I was back in my comfy pjs, which now smelled like Naya and was heading downstairs to find them playing a board game and watching a basketball game on TV. Dianna hated sports, I had to beg her to come to a game with me once and she pouted the entire time, it was absolutely miserable.

"Hey look who's back, are you hungry?" my mother asked, already heading to the kitchen to heat up my dinner.

"Yea, thanks" I mumbled squeezing in next to my father on the couch.

"There's space over here" Dianna said, gesturing to the loveseat she was sitting in by herself.

"I'm good" I said, leaning my head on my dad's strong shoulder.

"Okay, now I want to hear all about this past season, what kind of crazy things have they come up with?" my mother asked excitedly, handing me my plate of food.

I tuned out their conversation and ate my food in silence, all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and never wake up. Never have to deal with this type of pain again.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was being shaken awake and met with tired hazel eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to get up" she said, helping me off the couch.

"Where are my parents?" I asked, looking around the now empty living room.

"They went to bed, you fell asleep about an hour ago" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. I wanted to pull away and yell at her, question her, beg her to tell me what I had done wrong, I wanted to know why I wasn't good enough for her.

When we got to my room, I pulled back the blankets, climbed in, and shut my eyes waiting for my exhaustion to win over.

"I think it's be best if I slept in the guest room" I heard her say as she grabbed her bags. "I'm going to shower, I'll see you in the morning" she said, pressing a kiss to the back of my head. "Lea?" she called as she stood in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, turning to face her. She looked just as beautiful and as innocent as ever and it broke my heart even more to know that she didn't even care.

"I love you" she whispered.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her, I didn't want to see her anymore. She waited in the doorway for a few minutes before sighing loudly, shutting off the light, and closing the door behind her. Only then did I let the tears fall. I had officially lost her, I was done. Nothing could fix this. No amount of jewelry or promises could make up for this.

I sat up and removed the necklace from around my neck. I shoved it in the drawer of my nightstand and stared at it. How could something so beautiful be a symbol of how much pain I was feeling?

As soon as I laid back down, I heard a ringing noise coming from my suitcase. I quickly got up and unzipped it, finding my laptop inside. I opened it up and Naya's bright face popped up.

"Hi mommy!" she said, holding Ralphie into the camera.

"Hi" I sniffled.

She immediately set Ralph down and frowned. "What's wrong Lea, why're you crying?" she asked worriedly.

"Because I've finally made my decision" I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Oh Lea, I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"It's okay" I smiled. "You're here right? That's all I need".

"You need me to kick her ass?" she asked pretending to karate chop the lamp sitting next to her.

"No" I laughed. It was a healthy laugh, one that I needed to feel better and it worked "Not this time." I smiled at her through the computer screen

"If you say so" she sighed, adjusting the camera so I could see her entire body.

"I'm coming home in two days" I said happily. "So don't make any plans for dinner" I smiled with a devilish grin.

"You're coming back so soon?" she asked excitedly. "Ralphie, mommy's coming home tomorrow!" she yelled at the puppy who was snoring away on her lap. "Wait, did you figure everything out?" she asked.

"Not all the way, but I know what I need to do and I know what's best for me" I smiled.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You" I smiled. "And Ralphie of course".

I watched as she smiled brightly, tears of happiness springing in her eyes.

"That sounds good to me" she laughed.

"Goodnight Ny" I said, yawning tiredly.

"Night Lea, sleep tight" she said before the screen went black.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes tightly. The only thing I could see was Naya's bright smile and Ralphie's happy little face and that was all I needed.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Last night was the first time I had actually slept through the night since Dianna and I began fighting. I was still exhausted, but I felt better. All it took was a smile from her and I was okay.

I jumped in the shower, got dressed quickly, and met my mother in the kitchen.

"Morning" she said, handing me some toast.

"Hi" I smiled. "Where's daddy?".

"He and Dianna went to the store to get those vegetables things you like, I'm going to put them in with our breakfast" she said, flipping over something on the stove and checking the oven. I never knew what my mother was cooking, but it was always delicious so I didn't care.

"So" I started fiddling with my nails nervously.

"You can tell me anything Lea, you know that" she said, her back still towards me.

She always amazed me with how much she knew me. She knew something was wrong before I did, she knew I was upset without me saying or doing anything, and she knew I'd mess up before I did. She knew exactly how I was feeling when I didn't.

"I know" I whispered.

"Just start from the beginning" she said, sitting down next two me with two cups of coffee.

"I was stupid" I said lowly.

"You're not stupid Lea, you just have a big heart that's all" she said, rubbing my back.

"How do you know what I'm going through?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I don't" she smiled sadly, "but I'd imagine it has something to do with Dianna".

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's here isn't she?" she asked. "The last time she was here, you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other and now you're barely speaking, what happened?" she asked.

"I love her, I really do but. . ." I whispered, my eyes stinging with tears. "We were together for three years, and no one knew. She didn't want anyone to know and I loved her so much that I didn't care".

"Then what?" she asked, gesturing for me to continue. She wasn't even the least bit shocked that I was gay. Then again, she always knew me.

"Then I wanted more, I got tired of sneaking around. We started fighting. She moved out and I got upset. She promised me things would change, but they didn't. She told me it would be best for both of us if no one knew. I started to feel like she didn't love me anymore, we hardly ever saw each other and when we did we fought. I tried to break up with her, but she begged me not to. She told me she was sorry and that she didn't care about hiding anymore" I said, my eyes burned with tears, but none would fall. It was like I had literally run out and I couldn't cry anymore.

"And now?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm done" I whispered. "I'm done feeling this way, feeling used emotionally and physically. I feel so naïve for believing her. Why didn't I know any better?" I asked, my voice cracking. I felt like I was sobbing, my chest hurt and my lungs burned, but nothing would come out.

"Because you always give people the benefit of the doubt, you see the kindness of peoples heart" she shrugged. "You always have" she laughed. "Do you remember the time your cousin pushed you outside and you scraped your knee?" she asked.

There had been so many cousins and so many scraped knees that I couldn't possibly know what she was talking about.

"You were 9 and you had a show the next day and you were overly excited as usual" she laughed. "I knew you were tired, but I let you go outside and play anyway, even though it was dark. You were singing and all the kids kept telling you to be quiet, but you ignored them, singing the same song over and over again. Finally one of them shoved you down to get you to shut up. Your knee was covered in blood and you wouldn't stop crying. We brought you in and cleaned you up and when we asked you what happened you said that someone must have tripped in the dark and knocked you over" she said, placing her hand on my knee. "They pushed you on purpose Lea and you knew it, but you always saw the good in people. You always believed that they could do no wrong even in the worst situations" she whispered.

"So what're you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"Go with what makes you happy" she shrugged. "If you're happy then nothing else matters".

"Thanks mom" I said, joining her at the stove.

We spent the rest of the morning catching up and bonding. I loved my parents more than words could express and it may sound corny, but I loved being their little girl. I told her all about Ralphie and how much fun Naya and I have together. I thought she was going to ask about her, but she didn't. She just nodded and smiled as usual, although I think there was more to that smile then meets the eye.

"Hello anyone home?" my dad yelled as he came barreling into the kitchen, his arms full of groceries.

"In here daddy!" I yelled, placing juice glasses on the table.

"Smells great, I'm hungry" he said, rubbing his growing beer belly.

"Of course you are, you are a bottomless pit" my mother said, kissing him lovely.

I watched my parents closely, most people thought it was gross when their mom and dad kissed, but I thought it was cute. I wanted that kind of love that they had, the kind that never fades. I hardly ever remembered them arguing as a child, only once did I find my dad on the couch and I cried loudly outside my mother's door until he was allowed back in. I wanted to grow old with someone, I wanted be able to share memories with them, and tell stories to our grandchildren. I always thought that person would be Dianna, but now I couldn't even see us together for another day, let alone a lifetime.

"Hey" she whispered from behind me, wrapping her arms around my stomach. "Your dad and I had so much fun shopping, I figured out where your pickiness came from, he spent 15 minutes trying to find the right green pepper and none of them were good enough 'his little girl" she laughed, pressing a kiss on the back of my neck as I stiffened in her arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, turning me around. "Did you sleep okay?"

I didn't say anything, just pulled away and walked into the living room where my phone was ringing. I pulled it out and read over the text. It was from Theo asking me to meet him for coffee. I sighed and told him I'd be there shortly, I might as well get it out of the way now. The faster I could go back to L.A., the better.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a little while, I'll be back" I said, sticking my head into the kitchen where they were all cooking something.

"But breakfast is almost ready!" my mom exclaimed.

"I know, I'll be back soon I promise" I said turning to leave.

"Come on baby girl, we haven't seen you in months can't you have breakfast with your old man?" my dad asked, his eyes pleading.

"I can't, I promised I'd meet Theo in 20 minutes" I said, noticing the way Dianna's eyes narrowed into slits at the mention of his name. "Don't eat it all daddy" I said, grabbing my coat.

"Lea, wait I-

"Don't" I whispered, holding my hand out to stop her. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I'm going to end things with him".

"I love you" she said smiling, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I walked quickly to the coffee shop, the cool air hitting my face.

"Hi" he said, standing up and hugging me tightly.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I got you a coffee, I didn't know what else you liked" he shrugged.

"Coffee's good" I said, sitting down across from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"I didn't know I was coming, it was kind of last minute thing" I shrugged.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"Only two days"

"Didn't you want to see me?" he asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" I wondered.

"You didn't call, in fact you never call" he laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy. Things have been crazy lately we just started a new season and everyone's going nuts" I said.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Okay?" I asked. "You're okay with me not calling you?".

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I'm just a cover anyway right?" he laughed wickedly.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock.

"I'm not stupid Lea, we haven't seen each other in months and the last time we fucked was last year" he frowned.

"Wow" I breathed. "I don't know what to say".

"It's okay, you're here now right? How about we finish up here and go back to my place?" he asked, his haunting eyes and crooked grin fixated on my chest.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me, let's go" he said, standing up to take my hand.

"I don't think so, I don't think this is going to work out" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"And why not?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're just using me for sex!" I whispered shouted.

"And you're just using me as a cover so you can fuck your little blonde girlfriend so we both get what we want" he said, that shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"Go to hell" I spat, grabbing my purse.

"This isn't over Lea, you walk out that door and I'll tell everyone. I'll tell the paparazzi, celebrity news, and other media outlets that know you. You don't scare me one bit. I'll let them know what a lying, cheating, whore you really are" he snapped.

"You wouldn't, not only would you ruin me but it will destroy you as well because you are linked to me" I gasped, my eyes wide in fear.

"Oh trust me, I don't care because I'm rarely in the picture anyways, do you think I like getting laid once a year? This is how it's going to work bitch" he said forcefully. "You are going to come home with me, have a little fun, and then pretend this whole thing never happened" he said, rubbing his crotch against my backside.

"Over my dead body" I said, stomping on his foot and running out of the restaurant.

As I walked back home, my phone rang continuously with his messages. I was sure he'd out me and right now I didn't care. Let them know I was gay, let them know Dianna and I were together. They could call me what they wanted, it's true after all. I'm done hiding.

I burst into the house, slamming the door, and stomping up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and began throwing things into it without care.

"Lea, baby what are you doing?" Dianna asked, watching as I shoved my toothbrush into a side pocket.

"Leaving" I answered gruffly.

"But we just got here" she said. "What happened with Theo? Why're you so upset?" she asked.

"I want to go home" I said ignoring her questions.

"You are home" she said, wrapping her arms around me. "Talk to me" she whispered.

"We're done" I said, referring to both my relationship with Theo and her.

"Thank god!" she sighed, pressing her lips against mine. "He was ruining things anyway, now we can be happy" she said, peppering my face with kisses. "Hey what's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Loud, stubborn, single-minded, selfish, and dramatic" I whispered remembering her hurtful words. "I guess it's not as bad as being a lying cheating whore" I shrugged as I continued to pack.

"What are you talking about Lea, you're none of those things" she said, grabbing my arms. "Did he call you those things?" she asked.

"Not just him" I said shaking my head. "You did too".

"Lea, I-

"I mean it's all true right?" I asked. "I slept with you and I slept with Theo, which makes me a whore. I lied to him about you, therefore I'm a liar too. Did you guys forget anything else? Am I ugly too? Or how about a failure? Bull-headed? Just let me know, I'll add it to the list" I yelled in defeat.

"I didn't mean to say those things Lea, you know I was just upset" she said softly, her eyes cast downwards.

"Because you thought I was cheating on you?" I asked as she nodded. "Well, once a whore, always a whore" I laughed. "I guess the reputation speaks for itself".

"But you didn't cheat, I know you didn't. I believe you baby" she said, pulling down into her lap.

"If you believed me then you wouldn't have thought all those ruthless things in the first place, you wouldn't have even asked. You're acting just like Quinn. You should have trusted me, but because I'm such a lying whore, you didn't" I said stiffly in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lea, please forgive me" she cried, her wet tears hitting my shirt.

"No, I'm sorry" I whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm not the person you wanted me to be".

"But you are!" she cried. "I love you, every part of you. . . it's just hard" she sighed.

"That's the problem Di, it shouldn't be hard to love someone at all" I said, standing to zip my suitcase.

"I'm going to fix this, I'm moving back in and we're going to be a real couple" she smiled determinedly wiping her tears.

"I don't think so Di, it's too late" I said.

"What. . . Why not?" she asked taken aback. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yea, three years ago. I wanted you there for the last three years and you weren't. I wanted to hold your hand every time we went out. I wanted to tell everyone that your were mine and only mine, let everyone know how much I loved you, but I couldn't and there's nothing you can say or do that will make up for that. I've spent the last three years trying to please you and all I get is heartbreak. It shouldn't always be about what I want Dianna, you should want to be with me and you don't" I said, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong. I want to be with you I just. . ." she sighed as she trailed off.

"Just what? You can't tell me you're still scared that people will know you're gay" I laughed. "People write us letters all the time asking if we're together and giving us their support, you know that no one would look at you differently if you did come out, so I really don't know what the problem is"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I'm not the problem in this relationship?" she asked crossly. "I'm 24 years old Lea, I don't need to be held back by you and your high expectations" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes shut tight knowing another fight was breaking out. I didn't want to hear this, somehow I knew she would pin this on me, she always did.

"You're always trying to get me to do something Lea, it's always let's go here, let's do this, it's always you, you, you" she said, her pointy finger digging into my chest. "You've never ask what I want to do" she hissed.

"All you want to do is sit in the fucking house all day, read, and have sex. You never take me out, I'm always the one dragging you places because if I didn't you'd be on your fat ass all day!" I yelled, I could feel the anger rising within me and I would give anything to see Naya's smiling face at that moment.

"So what because I like to relax, I'm boring?" she asked. "I just enjoy the simpler things in life, unlike you who has no appreciation for anything" she snapped. "You never take time to really look at things Lea, you're always too focused on yourself. Sometimes I wonder if those rumors were true, maybe you are a self-centered little diva, I never believed it before but I can clearly see it now".

Her words cut into me like ice piercing my heart. I reached into the top drawer, grabbed the necklace and shoved it into her chest. "Get out" I whispered, slamming the door in her face.

I felt my eyes burn with tears, but none would come. I imagined Naya's soft hands caressing my body and her sultry voice singing in my ear as her warm breath tickled my neck. I thought about how relaxed she made me and how safe I felt with her. I couldn't wait to get back home, anywhere she was, was where I wanted to be, that is where my place is next to her not Dianna.

I sat upright as my alarm clock rang loudly. I smiled and rushed to finish packing my things. Naya had texted me and told me she had a surprise and I couldn't wait to see what it was. I ran downstairs to find my mother reading the newspaper and my father watching the sports channel, grumbling to himself quietly.

"Morning daddy" I said kissing his head. "Hi mom".

I walked right past Dianna to the refrigerator, not even making eye contact or acknowledging she was there. I grabbed a the coffee and poured myself a large cup, inhaling it's contents in seconds.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked, peeking at me over the paper.

"As soon as I finish here" I said, looking at my phone, smiling when I saw the picture Naya sent of her and Ralphie.

"You know you can come home anytime right?" she asked, handing me a blueberry bagel.

"I know" I sighed, munching on my breakfast.

"We'll miss you" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll miss you too mom" I said, breathing in her familiar scent.

After I said my final goodbyes, I grabbed a taxi and crawled inside sending Naya a text, letting her know I was on my way home.

"Lea about yesterday, I-

"Stop" I said, holding up my hand and looking out the window. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say. I didn't do anything to deserve that kind of lashing out, I was over it.

The plane ride back was full of tension. I spent it looking out the window and listening to music, anything to avoid her stare. She didn't take her eyes off me the entire time, silently begging me to listen to her. I scooted against the window, sitting as far away from her as possible. Every time our hands would brush against each other's, I would remove my arm from the arm rest and place it in my lap. I even put the complementary pillow in between us. I didn't want to see her, be near here, or even touch her, she didn't deserve my forgiveness, she didn't deserve anything from me but silence.

When the plane landed, I grabbed my stuff and quickly made my way to my car. I had called this morning and made arrangements for a cab to take Dianna back to her apartment, I didn't want to waste anytime getting back to Naya.

"Wait Lea, don't you think we should talk about this?" she asked, her eyes tired and sad.

"Why? You've said what you've needed to say, what good's defending myself if everything you said was true? What could a lying, bitchy, selfish, whore have to say to you?" I asked as she cast her eyes downwards. "I'm done. For the both of us, I'm going to ask you to please stop talking to me for a long time unless it is business" I whispered before walking to my car, getting in, and heading home without even thinking of looking back.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to find Ralphie sitting on the floor, his tail wagging furiously as he attempted to climb all over me.<p>

"Hi baby boy, did you miss me?" I cooed, holding his face up to mine. "I missed you so much, were you a good boy for momma?" I asked.

"No" came a low, groggy, voice from the living room.

"Naya?" I asked, making my way into the room, only to find her on the couch, buried in blankets.

"Little devil" she grumbled, flipping over to face me.

"What happened?" I laughed, plopping down next to her, and running my hands through her disheveled hair.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "One minute he was fine and the next he started whining, I mean like constant whining and he wouldn't stop. I tried everything, I gave him some of that warm milk and he wouldn't drink it, he wouldn't play, he wouldn't even sleep, he just sat by the door and whined. The only time I got him to actually do something was when I Skyped you and he saw your face. He rolled around all night and cried, I tried singing to him and I even scratched behind his ears where he likes it, but he wouldn't sleep" she groaned, her face buried in my lap.

"You weren't being bad were you, you were just missing me huh?" I cooed to Ralphie as he attempted to chase his stub of a tail.

"Terrible" she mumbled. "He terrorized the cats, knocked over the garbage, chewed my shoe, and I hope you weren't in love with your body pillow because he's ripped it to shreds" she said, her warm brown eyes meeting mine.

"Ralphie!" I yelled, watching as he trotted over to me. "Why were you being such a bad boy?" I asked, lifting him up to face me.

"I think he's teething" Naya said, "maybe he's loosing his baby teeth or something".

"I didn't know dogs lost their teeth" I said, trying to pry open Ralph's mouth. "What if he's in pain and that's why he's whining?" I asked. "Oh god, I am such a bad mother. My poor baby" I cooed, hugging his warm body to my chest.

"Relax Lea, he's fine he hasn't cried once since you've been here, I think he just missed you that's all" she said. "Besides, I'll gladly be your new body pillow" she winked.

"Bad boy, no more being mean to momma" I said, looking dead into his eyes as he licked my face and ignoring Naya's comment even though it put butterflies in my stomach.

"How can something so small be so evil?" she asked, shuddering.

"I'm sorry he caused you trouble" I said, my hand going back to her soft hair.

"You can make it up to me if you keep doing that" she yawned, pointing to my hand massaging her scalp.

"Okay" I laughed, tangling both my hands in her hair and rubbing gently. "Are you hungry, I can make us some dinner?" I asked.

"Mmm...yea, dinner sounds yummy" she said.

"How about pasta primavera, how does that sound? Good?" I asked, bringing my face down to hers.

"I'm so hungry, I'll eat anything right now. Pasta sounds great" she said, her lips millimeters from mine.

"I'm going to start you a nice hot bath, you can soak while it's cooking okay?" I asked, leading her to the bathroom.

"I want bubbles" she mumbled, her head dropping to my shoulder.

"You can have whatever you want" I smiled as I filled the tub with water.

"And I want cuddles afterwards" she yawned as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her full breasts covered by a hot pink sports bra. I watched closely as she slowly pulled her sweat pants down her legs, revealing inch by inch of delicious tan skin.

"Um. . .you're water's ready, I'll go start dinner" I said, rushing out of the room before I did some stupid.

I gathered all the ingredients and threw them on the counter, mixing, pouring, and boiling quickly to keep my mind off of the insanely gorgeous woman in the bathroom right now. Every time her body was exposed to me, my mind turned to mush and I became completely incoherent. I wanted to touch her more than I'd ever wanted to touch someone else. I needed to know that she was real. The desire to be near her, to hold her, and to feel the warmth her body created against mine drove me absolutely insane. Never have I had such an intense longing for someone, the sexual encounters I've had in the past had nothing on what I felt for Naya and we'd barely made it past first base.

I had just finished setting the table when I felt a pair of soft arms wrap around me and hot breath on my neck.

"I'm so happy you're home Lea" she whispered.

"M-me too" I gulped, noticing that she was completely naked underneath one of my robes.

"Dinner smells really good, I'm starving" she whispered, her hands slowly making their way down my waist to rest on my thighs.

"W-w-we should eat then, before it gets cold" I shivered, her nails scratching lightly at the denim covering my legs.

"I got us a little something" she whispered, her tongue touching my earlobe with every other word she spoke.

"What is it?" I asked, as she pulled be back against her body. Her breasts and crotch pressed firmly against my back.

"Here" she said, pressing a bottle into my hands.

"_Chateau Latour Pauillac 1990" _I read, turning the bottle over in my hands. "You spent $1,000 on a bottle of wine?" I asked in shock.

"Mmhmm" she hummed, pressing her lips against my neck, the vibration going straight to my core.

"Why?" I asked, my knees shaking with desire.

"Because we both need to relax" she whispered seductively, her arms sliding up my stomach, and around my breasts, massaging my shoulders gently. "You're stressed from dealing with whatever it was that made you so upset and I'm stressed because you're stressed and I haven't gotten any sleep because of Ralphie and we both need to relax" she breathed, pushing my head back to rest on her shoulder. "See how nice that feels?" she asked, her knuckles digging into my back.

"Yea" I said, closing my eyes and breathing in her spicy scent.

"Good, let's have some" she said, grabbing the bottle from me and sitting down at the table.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence, both of us were beyond starving and we were simply enjoying our food. I giggled softly as her toe rubbed against my calf under the table and our eyes met for a split second before we each took a sip of wine. The mix of caramel, chocolate, licorice, dark cherry, and roasted fruit was delicious and we both drank it greedily.

Halfway through dinner, my eyes became heavy and I wanted to fall asleep more then anything.

"Come on sleepy-head, you promised me some cuddle time" she whispered, picking me up from the table.

"M'kay" I mumbled, my head falling onto her shoulder.

I kept my eyes open as she set me down on the bed before crawling in next to me and pulling me on top of her. I laid my head down on her chest, right above her heart and listened to it beat as she stroked my hair and we both fell asleep.

Instead of waking up to my alarm clock or Ralphie's wet puppy kisses, I woke up freezing cold and to the sound of cursing. I cracked one eye open and was immediately assaulted by the sunlight that poured through the curtains.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered, pulling the blankets back over my cold body.

"It's okay, what are you yelling about?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Everything hurts" she mumbled. "Ralphie likes to kick in his sleep and while you were gone, he practically ran a mile on my back and I'm just now feeling the effect of it" she said, stretching her arms up before groaning and falling back on the bed.

"I know what you need" I said, jumping up and running to the closet.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" she laughed.

"A massage!" I said, jumping back on the bed, my head slightly pounding from the wine we drank last night.

"Why don't we just go to the spa then?" she asked.

"Oh come on, don't you trust me? I won't hurt you" I said, sticking my lower lip out.

"Fine" she grumbled. "But it'll have to wait, we're gonna be late for work".

"Don't worry about work, you can't possibly perform to the best of your ability when you're in this much pain anyway" I said, setting up all the oils on the nightstand.

"Okay _Rachel_" she said, rolling her eyes. "So what're we supposed to tell Ryan?" she asked, lying back down on the bed.

"You're sick and I've got to take care of you" I shrugged. "I'll go make the call and you take off your robe, be ready when I get back" I said, going to the kitchen.

I called Ryan's cell phone, knowing he wouldn't answer and left him a quick message. I knew he'd be pissed we weren't coming in, but he'd get over it. I grabbed my iPod, two glasses, and the wine from last night. I patted Ralphie on the head, let him outside to pee, and then walked into the bedroom and shutting the door tightly.

"Hey" she smiled softly, her hair hung down her naked shoulders in soft curls and her skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Hey back" I said, setting up my iPod before closing the curtains and sitting down next to her. "You ready?" I asked, pouring her a glass of wine. The only thing covering her was a very small thin towel and I couldn't wait to take that off.

"Yeah" she said, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in my fluffy pillows. "This better be good" she warned.

"Or what?" I laughed, sipping my glass of wine, feeling the alcohol make it's way through my system.

"I get more snuggles" she said, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Okay" I laughed, warming my hands up and reaching for the oil.

"Wait" she said, looking back at me. "I think you are a little over dressed right now" she smirked, but I could see that her eyes completely glazed over either from the wine or with arousal, or perhaps both.

"Why not?" I shrugged, clumsily stepping out of my pants and yanking my shirt over my head.

"Better" she smiled as I climbed on top of her.

"Are you ready now?" I whispered, leaning down against her muscular back. The only thing separating us was my thin cotton bra and boy-cut underwear and I desperately wanted to take them off.

"You want to talk about it now?" she asked, as I rubbed the oil into her soft skin.

"There's nothing really to say" I shrugged.

"Really? So you were crying for no apparent reason and you came back a week early just because you felt like it?" she asked, turning to face me.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I sighed, pushing my fingers into her tight muscles and soothing the knots.

"Why did you go?" she asked.

"To get away from Dianna and to break up with Theo, both of which backfired miserably" I whispered.

"How so?" she asked, sighing as I pressed on her neck with the heel of my hand.

"Dianna ended up coming with me" I said, feeling her body tense beneath me. "I left because I ended things with her and I wanted to get away for a while. She found out I was leaving and she begged me to take her, so I did. I don't know why, I should've known better. I shouldn't have believed her, but she promised me that things would be different" I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"She doesn't deserve you Lea, you know that right?" she asked quietly.

"I know" I whispered. "I just feel so stupid" I sighed in frustration. "I gave her another chance, I forgave her, and I let her back into my life and into my heart, and all she did was break it" I cried.

"What happened with Theo?" she asked, after a while.

"I told him we were over and he threatened to out me if I didn't sleep with him" I shrugged.

"He did what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"He said he'd tell everyone that I used him for a cover to hide my relationship with Dianna. He's going to tell everyone that I'm a lying, cheating, whore, who can't be trusted, but I don't even care anymore. He's right one on aspect though, I cheated on him with Dianna and I practically cheated on Dianna with you, so none of it matters" I said, downing the rest of my wine and pouring more. "Who knows, according to him I've fucked the entire cast so what's the use in fighting it?"

"Because none of those things are true Lea" she snapped. "He has no right to say those things to you, what did Dianna say about this?" she demanded.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"What do you mean NOTHING? She's your fucking girlfriend, she didn't even stand up for you?" she asked angrily, her body tightening faster than I could massage.

"She was my girlfriend, not anymore" I said to myself. "She basically agreed with him" I whispered.

"What?" she yelled, her face bright red in anger. "I'll kill her".

"No you won't" I laughed. "It doesn't matter, I'm over it. I'm over her, I'm done with all of their drama".

"It does matter Lea, why do you keep saying it doesn't? They hurt you, you promised me that you'd let me protect you and I can't do that if you leave" she whispered.

"I'm okay Naya, my feelings got hurt, but I'm fine. I realized what I want now and it doesn't include either of them. The only things I need are you and Ralphie, you're who I care about" I said.

"It still doesn't make it okay Lea" she said, shaking her head.

"I know, but it helped me realize that I don't love her anymore. Not even a little bit and that's what's important" I said.

"So you're done with her?" she asked, in a hopeful voice.

"Yep, I'm done and I'm moving on. You know anyone who likes to snuggle?" I asked playfully, tickling her sides.

"I think you may have some suitors" she laughed, flipping herself over and knocking me to the floor.

I was just about to jump back on the bed, when the door flung open and revealed my extremely angry looking ex-girlfriend.

"What the fuck is going on?" she snapped, as Naya scrambled to cover herself with the sheet.

"Do you really need an explanation?" Naya snickered as Dianna's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Ssh" I hissed. "You're not helping".

"Oh so what" she laughed. "Is there a reason you're here or did you just want to join in on the fun?" Naya asked sarcastically, pulling me against her and planting a loud kiss on my neck, causing Dianna's eyes to nearly pop out of her head with rage.

"I don't believe this" she whispered trying not to yell.

"Look Di, it's not what you think. I-

"Shut up" she hissed, causing me to snap my mouth shut. "Here I am, coming to apologize to you and beg for forgiveness, even though you don't deserve it, and you're fucking someone else" she laughed in disbelief.

"Dianna, please can I just-

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she spat.

"Alright now Barbie, that's enough" Naya yelled, throwing on her shirt and underwear. "I've had about enough of you and you're goddamn attitude, you think you're too good for her and you're wrong. She's never done anything to hurt you, and she's never fucking cheated on you so cut to the point and tell us why you're really here" she snapped, closing in on her target with every word.

"I came here to see if Lea was okay, Ryan told me she called in sick" she responded.

"So what, you decided to break into her house? Why is it any of your business?" Naya asked.

"I didn't break in anywhere, I have a key" she retorted, holding up the gold key I'd given her two years ago. "And as her girlfriend" she said, putting extra emphasis on the last word, "it is my business" she smiled.

"Last time I checked, Ms. Michele here was single, isn't that right doll?" Naya asked, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Look Di, I meant what I said. I'm done with this, I can't be with you anymore. What part of don't talk to me anymore did you not understand" I said, looking into her eyes hoping she would finally understand.

"No, don't do this baby. I promised you I'd make it work and I meant it, you didn't even give me a chance" she said, her voice breaking as she grabbed my hands.

"I did Dianna, I gave you so many chances and you never once made a move. I'm tired of being alone" I sighed, removing my hand from hers and lacing my fingers with Naya's.

"Always such a drama queen" she whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know why I thought I could change things, you're too stubborn to move on anyway. This is ridiculous, I shouldn't even be here, you've obviously got better things in mind" she spat, gesturing between Naya and I.

"Despite what you may think, I never meant to hurt you Di I really did love you" I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Oh no, you didn't" she said simply. "You didn't hurt me at all, we were just 'fuck buddies' remember" she said dryly.

"Di, I didn't mean that and you know it. I care about you, I just don't love you anymore, I can't love you anymore" I said softly.

"Why not?" she asked. "I never loved you, I just liked the attention you gave me" she laughed.

"You're not serious right?" Naya asked angrily.

"Yes actually I am" she smiled. "I told you Lea, no one will ever love someone like you, you're just too much too handle and I'm done. You can mail me the extra key to my apartment" she said.

I stood there in shock, blinking my eyes and willing the tears to stop falling. Nothing she was saying was true, it couldn't be, she was just trying to hurt me and she'd succeeded. I pulled away from Naya, despite her pleas to get me to look at her, and retrieved the necklace from my suitcase.

I dangled it in front of her face for a few seconds before shoving it into her chest. "Get out" I whispered harshly. "And don't you dare come back!" I yelled, my body shook with anger and my fists were balled so tightly, my nails were drawing blood from my palms

"Gladly" she smirked "I'm just sorry I spent the last three years with you, you're nothing but a waste of time and space, Lea" she said, before disappearing out the door.

"Lea, don't" she whispered, grabbing my arm before it made contact with the door. "She's not worth it, please don't hurt yourself" she whispered although I could tell she was vibrating with anger.

"Why not?" I sobbed. "She's right, I'm too much. Too much of a whore, too much of a liar, too much of a drama queen, too much of a cheater, too stubborn, too selfish, too loud, and too ugly for anyone to love" I cried.

"You're wrong" she said, wrapping her warm arms around my shaking body.

"Prove it" I sniffled.

"I know someone who loves you more than anything else in the world"

"My parents don't count" I frowned.

"Me" she said seriously, her dark eyes boring into mine. "I love you Lea, more than you'll ever know. I love you for who you are and for how beautiful you are on the inside and the outside. You're the most kind-hearted and selfless person I know. I absolutely adore you, Lea and it kills me that you believe those things about yourself because not one of them is true" she said, a single tear running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading this long chapter!<strong>

**I'm sorry if I made Dianna seem like a bitch, I'm sure she is nothing like this in real life, she seems like such a sweetheart, but someone had to play the part : (**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, even if it's criticism!**


	5. Coping

**Author's note: So here is Lea's reaction to the big 'L' bomb Naya dropped on her, I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee! This story is based off of the lives of two real people, but is not affiliated with them in any way.**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lea P.O.V.<strong>

_"I told you Lea, no one will ever love someone like you, you're just too much too handle and I'm done. You can mail me the extra key to my apartment" Dianna said._

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The love of my life was telling me that I wasn't worth anything. It didn't seem possible, I knew she thought I was a lot of things, but never that I was worth nothing. I'd rather be called all the names in the world as long as I was worth something.

Her words kept echoing in my head, taunting me. Each time I heard them, they sunk in a little more and more. The more I heard them the more I believed them to be true.

"_I'm just sorry I spent the last three years with you, you're nothing but a waste of time and space, Lea" _she said, the smirk that I once loved is now deceiving me as she turned her back on me.

She has to be lying, we'd made so many memories in the time that we were together, there was no way that she didn't treasure those times as much as I do. There was no way that she didn't love me the way I love her.

Unless she was telling the truth and I really was unlovable. All the names she'd called me I've been called before by more than one person, but never the person I'd loved. To come from her, it must have really meant something and it must have been true. Dianna never lied to me and I couldn't find a reason for her to start. Everything she said had to be true.

Suddenly I was furious, what was I supposed to do now? Was I destined to spend my life alone with no partner? Would I ever be able to love someone again, knowing that there was no way they would return it? Before I knew what I was doing, my fist was flying towards the door. The door that had been slammed shut, the door that the love of my life went out of when she turned her back on me and left me behind with a broken heart.

"_Lea don't"_ Naya whispered, grabbing me and my arm before it made contact with the door. _"She's not worth it, please don't hurt yourself" _she said calmly, even though her face was beat red and her body was vibrating with rage.

But Naya is wrong and she is worth it, I am the one who isn't. I wasn't worth her time or space, I wasn't worth anything to her. I'm not worth anything to anybody. I could feel the tears running down my face as Naya frantically tried to wipe them away. I felt her warm arms wrap around me and I wanted desperately to melt into them, for her to take the pain away, but who was I to take advantage of her magical touch? I was lucky she was even here with me, she'd only agreed to stay with me because of Ralphie and here she was comforting me.

I shock my head in disbelief as sobs wracked my body, something had to be wrong with me in order for this to happen. Something physically had to be wrong with me because it just wasn't possible for my heart to hurt as much as it did.

Minutes seemed like hours as I fought to catch my breath between me gasping for air and my pounding heart, clenching over and over again. I could feel her soft hands rubbing patterns on my back smoothly and her warm breath on the back of my neck as she whispered calming words in my ear, but I couldn't listen, I was too focused on the pain in my chest. I could do nothing but stare ahead, waiting for the pain to go away.

As I regained control over my breathing, I thought about what I had done wrong, what I had done to loose Dianna. It was completely my fault that our relationship had failed, after all I was the one who couldn't be trusted. I was the one who had cheated on her, I was too stubborn and demanding, I was the drama queen, I was the one who pushed her away with all my ugliness, and I was the only one to blame. I couldn't apologize, I didn't deserve her forgiveness. The only thing I can do is change. I can change the way I am, become the person that everyone wants me to be. I can actually be worth something if I tried to change, I can be somebody and coming from a nobody like myself, that is a big change, I can be someone that Dianna could appreciate.

Maybe I can even find someone to love me when I change. I wouldn't be as loud or outspoken, I could hold my tongue and not express my opinions. And I don't have to be dramatic, I can share the spotlight or maybe not even be in it at all. I'd give up anything to be the _somebody_ they wanted me to be. I wouldn't be selfish either, we could do whatever they wanted because nothing else matters as long we are together. And I would never lie, lying got me nowhere and messing around with Theo proved that. I would tell them the truth even if it hurts me because keeping them happy means everything to our relationship. And I wouldn't be a whore or a slut. I'd never sleep with anyone else ever again and I'll only participate in sexual activities if they initiated it.

I am going to change who I was because the old me wasn't worth anything. I want to prove Dianna wrong, I had to prove her wrong. I can be worth something and someone could love me. All I had to do is change and then she will see. She will be so proud of who I will become that she'll want me back and this time she'll actually love me. But she will be too late because I will never love her the way I did before and I will find someone better than her, someone who will love the new me more than she ever could.

"Lea did you hear a word I just said?" Naya asked, waving her hand in front of my face. Her beautiful features filled with worry as she searched my eyes for an answer.

"_I love you Lea, more than you'll ever know. I love you for who you are and for how beautiful you are on the inside and the outside. You're the most kind-hearted and selfless person I know. I absolutely adore you, Lea and it kills me that you believe those things about yourself not one of them is true" _

"You're wrong" I whispered, finally looking at her. I had heard what she said and it hurt more than what Dianna had. Did she honestly think it was funny to screw with me? There was no way she could love me the way I was, Dianna made that perfectly clear. No one could fall in love a worthless nobody like me.

"I'm not wrong, you're amazing" Naya said, forcing me to make eye contact with her. "Who cares what Dianna says, she's just trying to get to you and you're letting her. What happened to the strong independent woman who never backed down, this isn't her" she said, looking down sadly. "This is not the woman I fell in love with" she whispered.

"Stop it" I snapped pulling away from her. "Stop lying to me and stop screwing with my heart, it's breaking enough already" I yelled, wincing as Ralphie cowered in fear. "You don't love me, you don't know even know me" I spat, watching as her face crumpled and her shoulders slumped.

"Don't push me away, I'm here for you. Please Lea, I love you" she said, grabbing my hand, her thumb rubbing circles on my wrist.

Her touch was warm and sent shivers down my spine and her eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly I felt awful, seeing the hurt in her eyes was like being stabbed in the chest and it was then that I knew I loved her too. It was also the moment I realized I'd never be good enough for her. Who was I to believe that she'd fallen in love with the old worthless Lea, the one no one loved. She was lying, she had to be here because of Ralph, there is no other possible explanation.

I snatched my hand away from her, instantly feeling the tug on my heart when she let go. "No, no one loves me Naya" I whispered harshly. "I am worthless" I snarled. "I'm a cheater, I'm loud, stubborn, and I'm a whore. Trust me, Naya, you don't love me and if you do, then there is something seriously wrong with you" I said, turning to look at her, expecting to see her tear-stained face, the one that would break my heart even more instead coming face to face with her smirking face.

"You're right" she said, her lips still pursed together in her famous Santana perfected sneer. "You're loud, you're stubborn, you're demanding, you're resilient, and you're a complete diva" she said, her lips twitching into a smile. "But those are the things I love the most about you".

"You're sick" I scowled. "You're fucking sick if you can fall in love with someone like that".

"No you're sick" she said, a grimace appearing where her breath taking smile was a few seconds ago. "You're sick because you actually believe her. You really think those things about yourself don't you?" she asked, laughing in disbelief.

"You think I want to be this way?" I growled. "You think I choose to be a worthless nobody?"

"That is truly disgusting Lea, this isn't right" she said, shaking her head.

"So now I'm worthless and disgusting?" I asked, tears pouring down my face.

"No, no, no you're not disgusting, the way you're thinking is. Why are you putting yourself down like this, Lea? So Dianna said some mean words to you, you need to grow up and move on. You can't spend your life pitying yourself, putting yourself down because of what other people think, your far too special for that" she said sadly. "You deserve someone better, someone who loves you for who you are like I do. You should not have to change because of someone else".

"What is so special about me, huh?" I asked annoyed. I had already made up my mind that I was going to change, why was she making things so difficult for me? She couldn't love me, I refused to believe it. If I wasn't good enough for someone as perfect as Dianna, then I sure as hell do not deserve Naya.

"Come here" she said, reaching for my hand. "I want to show you something".

I didn't take her hand, because I knew if I did I'd get lost in her touch. I wanted so desperately to be good enough for her, to have the honor of calling her mine, but I knew I wasn't good enough for her yet and even if I was, I was not ready for a relationship right now.

"Fine" I said, rolling my eyes and getting up to follow her.

"You want to know what I love about you?" she asked, gesturing towards the full-length mirror in front of us. "This right here" she said, placing her hand over my heart as silent tears made their way down her face. "This is my favorite part about you, Lea and I'm so sorry that it's been broken".

"It's not your fault" I mumbled, refusing to look at her through the mirror. I didn't want to see the hurt I was causing her.

"You are the most caring person I know, Lea. You care so much about everything; you do whether it's something you love like performing or something as simple as cooking. You always make us a full course meal no matter how tired you are because you want everything to be perfect. You care so much about animals that you refuse to eat them in anyway, shape, or form. You donate money to PETA and you tried to adopt every animal in the shelter because you felt so bad for them. When someone's sick you make them those vegan sugar cookies, which are actually really good and you insist they stay in bed and rest. You even cleaned Jenna's apartment when she had the flu and everyone know how messy she is. You care about your home and you take such good care of it, nothing is ever out of place. You care about your family, your fans, and you look little Ralphie with all your heart. Look at yourself, Lea, look at how special you are" she said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"What is your point, Naya? So I care about things, so what everyone cares about something? It doesn't change the fact that I'm not good enough, I'm no one" I cried.

"That's where you're wrong, Lea. You are someone, you're someone who cares" she smiled, wiping away my tears.

"That isn't good enough" I said, shaking my head. "I've got to be better, I have to change".

"Into what?" she asked. "Dianna's little clone?" she snapped. "That isn't who you are, Lea. That may work for blondie, but it's not you. You don't change yourself for someone else, you do it for you. That isn't how love works, you love someone for who they are, not who they are pretending to be" she said.

"I just want to be good enough" I whispered. "Why wasn't I good enough?" I asked, finally looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Lea, you have the biggest heart for such a small person, not everyone can be as caring and loving as you are and that's what makes you different, you are special. You are good enough, you're too good, you are amazing. It's Dianna that doesn't deserve you" she said, resting her chin on top of my head as we stared into each other's eyes through the mirror's reflection, her hands rubbing up and down my arms, sending chills down my spine. "It's okay to be sad about it, Lea. You just lost the person you loved and who you thought loved you, it's normal to feel like this".

"You don't know what I'm feeling, I don't even know what I'm feeling" I said shaking my head. "No one has ever dumped you, you're perfect".

"Trust me babe, I've had my fair share of heartbreaks" she snorted. "And I'm no where near perfect, honey, nobody is. Perfection is overrated".

"Says the woman who is as close to perfect as it gets" I sniffed. "Am I ever going to feel better?" I asked, leaning back into her warm body.

"Of course you are, Lea, and I'm going to be here until you do" she said, placing a loving kiss on the corner of my mouth. "And if I had to pick someone that was as close to perfect as it gets, it would no doubt be you" she smiled.

Instantly my body reacted, warmth spreading throughout my limbs. So many sensations ran through my body as her lips pressed up against mine. It took the simplest things, such as her hair brushing my cheek to make me feel alive. I shivered as her smell invaded and consumed my senses. All I wanted to do was to stay in that moment forever and forget about the outside world.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered, wrapping her arms around my middle. "We are some smoking bitches" she laughed as she looked at our reflection.

I had to admit, I looked just as good as I felt in her arms. It was like our bodies were made for each other, we fit like two jigsaw puzzles. It was perfect.

"I love you, beautiful girl" she whispered, placing butterfly kisses on the back of my neck.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too because I did, I could feel it. This love was so new and I was suddenly terrified of what could happen. What if I let myself fall for her and she decided I still wasn't good enough. I'm barely holding myself together as it is, I wouldn't make it if she left me too. "I'm sorry" I said lamely.

"No it's okay, you don't have to say it back. I want you to know how I feel about you, in fact, I don't want you to say it back. Not while you're still hurting and definitely not after you just ended a relationship. You can say it if and when you are ready, I'll be right here waiting for you, I'm not going to push you into anything you are not ready for " she whispered, her fingers tugging on the ends of my hair as she tangled her hands in it.

Words couldn't express how thankful I was to have her. It was at that moment that I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be good enough for her because nobody would, she was absolutely amazing. I turned in her arms and brought my hands to rest on the back of her neck before leaning up and capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

As soon as we connected, the sparks began to fly and she pulled me closer, moaning into my mouth. I savored the flavor of her lips before sliding my tongue between them and exploring her delicious entry. I let myself go as I kissed her, pouring every emotion I had into it. The anger I felt towards Theo, the hurt Dianna has caused me, the pain I had in my heart, the shame I felt for putting myself down, the guilt I felt for cheating on both Dianna and Theo, and the hope that Naya brought. Hope that I can start over with someone who truly loves me and that I can be happy with.

When we pulled away our lips were swollen and our lungs burned from lack of oxygen. We were still holding each other, my hands fisted in her hair and hers gripping my waist. We were standing only millimeters apart, just looking at each other and enjoying our special moment.

I closed my eyes and leaned against her shoulder, her heartbeat comforting me as I clung tightly to her.

"I really do love you beautiful girl, and I will always be there for you whether you like it or not" she whispered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Naya P.O.V.<strong>

We'd been sitting in the hallway for about a half an hour when a soft snore came from the brunette in my lab.

"Lea?" I whispered, rocking her gently.

I sighed and kissed her temple, realizing she was fast asleep and with everything that had happened today, I couldn't really blame her. Everything had happened so fast; one minute we were happy and having fun, the next Dianna was screaming at Lea, then Lea was crying her eyes out, and if that wasn't enough to make me wake to die, she started yelling at me.

The absolute worst part of the day was listening to the woman I love tell me she was worthless. Every ounce of pain and anger she felt, I could feel to. All the hurt within her tiny frame radiated through my body. It was like we were connected, destined to be together, her pain was my pain.

I hadn't planned on confessing my love for her like this. I wanted it to be romantic and perfect, she deserved only the best. I wanted to say it when I was ready and when she was ready to hear it, but the look on her face changed everything. After Dianna's storm out, Lea was broken both physically and emotionally. Never had I seen someone fall apart like that and I couldn't sit by and watch. Looking into those big brown eyes was usually the best part of my day, but seeing them filled with tears and defeat made me sick.

Lea was such a strong person, she never backed down. My very first impression was that she was ruthless, always demanding things be down as close to perfect as possible. But my second impression was that she had a heart of gold. Her only weakness was her heart and it wasn't a bad thing. When Lea did something, she put her entire heart and soul into it and the only downfall was that it sometimes backfired, but that was truly what I loved about her the most.

I wrapped my arms around her warm body and pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my nose in between her neck and chest, inhaling her sweet scent. Somehow we ended up on the ground, cuddled together in front of the mirror. I looked up at our reflection and smiled. I was sitting on the plush carpet and my legs were crossed with her in my lap, her head propped on my shoulder. Her soft hair fell in waves around her face and I gently ran my hand through it, enjoying the way the silky strands felt against my fingertips. I pushed a few stray pieces behind her ear and brushed her cheeks with my thumb. Even asleep with red, swollen, tired eyes, she was perfect. Her features were so delicate and beautiful that I had to stop myself from running my hands over her entire face, to keep from disturbing her peaceful slumber.

Another snore escaped her slightly parted lips and I placed a kiss on her nose before gathering her in my arms and taking her to the bedroom. As I laid her down, she shifted, her long, thick eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones.

"Naya?" she asked, her voice thick with exhaustion.

"Hey, beautiful girl" I smiled, pulling the blankets over her.

"M'sleepy" she murmured, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

"I know Angel, you've had quite a day" I laughed sadly.

"Are you leaving me?" she asked, tightly her grip.

"Never" I said, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "I'm gonna go check on Ralph, he ran off when everyone started yelling. I think the little dude got scared and hid".

"Promise you'll come back?" she asked, her eyelids drooping.

"I'll be back as soon as I go find our baby, okay?" I said, running my lips against her knuckles that were abused and bruised as a result of her anger and pain.

A soft sigh escaped her pouty pink lips and I knew she'd fallen back asleep. I gently kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Ralphie" I whispered, scanning the room for the frightened puppy. "Where are you boy?" I whisper yelled, an upsetting feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. What if he had gotten out somehow? He could be anywhere by now, we hadn't seen him for at least an hour, if not two.

"Ralphie" I called, panicking when there was no sign of him.

I immediately began freaking out, what if someone found him? Had they read his collar? What if it fell off? There were so many possibilities and so many things for a little dog to get in to. What if he wandered into the street and was hit by a car? An image of a bleeding Ralphie flashed through my mind and I shivered at the thought. How had I not noticed when he went missing? He was my baby, mine and Lea's baby boy and I'd let them down. He relied on me to keep him safe just as much as Lea did and I'd let them both down.

"Ralphie!" I cried, wiping the tears from my face. I had to stay strong for him and for Lea, they meant the world to me.

A slight whimper was heard coming from the couch. I bent down on all fours, placing my face on the carpet to see underneath.

"Ralphie!" I whispered happily to the puppy curled in a ball under the couch. I'd never been so happy to see his wrinkly face than in this moment.

He wagged his tail excitedly when he heard my voice and crawled his way over to me.

"Hi baby boy" I giggled as I lifted him in the air. "You scared me half to death, you know that right?" I asked, tickling his belly. "I'm sorry we scared you baby, we never meant to, you know that right?" I asked, firmly believing that he could understand me. "Me and your mommy love you so much little boy" I said, burying my face in his soft fur.

I grabbed his favorite chew toy off the floor and headed back to the bedroom where I found my angel curled into a ball, sleeping peacefully. I kissed Ralphie's head before placing him in Lea's arms where he curled up against her. I looked down at my little family and smiled. I'd finally found what I wanted and now that I had, there was no way in hell I was letting it go. I would fight for them. Nothing and no one would ever take that away from me. Ralphie and Lea are my family no matter what anyone says.

I pulled the blankets tighter around her small body and went to go straighten up the apartment. Luckily it was still in one piece after the blowout, but it wasn't as neat as it usually was and I know how hard Lea works to keep everything in place.

I turned on the radio, humming quietly and began rinsing all of the dishes in the sink. It would be time for dinner soon and I had a feeling Lea and Ralphie needed to get out of the house. I grabbed the phone and made a reservation for Lea's favorite vegan restaurant. It was a nice day so I arranged for us to have outside seating, that way Ralph could join us.

After the apartment was back to its original flawless state I jumped in the shower, taking my time so I looked extra good for my lady. It was then that I realized I had won. Lea was mine and even though she hadn't told me she loved me, she accepted me into her life. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. That thought alone made me giddy.

I got dressed and curled my hair making sure it was perfect before knocking lightly on the bedroom door.

"Hey sleepyhead" I whispered as I walked into the room. Her and Ralphie were out cold, neither of them had moved an inch since I tucked them in.

"Lea" I murmured, pushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead. "Wake up gorgeous" I said, laughing when she buried her face into the pillows.

It was then that I realized there was blood on her hands. Some of the scabs on her knuckles had opened and were inflamed and bleeding.

"Shit" I swore, running towards the medicine cabinet. The last thing she needed was for those cuts to become infected. I grabbed some peroxide and some bandages and began dabbing it on her hand when she hissed and groaned in her sleep.

"Sorry" I whispered, kissing her hand gently.

"It burns" she moaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I know, but I don't want them getting infected" I said, looking into her sleepy brown eyes.

"I didn't even realize they were that bad" she sighed as she leaned her head against my shoulders as I continued to work on her hands.

"Seriously, it looks like someone smashed your knuckles with a hammer" I laughed, bandaging the cuts.

"That's not funny" she pouted, her plump bottom lip sticking out.

"You're so cute when you pout" I said, ducking down to place a soft kiss on her cheek, gasping when she turned her head and our mouths connected.

"Damn" I whispered, as we pulled away completely blissed out. "Someone's getting greedy" I laughed, licking my lips and savoring her sweet taste.

"Sorry" she said, looking down as a cute pink blush spread across her cheeks. "You just looked so uhm. . ." she said, trailing off.

"So what?" I asked, nudging her lightly.

"Sexy" she whispered huskily, her fingers gliding over the sequined material of my skin tight dress.

"You like" I asked, gesturing to my dress making sure I leant forward so my cleavage was at her eye level.

"Mmhmm" she groaned, licking her lips. "What's the occasion and who's the lucky lady?" she asked, her eyebrow raised coyly.

"No occasion, there's just this girl with extremely long sexy legs I met a while ago" I shrugged.

"Oh" she gasped, her smile slowly turning into a frown. "Well I was planning on going for a walk with Ralph so you have fun" she said, frowning.

"I'll try, but I was really hoping to take this really hot brunette that I'm living with out to dinner, but she'd rather go out with our dog" I said, pretending to pout.

"Y-you want to go out with m-me?" she asked in shock.

"Of course I do, Lea, I love you" I laughed as she blinked her eyes in surprise.

"You do realize that you'll be seen in public with me?" she asked quietly.

"Uh. . .yea" I said. "That's kinda the whole point silly" I laughed, moving to kiss her, but stopping when her frown got even bigger.

"P-people will start to talk, they'll say things about you" she whispered as she climbed out of my lap.

"So? People always talk" I said, noticing that she was still in her underwear from earlier. Her long legs captured my attention, bringing images of them wrapped around me while we made love.

"Y-yea, but they might say. . .stuff about you a-and me" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself, unaware that she had pressed her boobs together, giving me a nice view.

"Like what, that I'm gay?" I asked, watching as she nodded softly. "Yea well I am and I don't really care who knows it" I shrugged, mentally laughing at how gay I really was, sitting here fantasizing over her body.

"Y-you don't?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Nope, as long as I'm with you I could care less about what everyone else thinks" I said, walking towards her.

"Are you sure, you don't have to take me out we're not dating or anything" she mumbled.

"God, I wish we were though" I whispered, shaking my head. Nothing would make me happier than dating her and having everyone know that she was mine. "Look, Lea, why don't you go get all gorgeous and we'll go out. Just me and you, just Naya and Lea" I said.

"So you don't want to date me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Are you crazy, of course I do" I almost screamed. Reaching out towards her.

"So why can't this be our first date?" she asked, walking back towards me.

"Lea, I-it's complicated okay, you just got out of a relationship and I don't want to push" I stuttered.

"You love me right?" she asked, plopping down in my lap.

"More than you'll ever know" I said, pushing her hair back from her face and pulling her closer to me.

"Then take me out" she said, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Lea, are you sure you want this?" I asked unsurely.

"I love you Naya, but I'm not in love with you" she said and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "But I can feel it coming and I know that eventually I will fall in love with you, I'm already halfway there" she smiled, rubbing her nose against mine.

"Lea, I'm serious about this. I'm not going to force you into something if you're not ready and I refuse to be used so you can forget about Dianna, you mean way too much to me" I said quietly.

"I would never do that, Naya" she said. "You mean too much to me, I would never intentionally hurt you".

"You really want this, Lea?" I asked seriously. "Because if we start this, there's no stopping and no going back. I want to be with you for real, Lea and I won't settle for anything less. I am prepared to give 110% for this relationship to work. I deserve this, I deserve you and I want _you_" I said, looking into her glossy brown eyes.

We sat there for while staring into each other's eyes looking for answers when suddenly she leaned forwarded and pressed her lips against mine. When the initial shock wore off, I threaded my hands through her hair and forced us closer together. She swiped at my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth awaiting her warm tongue. Her fingers dug into my shoulders painfully, but I was too focused on her straddling me and her hips rocking unconsciously against my thighs to care.

"Fuck" I moaned as she trailed kisses down my jaw, my hands slipping around her slim waist as she sucked on pulse point.

"Does this answer your question?" she panted as she leaned forward, her hot breathe tickling my lips.

"Mmm, yes" I sighed happily, pecking her swollen lips again, softly moaning at her sweet aroma.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, her teeth nipping playfully at my lips.

"Surprise" I murmured as she snaked her arms around my neck.

"Mmm, you're not fun" she pouted, her forehead pressed against mine.

"How about you go put a dress and get all pretty for me?" I said, slipping my hands under her t-shit and running them over her flat toned stomach.

"I'm not pretty now?" she frowned playfully.

"Of course you are, beautiful girl, but I know how much you love playing dress-up. So go put on a dress so I can take you out" I said, scooting her off my lap, immediately missing her warmth.

"Okay" she yelped and giggled as I swatted her ass on the way out.

**Lea P.O.V.**

I chuckled lightly as I made my into my bathroom, flipping on the lights. I gazed into the mirror and studied my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, but the sparkle was back. I had been so upset over my break-up, but after spending time with Naya I couldn't even remember why. Nothing else mattered when I was with her; she took all my pain away and made me feel loved and wanted.

I grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing my face, trying not to make my swollen eyes look even worse. I gently patted them dry and trailed my finger over my cheeks and lips where Naya had kissed me. I poked my tongue out gently, tracing my bottom lip and groaned inwardly when her spicy flavor was still there.

There was something special about kissing Naya, something I'd never felt before. Her kisses lit my body on fire and made me want to melt, but at the same time they gave me chills and made my body tingle all over. Touching her was amazing and being in her arms made me feel safe and loved. Things I never felt when I was with Dianna or Theo, I felt like I was something when I was with Naya because I was. I was hers and that was enough for me.

After I'd applied some light make-up, I went to go find a dress that would make Naya speechless. I opened my closet and stood there in deep thought. I needed something that would make her jaw drop, something that wouldn't allow her to keep her hands off of me. I pulled out a plain blue one and chucked it to the side, it was too ordinary, not nearly special enough for my girl.

I blushed when I realized I thought of Naya as _mine._ I knew I was hers, she'd made it perfectly clear that she cared about me, but thinking of her as mine was different. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. I couldn't be, it was too soon, doesn't it take years to fall in love with someone? I'd known Dianna for three years and it took me that long to realize that I cared enough to actually love her. How could Naya possibly be in love with me? Sure she'd known me all those years, but we were friends and that's all. We never made any special effort to get to know one another, so how was it that she was in love with me? How was I expected to be in love her?

I finally pulled out a little black dress and slipped it over my head, avoiding my freshly done make-up. I plugged in the curling iron and smiled as I heard Naya singing and giggling with Ralphie. I didn't doubt the fact that she loved me, I could see it in her eyes. I was just scared, scared of giving my heart to someone and having it broken again. What if we rushed into this and she decided that I wasn't as special as she thought I was. What if after a while she realizes that she doesn't love me, that I'm really not worth it? I couldn't take any more heartbreak, especially from someone as exceptional as her. If I let myself fall for her and she ends up shoving it back in my face, I don't think I'll recover.

The only solution was to take things slowly and see what would happen, to spend time together and get to know each other, to find out if we were even compatible. Suddenly I found myself becoming excited about the idea of uncovering the mystery that was Naya Rivera. She was such an interesting and complex person and I couldn't wait to learn more about her. She was so different yet normal, robust yet gentle and caring.

The only problem was trying to take things slow when every time she gets close to me I want to jump her. Everything about her made my body heat up, from her smell to her sultry voice. It doesn't help that she loves to tease me either, but in order for this to work I have to put aside my sexual thoughts and trust me, when she is around, there are a lot. I wasn't one of those people who believed that sex can ruin a relationship-unless it's truly that bad-but for our relationship to really work, we need to figure out where we stand and how we feel first.

"Lea, come quick!" Naya yelled frantically, breaking me from my thoughts.

I quickly dropped the curling iron and ran as fast as I could in my heels to the living room.

"What's wrong?" I panicked. "Are you okay?" I asked, my heart pounding frantically in my chest.

"Oh my goodness, you have to see this!" she clapped, jumping up and grabbing my hands, pulling me down to the floor. "Look what Ralphie can do, Lea, it's amazing. Our little boy is so smart!" she cooed, patting his head before kissing my cheek, making me shiver with excitement.

"Okay, now hold your hand out" she said, placing my palm out in front of Ralph, letting her fingers skim the underside of my forearm. "Alright, Ralphie, give mommy a high five. You can do it!" she cheered on the puppy who sat drooling and wagging his tail.

"Don't you think he's too young to learn tricks, Naya, I mean he's only a baby" I said, giggling at the puppy who was now trying to chase his tail.

"No, he can do it watch" she said, picking up Ralph and setting him down in front of me. "Ralph!" she commanded, as the puppy sat straight up, his floppy ear pointing upwards on his little head and his tail standing up. "High five!" she demanded as he lifted up his little paw and pressed it against my open palm.

"Wow" I gasped I shock, a huge grin on my face. I now understood what it felt like to be a proud mommy.

"What a good boy!" she cooed, picking him up. "You're so smart, yes you are" she said, kissing his wrinkled little face. "And mommy said you couldn't do it" she said, playfully narrowing her eyes at me.

"I never said he couldn't do it I just thought it would be too hard, especially with him only being a puppy" I laughed, tickling him behind his soft ears. "I'm proud of you, baby boy" I cooed as his wet tongue swiped at my cheeks.

"Just stick with me, Ralphie and we'll learn all kinds of tricks. All this little boy needs is his mama" she said, cuddling him to her chest.

"You're so cute" I said, wrapping my arms around her and Ralph. Watching her play with Ralph made my heart tighten in a good way. It showed her protective side, the one that was devoted to her family.

"Mmm and you're sexy, did you pick that dress just for me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just trying to keep up with you" I smirked.

"Mmm, smart girl" she whispered, her breath tickling my neck. "You look beautiful" she murmured, her tongue darting out to lick the side of my neck.

"I can't let someone take me out looking like death" I laughed.

"You always look beautiful, Lea, don't ever think otherwise" she said looking into my eyes. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless, to feel her warm lips against mine, but I knew I shouldn't. I needed to figure out how I felt about her first before I risked getting my heart broken again.

I took a deep breath and focused on taking things slowly. I wanted a relationship with Naya, a real relationship. One where we knew each other and trusted one another, one where we can be together without worrying about what people will think.

"Thank you" I smiled, taking Ralphie out of her arms and tucking into the crook of my elbow.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my waist as we watched Ralphie curl into a ball and fall asleep.

"Yea" I smiled, looking at our precious little boy once more before turning off the light.

"Alright then, let's get this night started beautiful girl" she said, grabbing my free hand and lacing our fingers together.

I had no idea where she was taking me tonight or how I even felt about her, but one thing I was sure of was that I could get used to having her around, even if it was for the rest of my life.

I was quickly falling for Naya Rivera and I was terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you to my beta, you rock!<strong>


	6. Touching Hands

**Author's note: Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter makes up for the absence.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or "Hold Your Hand" by the Beetles. **

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah, I'll tell you something<em>_. __I think you'll understand__. __When I, say that something__. __I wanna hold your hand."_

**Lea P.O.V.**

"So, does this mean I get to drive this time?" I asked, dangling my car keys from my wrist.

"Absolutely not!" she practically yelled, snatching them from me. She made her way towards my car, her hips swaying seductively and her heels clicking in time with her steps.

"Oh come on, Naya, we've already talked about this. I'm a responsible driver!" I begged, following her to the driver's seat.

She stopped in front of the door, turning around to face me. "Yes, Lea, you're a very good driver, but someone's got to hold Ralphie and he's already comfortable in your arms." She said, pointing to the drooling puppy, tucked into the crook of my elbow.

"Please?" I begged, poking out my bottom lip.

"Maybe next time." She smiled, leaning forward for a quick kiss that left me breathless. "Besides," she said, walking around to open my door. "You don't even know where we are going."

"You could always tell me?" I said, batting my eyes.

She turned her head to the side, her tongue running over her bright red lipstick as she ran a hand through her shiny black hair. "Or you could be a good girl and get in the car so I can take my girlfriend out on our very first date?" she suggested, gesturing to the passenger's door she was holding open for me.

I walked around to the other side of the car and ran the fingers of my free hand gently down the side of her face. "I like the sound of that." I whispered.

"What?" she asked, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on the inside of my palm.

"You called me your girlfriend." I giggled.

"Well, get used to it because I plan on sticking around for a very long, long time." She smirked.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I joked. "You're the only one who's going to have to deal with all my crazy from now on."

"Hey!" she said, grabbing my face, forcing me to look into her deep brown eyes. "I love you and every type of crazy you bring. I can handle you and anything else that comes along with you."

I smiled, leaning forward halfway as she leaned the rest of the way and rested her lips against mine. We stood there for a while, just enjoying the closeness of each other. We weren't kissing, just touching, but it still sent my heat rushing through my body.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, her lips tickling mine. "And you're all mine tonight, what did I do to deserve this beautiful girl?"

I swallowed thickly, trying to soothe my suddenly dry throat. "I could say the same, you know?" I whispered, dragging my lips away from hers and down her neck.

I rubbed my lips against her smooth skin, burying my nose in her hair, stifling a giggle and she inhaled sharply and coarsely released the breath.

"Jesus, you have no idea what you do to me." She moaned.

"Maybe you can show me later?" I murmured, tenderly licking a path behind her ear, smirking when she shivered violently and squeezed my arms.

She breathed in deeply, pulling away and leaning her forehead against mine. "Only if you play your cards right." She whispered.

"Tease." I muttered, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"You love it." That famous smirk, making its way across her lips.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, it was true I did love her sassy attitude, it just made her even more attractive and sexy.

She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, one hand instantly reaching for mine as she laced our fingers together over the console. I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled and how perfect they looked together. The combination of darker brown and tan mixed perfectly together, her longer red painted fingers wrapped around my shorter dark blue ones. She squeezed softly and I looked up into her soft eyes.

"I'm so happy you're here." I whispered, leaning my head back against the leather seat.

"I'm happy you're happy." She smiled, pulling out into the street.

"You make me so unbelievably happy." I said, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

She slowed the car as we pulled up to a red light. She let go of my hand and reached over to scratch Ralphie behind his ears, smiling as he kicked and grumbled in his sleep. When the light turned green, she grabbed my hand again instantly and pulled off, the smile still spread across her face.

We spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence, holding hands the entire way. Ralphie had woken up from his nap and was happily hanging out the window, barking at all the people on the sidewalk.

Every time we stopped, she'd look over and smile with that same breath taking smile, the one that lights up her eyes and shows off her perfect teeth. That smile that put a slight wrinkle in her forehead and dimples in her cheeks. Every time I see that smile, my heart speeds up just a little bit. It was the same smile that showed me just how happy she was and just how much she enjoyed being with me, how much she cared about me.

"We're here!" she said excitedly, jumping out of the car. She ran around the side and opened my door, taking Ralphie from my arms and setting him on the ground. "Okay, close your eyes!" she said, placing her palm over my face, blocking my vision.

"Naya!" I giggled, "I can't see a thing! What if I trip or run into something?" I whined.

"Give me your hand" she said as I stuck my arm out blindly. "Here, now you're safe. I'll never let you fall" she whispered, both of us catching the double meaning.

"I trust you." I whispered back.

"Good, are you ready to be wooed, Ms. Michele because I brought my A-game with me tonight." She said, leading us towards the restaurant.

I giggled as I squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm ready."

"Bon appétit!" she clapped, removing her hand from my eyes.

I blinked a few times getting my eyes to adjust. "Oh Ny, you didn't?" I gasped, looking around at my favorite restaurant.

"It's not too much is it?" she whispered, placing her head on my shoulder. I looked around at the room she'd gotten for us. It was a back room that was half inside and half outside so you could enjoy the cool L.A. night breeze without feeling overwhelmed. The part that faced the inside was a warm cream color accented by dark browns, purples, and greens, the most authentic Italian restaurant in California in my opinion. The outside had lights strung from above, giving off the illusion of stars and the beach was visible from the small elegantly set table in the corner.

The restaurant itself was pricy and it was always filled with the best of the best, making it impossible to get into, let alone a table like this. It was in a secluded area so that the media could not take any pictures, but not so hidden that you felt you were disconnected from the rest of the restaurant.

"No, no!" I said, shaking my head. "It's perfect Naya, I love it. I haven't been here in so long and it's impossible to get a table here, you did all this for me?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Lea. Nothing will ever be _too_ much for you, beautiful girl. You're worth it and so much more." She whispered, her smiled becoming brighter and brighter.

"Thank you" I whispered, leaning back for a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss, pressing herself tightly against my back. As soon as her lips touched mine a bolt of electricity shot through my body and I pulled away before I ran out of breath.

"Let's sit down, my feet are killing me in these shoes." She whispered, taking my hand and leading us to our table, Ralphie trotting behind. "After you" she giggled, pulling out my chair for me.

"Why thank you" I blushed as I sat, smoothing down my dress. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight and you're going to have to let me borrow those shoes."

"Just trying to keep up with my girl, can't let you outdo me." She laughed as I raised my eyebrow. "Let's face it, we're both some smokin' bitches and I know I'm hot. I'm just showing everyone what the good lord blessed me with!"

I laughed, my face becoming redder and redder. She was right though, she was blessed in that department. Her hair hung curled around her shoulders in thick raven masses, her eyes were outlined with black liner, and her lashes were thick, highlighting her dark brown eyes. Her dress was tight and clung to every gorgeous curve she had, showing off her muscular body. It was short so her long lean legs were on full display as well as the low cut in the front that showed off her ample cleavage and gorgeous brown skin. Her four-inch heels emphasized the curve of her legs, making them look even more irresistible.

She reached across the table and grabbed my hand, sighing as our fingers locked around each other's. Holding hands was such a simple thing, something natural that people did to stay close to each other and yet it meant something so much more. All I ever wanted was to be able to do that with Dianna, just to show people that we were together, but now it was for a completely different reason. Holding hands with Naya wasn't just for show, it was a connection between the two of us something invisible, but strong, almost like there was a magnet in both of our palms forcing us to join. Holding hands with Dianna, those few times during our tour, never really meant anything. It was more of a comfort thing, a way to calm our nerves and know that we were there for each other. With Naya, I didn't need to touch her to know she was there, I could feel it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she turned over my palm, playing with the tips of my fingers.

"I'm just happy." I smiled.

"You mentioned that before." She chuckled.

"It's true. I haven't been this happy in a while and now I know why."

"Do I have anything to do with this newfound happiness?" she asked, as she twirled the ring my father had given me for my sixteenth birthday around my finger.

"Actually yes," I smiled. "Every bit of it is because of you. You saved me from myself, kept me from hitting rock bottom. You picked me up when I was down and you reminded me of the true meaning of life. I owe you so much for saving me, for protecting me and making feel beautiful and special."

"Lea, I didn't do anything of those things because you needed me to, I did them because I wanted to. You deserve to be treated like a princess, every girl does, and I will always protect you, I love you." She said, quietly.

It was little things like this that Dianna and I never had and for the first time I realized that maybe I never truly loved her. I thought I knew what love was, but what I felt for Naya was something completely different. It was scary and new and every time I thought about her my breath quickened, my palms became moist, my throat went dry, and my heart pounded right out of my chest. She had the ability to make me of all people speechless with just one sultry look. She did things to me that I'd never experienced before, just one touch and my skin was on fire while shivering at the same time. She made my head spin and my knees weak, while making me feel like the strongest most beautiful person in the world. It made no sense and everything about it was completely backwards, but it all came together somehow. It was almost as if she were forcing me through these imaginary internal hoops that made my body react in crazy ways and I couldn't help but love every minute of her unique torture.

Being with Naya was so different than being with anyone else, even before when we barely knew each other. She just had this way about her, this unfamiliar essence that was distinctly Naya that always put a smile on your face no matter how bad of mood you were in. It was almost as if she were my angel. An angel sent to me to save me from all the bad people and things in the world, the biggest one of the two being myself.

I could feel myself shaking as I leaned forward, grabbing both of her hands in mine. Never had I felt like this before, it was so haughty and overbearing, yet at the same time it felt perfectly natural. "I love you too," I smiled, letting a few tears fall. "I-I know we've only become close in the past few weeks, but I can't help it. Everyday I wake up in your arms I fall a little more in love with you and I realized that I have for a while, I was just afraid to admit it. This is the first time I've ever been in love, Naya. What Dianna and I had wasn't love, no matter how badly I wanted it to be, but you and me have this connection, you feel it to right?" I asked as she smiled and nodded. "I-I can't explain why it's happening or why I feel this way, but I do and I like it. I like-no I _love_ being with you, being around you, everything about you pulls me in closer."

"Do believe that everything happens for a reason?" she asked, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Because I do. I believe that you and I were meant to be together and that's why it's happening so fast. You were meant to get your heart broken by Dianna and Theo so that I could fix it for you. It's the same for me. I was meant to feel this way, I felt so incomplete before I meet you and now that I found you I feel like you complete me. Whenever I'm with you I feel whole and I love that feeling more than anything."

I squeezed her hand. "You felt incomplete?" I asked. Of course everyone had their insecurities, but not people like Naya didn't have ones like that.

She sighed. "I do, or I did at least until I met you," she smiled. "Ever since I can remember, I've always felt like a part of me was missing, like I needed someone to look after and to care for, my other half. I've always felt sort of empty, even when I was in relationships or with friends, I always felt this need to be with someone, to make sure they're okay. Now I can. When I'm with you, I don't feel that need anymore. It's almost as if you complete my incessant need to guard something, just knowing that you're mine makes it go away and it makes me feel whole and loved. That's why I feel in love with you so fast, Lea. It wasn't because I think you're drop dead gorgeous or because you're kind and caring. It's because you complete me and I really couldn't ask for anything more."

I took a deep breath and looked around, watching as the sun set above the ocean. Ralphie was happily chasing a bird around the sidewalk, running around freely like he didn't have a care in the world. I turned my attention back to Naya, who now had tears in her eyes as well. I reached out and caught them with the pad of my thumb before they could escape.

"I really do mean it, Naya. I love you and I want this. I want us, I deserve to be happy. _We _deserve to be happy. I don't want to hide anything anymore, I just want to be us. Just like you said, just Naya and Lea. I don't care about anyone or coming out or any other bullshit." I said.

She smiled and my heart fluttered in my chest. "Baby, I don't care who knows it, hell let the whole world know it! As long as you're my girl and I'm yours, nothing else matters."

I leaned closer, squeezing both of her hands in mine. "So this is it, we're really doing this?" I asked. "I know about the damage this could do to both of our reputations, let alone our careers, but I can't bring myself to really care. I want this, I want _you_. Consequences be damned."

"That's my girl." She smiled, leaning closer. "Livin' on the wild side" she laughed.

"I love you, Naya." I whispered, molding our lips together to move as one.

She pulled away, giving me a few light pecks before speaking. "I love you too, Lea" she said breathlessly, tangling her hand in my hair, forcing me closer to her.

"Take me home." I whispered, moaning as I felt her hot breath on my neck.

"Anything for you, beautiful girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Naya P.O.V.<strong>

After we left the restaurant we headed home because Ralphie was sleepy and we had leftovers to put away. When we finally go to her apartment complex I parked the car so that we could head to bed for the night.

"Jesus, Lea" I moaned as she shoved me against the door, attacking my neck with her lips, biting and kissing every bit of skin she could find.

"I love you" she husked as she bit down on a sensitive spot behind my ear.

"I love you, too," I shook as her tongue danced across my neck.

"Now open the door, I need you" she whispered, removing the hand the held the keys from her ass and placing it on the door.

I gulped, I'd never seen this side of Lea before, the sexy, indigent, little vixen that was practically purring my name. Sure I'd seen her flirty side, even her wild side in magazines, but never in person. This Lea was different, she was sexy confident, and nothing like the little diva she normally was. My hand trembled as I reached out to unlock the door to her apartment. Ralphie ran circles around our feet, ready to go inside and play with all of his toys.

I fidgeted with the door, praying that it would just automatically open as her hands made their way down my back, reaching around to settle on my stomach. Her lips still attached to my neck, pouring gasoline on the fire that was already lit in the pit of my stomach.

"You are making this really difficult for me." I groaned her fingernails scratched against my abs, teasing the underside of my breasts.

I threw my head back against her shoulder, panting as she licked a trail from my pulse point to my hairline behind my ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she teased, her fingers snaking their way up to cup the outside of my breasts, fingernails scratching painfully slow.

"If you k-keep that up, we'll never make it in the house" I gasped as her thigh pushed between my legs, making me hyper aware of the arousal she'd find there.

She pressed her body against my back, her breasts resting tightly between my shoulder blades. She detached her lips from my neck, placing them just below my earlobe, her teeth scrapping against the sensitive spot there. "Hmmm" she hummed, grabbing my shaking head in her smaller one. She held my hand steady as she forced the key into the lock, turning it until a 'click' was heard and the door popped open. "That wasn't so hard." She laughed as she turned me around in her arms.

I spun around quickly, pulling her smaller warm body close to mine. She giggled as I growled and lifted her by her butt, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist, and her arms resting behind my neck.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered, pressing my lips against hers greedily.

She gasped as I pulled her against me tightly, forcing our lips together in a scorching kiss. "Naya," she whimpered as I leaned her against the closet wall, closing the door with my foot. She rocked against me and I could feel her heat from her center merging with mine.

Her heels dug into my butt, electing a painful yet euphoric feeling from deep within. She gasped and bucked her hips against mine as I nipped at her bottom lip, she whimpered and bucked again causing her heel to stab me yet again. A growl escaped my lips as I ground myself against her, watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"God" I murmured, as my head fell back against the wall giving her full access to my neck. She didn't waste one minute and dove in sucking and biting, making sure she could mark every bit of skin she could reach.

I continued grinding against her lightly, slightly embarrassed by how wet I was already. I was sure she could feel it through the thin material of my dress, and if she couldn't she could surely smell it. It'd been awhile since I was this aroused and I was quickly falling apart in her arms.

I moaned as I felt the skin of the column of my neck being pulled between her teeth. "Lea!" I shrieked as she bit down roughly, only to soothe the sting with her warm tongue. She giggled as I shook, pressing myself closer and closer to her. It was a miracle the wall didn't cave in with all the weight leaning against it.

"You taste so good," She whispered, moving her hands to my shoulders, pushing my dress down. "I need more."

I released the tight grip I had on her butt and slipped my arms through my sleeves pushing the dress down, chuckling as she swore in frustration when she could only push it down to my hips because her legs were in the way.

"Put me down and take this off" she said, wrinkling her nose and she pinched the fabric between her fingers as if it were dirty.

"I thought you liked my dress." I smirked, tangling my hands in her soft brown hair.

"I do," she panted, her eyes dark as her hands smoothed their way across my chest and shoulders. "I love your dress," she said, kissing each of my shoulders. "But I'd love it even more if it was off of you."

I tugged on the ends of her hair, groaning as her hips rolled against mine. "Naya," she begged. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" I teased, slipping my hand under her dress and stroking her thigh.

"D-don't tease me, I need you." She murmured, her tongue flicking against the shell of my ear.

"You've got me baby, I'm right here." I said, my hand wondering higher and higher over her soft silky skin.

"OH!" she moaned as my hand reached the edge of her panties, three of my fingers pressing against a damp spot in the center.

"You like this?" I asked, rubbing the damn spot in a circular motion.

"Oh my. . .fuck, so good" she keened, pulling me closer to her, trapping my hand between her legs and she ground against it.

"I'll take that as a yes" I smirked, watching as she rotated her hips against my hand.

She rested her head against my shoulder as she moved her body against mine, her breaths coming out in short little puffs mixed with little moans and groans. I could feel her body shaking against mine as the wetness against my fingers grew more and more.

"Lea." I whispered as she jerked against me, my knees buckling under the weight.

"Don't stop please, I'm so close" she muttered, her hot breath tickling my neck.

"I know, let's just move this to the bedroom." I said, slowly shaking out my legs one by one.

"Oh" she giggled as she pressed a kiss against my lips. "Sorry."

I lifted her away from the wall, mentally thanking my trainer for his obsession with squats and carried her towards the bedroom, kicking off my shoes as I went. I carefully pushed open the door and laid her down on the bed as gently as I could, crawling between her open legs. I grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her head and kissed her passionately, both of our teeth gnashing together as we fought for control. I slipped my hand back in-between her legs, rubbing slow but hard circles over her panties, growling as she bit down on my lip in response.

I continued kissing her, loving the feel of her soft lips against mine, a feeling I could definitely get used to. I sat back on my legs and looked at the brunette withering beneath me, eyes closed tightly and her lip pulled between her bottom teeth. I pulled away from her and slipped the dress over my head, watching as her huge brown eyes, dark with arousal fluttered open.

"So beautiful" she whispered, placing her tiny hands on my stomach. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her, my left hand returning to her warm, wet center, while my right reached to pull her dress up over her head.

She sat up, allowing me to slip the dress off before collapsing back down onto her back, her hair fanning out around her head like a halo. I leaned back over her, kissing her swollen lips, groaning as she reached up and cupped my breasts in her hands.

"Naya," she moaned almost painfully, hearing my name fall from her lips was the best sound in the world. "Take them off, please" she begged, pulling at the hem of her panties.

I swallowed, only in my dreams did I have Lea Michele beneath me, naked, wet, and moaning my name. Now that it was a reality I was terrified, that this was all happening so fast, we'd just confessed our love for each other and now of all a sudden we were having sex.

She moaned my name again, a loud wanton moan that pierced that air in the otherwise quite apartment. "A-are you sure?" I asked nervously, my cheeks hot and my palms sweaty.

"Yes, please Naya." She said, grinding against my hand again.

"I-if we do this, then there's no going back, Lea." I whispered, replacing my hand with my thigh, grabbing her hips tightly as her wetness spread against my leg.

She cried out as she ground against my leg, her movements becoming more and more unsteady. "Please, I want this. I want you."

I released her hip and wiped the sweat from the back of my forehead. "Don't you think we s-should wait?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you want me?" she asked, her movements coming to a stop.

"No, trust me baby I do, more than anything I just-I don't know. . ." I stuttered. "I want our first time to be special" I shrugged.

She removed her hands from my breasts and sat up as I sat back on my legs again. "Okay." She smiled, pushing my messy hair behind my ears. "We'll wait, but I really need a cold shower now." She laughed, biting her lip coyly as she moved to get up.

"Lea, wait!" I said, groaning as I got a glimpse of her perfectly round ass in her tiny lace thong. "W-we can still mess around, you know? I just think we should wait for the actual um. . . you know?" I said, shyly.

She smirked as she moved back onto the bed. "Who would've thought Naya Rivera was shy in bed?" she purred, pushing me down as she threw one leg over my hips, straddling me. The only thing keeping us separated were our poor excuses for underwear and through them evidence of our arousal was easily spotted.

I growled and bucked against her causing our centers to rub together. We both moaned, tossing our heads back and panted from the friction. "Who's shy now?" I smirked as soon as I recovered.

She didn't answer, instead she leaned down and captured my already bruised lips in a sweltering kiss that made my toes curl into her silky comforter. Her hands found my waist and her fingers tickled my sides and she drew lazy circles against my skin, her mouth reattaching itself to my neck where her tongue followed the pattern of her fingers.

I was slowly loosing control as her kisses drove me to the edge. I gasped and bucked as her tongue flicked over a sensitive spot behind my ear. "Lea!" I groaned as our centers met again, the friction driving both of us crazy.

She tore her lips away from my neck and smirked, placing her hands on my chest. "I love you." She whispered before grinding her hips against mine in a slow and steady rhythm.

Instantly my mouth dropped open and my hands flew to her hips, guiding her movements. "Jesus, fuck." I moaned as my hips rose off the bed to meet hers.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she grunted as she rocked against me, her speed increasing with every word.

"Fuck, yes!" I yelled, her wetness spreading against my core making it easier for us to move together.

"Looks like I got myself a screamer." She teased, as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth.

"Lea," I moaned, pulling her against me, loving the way our bodies fit together as we rubbed against each other. "I'm so close."

She laid all of her weight on top of me, burying her face in my neck as her hands hooked under my shoulders. I squeezed her hips tightly as my stomach coiled and my body screamed for release.

"Me too" she whimpered, her voice muffled by my hair.

I placed my feet flat on the bed and let my body completely take over as my orgasm peeked. "Fuck" I panted. "I love you so much, baby." I groaned as I lost control.

She released a high pitch scream and a stream of obscenities that vaguely sounded like "I love you too" as her hips jerked wildly against my overly sensitive body.

I grunted and threw my head back into the pillow as I crashed through wave after waver of toe-curling pleasure, groaning as her teeth suck into my shoulder, silencing her screams of pleasure.

Our movements slowed as our bodies twitched, still sensitive from the orgasm we'd both experienced together. Once we could move, she shimmed her way down my body, laying her head comfortably on my chest, my hand automatically moving to stroke her hair.

"That was amazing," she shuddered, tossing her leg over mine, pulling me closer to her as if it were possible. "I don't think I've ever come that hard before."

"Me either." I smiled, lazily dropping a kiss on her head.

"Hmmm, I don't ever want to move." She whispered, snuggling against me.

"I know, but we have to be at work in five hours." I said against her hair as I peeked at the alarm clock next to the bed, mentally cursing it.

"Ugh!" she groaned, as she reached for my hand, entangling our fingers together.

"I know you said you didn't want to tell anyone about us specifically, but I think we're gonna have to tell Ryan just in case. Rather he hears it from us than anyone else, you know?" I asked.

"Yea" she agreed, her eyelashes fluttering against my neck.

"Good night, beautiful girl. I love you." I smiled, as I hugged her close

"You too." She murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of Lea's screaming alarm clock and a mass of tangled brown hair splayed across my chest.<p>

"Turn it off!" she grumbled, snuggling against me.

I groaned and reached across the bed, blindly slapping the nightstand until I'd managed to hit the snooze button.

"Ten more minutes," I smiled, burying my nose in her hair. "Then we have to get up."

"No," she moaned. "If the sun's not up, I shouldn't have to be either."

"I agree, but we have an early start today." I said, shivering as she ran her toe up my calf.

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to." She said, attempting to stretch while still remaining wrapped in my arms, our legs are a tangled mess below the blankets.

I stretched out a leg, groaning as it cramped in protest. "Ouch," I mumbled as she massaged my thigh. "I hate being sore, dance rehearsal's gonna be a bitch today."

"Mmph" she grumbled in frustration. "At least we still have seven more minutes until we have to get up." As if on cue, Ralphie trotted in and began clawing at the bed.

"Or not," I said, rubbing my temples. "Someone has to take him out."

"I'll do it." she said, sitting up.

"Okay." I sighed happily as I snuggled back down into the blankets. There was no way I was going outside in the cold.

She pouted and pinched my arm. "You better be up when I get back." She said, pulling on a thin sheer robe.

I pulled the blankets up over my face to hide my laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she scooped up Ralphie, groaning as she stood back up.

"Nothing, you look beautiful." I giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I don't have sex hair."

"Oh really?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

I licked my lips, eyeing her chest. "Nope, I bet I look ten times better than you do."

"See for yourself" She said, gesturing towards the mirror.

I rolled my eyes and forced myself out of the cocoon of blankets, dragging myself to the mirror. "Ugh!" I gasped as I looked at myself. I looked absolutely terrible. My hair looked like it was attacked by a wild animal, my make-up was smudged everywhere, and to make matters worse there were at least a dozen hickies littered around my neck and shoulders.

Lea's eyes widened as she took in the marks, she gasped as she ran her fingers over the teeth marked embedded into my shoulder blade. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you're not hurt are you?" she asked quickly.

"No," I laughed at her worried expression, she looked close to tears.

"I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry, Naya. I-I just got caught up in the moment, I'm so embarrassed." She murmured, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey," I said, pulling her hands away. "Relax, it's no big deal it'll fade. Besides I kinda like it, brings back memories." I winked.

She giggled. "I promise I'll be more careful next time."

"If anyone needs to be more careful, I think it's me." I frowned as I eyed the marks on her hips.

I pulled her robe aside and ran my fingers over the crescent shaped indents on her hips. There were five of them, rooted into her flawless skin. Five little nail marks on each hip, both surrounded by a visible handprint. I couldn't believe I'd done this to her, that I'd bruised that woman I'd loved.

She took my hands from her hips and held them in her smaller ones. "It doesn't hurt if that's what you're thinking. It was an accident, we both got a little crazy. I think it was worth it, don't you?" she smiled, kissing my knuckles.

I pulled my hands away and balled them into fists, looking down. "It's not okay, Lea. I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I feel like some sort of animal or something." I said, looking down at my hands in disgust.

"If anyone's an animal I think it's me, I bit you." She said. "And I'm okay, I promise I am. It's a reminder, just like you said."

"A reminder of what? How much I hurt you?" I snapped.

"No. A reminder of how much I like being in your arms" she whispered, placing my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's a reminder of where I'm supposed to be, where I feel safe and loved."

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too." she said as Ralphie dashed in between our legs, running around to get our attention because he still needed to go outside and go to the bathroom. "We love you too, Ralphie. Yes we do, we love our little boy." she cooed as he barked. "Are you excited for your first day of daycare?"

"T-that's today?" I asked nervously.

"Someone's got to watch him while we work, I thought we agreed that this was better. That way he doesn't he to stay in a cage all day." She said. "Right, Ralphie? You get to go play with all the other puppies today, you're gonna make so many new friends!"

"M-maybe one of us should just stay home with him, he's never been apart from us for more than one day, what if he gets scared or thinks that we abandoned him?" I worried.

"Relax, Naya, he'll be fine. He knows we're not going to abandon him, just look how happy he is!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know, Lea. What if he doesn't like his caretakers or the other dogs? What if he gets in a fight with a bigger dog and he gets hurt? I think we should reconsider this, it's a bad idea." I said, picking up the squirming puppy and holding him close to me.

She smiled. "You're so cute when you're worrying about him. So serious." She mocked.

"He's my baby boy, I don't want him getting hurt. Are you sure we can't bring him to work again?" I asked.

"We just barely got away with that. He'll be fine, Naya, you've got to let the boy live! You can't smother him or else he'll grow up to be a wimp."

"Well excuse me for trying to look out for our son." I pouted, kissing his little head. "And he's not a wimp, he's just a Mama's boy."

"Whatever," she laughed. "Either way, he's going to doggy daycare whether you like it or not."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"You're being ridicules you know that right?" I asked as we headed towards Ralphie's daycare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, squeezing him closer to her.

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot. Secretly, I loved how protective she was of Ralphie, it was cute to see her worry about his well being. I loved how nervous she got when she realized she'd have to spend a day away from him. It made me sad to think that once he got old enough, she'd move back into her apartment. I loved having her around, even before we were together.

"Hey Naya, can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously chewing my lip.

"Only if you've changed your mind and decided that Ralphie can come to work with us." She answered.

I rolled my eyes. "When do you think you'll be moving back into your apartment?"

She turned to me with a confused look on her face. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about how much I love having you with me and I-I don't really want you to go." I said quietly. "M-maybe you could move in with me permanently?" I asked.

"Really?" she asked, blinking in shock.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just to don't like the idea of us being apart and I think Ralphie will get confused if he's always going back and forth between us. It's just better if you stay, you know?" I shrugged.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Please?" I asked, reaching over to grab her hand. "I really do not want to know what it is like to not wake up without you holding me. I don't ever want to spend a day without you, ever."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll call the movers this afternoon."

"I love you." I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I love you too, beautiful girl." She said, sighing as we pulled into the daycare.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying." I laughed.

"I can't help it, I have this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong and I won't be able to do anything because I won't be there." She moped.

I leaned across the seat, kissing her a quick reassuring kiss. "Everything's going to be fine, Naya. He's going to go and play all day and make lots of new puppy friends and he won't even be thinking about us. We're going to go to work and finish this episode and we're going to give it our all during rehearsal. Then when we're done, we'll come and pick him up and we'll take him home and have dinner together."

"I guess it'll be okay." She said as she stepped out of the car.

"It will be." I smiled, giving her one last quick kiss before we dropped Ralphie off and headed off to work.

I closed the door to the car and took a deep breath. Ever since we'd discussed it last night, I'd been dreading this moment. It wasn't that I didn't like Ryan, I honestly loved the guy. I owe all my success to him, without Rachel Berry, I'd be nothing. It didn't matter how friendly we got or how many awards we win for him, there's still this cold, unapproachable impression he gives off.

"Do we really have to tell him?" I asked as she knocked on the door to his office.

"Yes." She said, knocking again.

"What if he fires us?" I panicked.

"Lea, he can't do that it's discrimination and he'd never get away with firing either of us, especially you, the show would be a disaster if he did that." She said as she began pounding on the door.

"I know, I guess I'm just nervous" I said, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Why? What's there to be nervous for?"

"I don't know, I guess I just realized that people might look at me differently now and I don't think it's a bad thing, just different." I said.

"I know what you mean, but it's like we said before, it doesn't matter what people think, it's just you and me. Just Naya and Lea." She smiled.

"You're right, I'm worrying over nothing." I said, shaking my head.

"And you said I was a worrier." She laughed, as she snaked her hand around me neck, pulling me up for a kiss.

I moaned and pressed against her, momentarily getting lost in her delicious spicy flavor. I locked my arms around her neck and moaned as her hands found their place on my hips, holding me tightly against her. I nipped at her bottom lip, gasping as she moaned and bit back even harder. I pushed my tongue forward between her lips and was delighted when she parted them, letting me in side her mouth.

"Ahem." A loud cough brought me out of my reverie and back to the face of a not so happy Ryan Murphy.

"R-Ryan!" I gasped nervously. "W-we uh. . .we wanted to talk to you."

"Relax, beautiful." Naya whispered, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, I assumed that's why you were pounding on my door." He said, his eyebrow raised. "Come on in."

I swallowed as Naya led me into the office, sitting in the only chair and pulling me into her lap. We watched as Ryan sat down across from us, sipping his coffee.

He set the cup down and took a deep breath, splaying his palms out in front of him. "Now before you ladies say anything I want to know if you've seriously thought this through. I personally don't care who you're screwing, however, the two of you have a lot to loose, rather _I _have a lot to loose if this ends badly."

"We know the risks and we don't care, I love her and I'll be damned if I let anyone's opinion get in my way." Naya snapped.

I smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "What she means is we're not going public with this. I mean, we're just going out as two people. We're not coming out or telling anyone, we're just going to let them guess. If people ask us if we're together we'll just say we're happy and that's all that matters."

"Fine. That's all dandy, but have you considered how this will affect the show? How you're fans will react to this?" he asked as we nodded. "Do you realize that people may not like the idea of you two together? Sure they think it's cute when the cast is out with each other and sure there are rumors that you've all dated, but when it actually happens it's different. People associate you, Lea, with Cory and they always will. When they think of Glee, they think of the characters, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, and Brittany and Santana. But here, we have you and Naya. How do you think your fans will react when they see you and Naya together, but they're picturing you with Cory? It's the same for you, Naya. I was worried about having two gay couples on the show. People reacted well to Chris and Darren and luckily they did for you and Heather, but here is my problem. How will people react to you and Cory if they all know you're gay? It's different for you, Naya because you're already portraying a lesbian, but for Lea I'm not so sure. I'm not trying to stop you or keep you apart, I'm just trying to get you to see how this effects everyone in involved."

"We understand that, Ryan and that's why we're not telling anyone." I said.

"No, but when they ask you're not denying it either. When they get a picture of you two holding hands like this one," he said, tossing a magazine onto the desk. "They're going to talk. This is why I didn't want any of you getting involved with each other, I don't know how you're going to fix this, but you need to find a way for the sake of the show." He said as he left.

I sat frozen on Naya's lap staring at the magazine. "It's gonna be okay, beautiful, don't worry." She whispered, turning it over.

I shook my head and dug my phone out of my purse noticing I had over 50 missed calls from my publicist and my manager. I buried my face in my hands as I cried. "I knew things were too good to be true. I knew there was no way I could be this happy without something bad happening." I cried.

"It's okay, don't cry Lea, please." She begged as she tried to dry my tears.

"It's not okay Naya, how is any of this okay?" I sobbed.

"I don't know," she whispered as she kissed the tears away. "I have no idea, but remember we said we weren't gonna let them bring us down. It's just us, beautiful. Just Naya and Lea."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her familiar spicy scent. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I shouldn't have been surprised though, nothing in my life was ever perfect.

"I love you." I whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Lea, nothing will ever change that." She said gently as she rubbed calm circles on my back.

Theo stuck true to his word, he outed me the first chance he got. The cover of the magazine was split in half, one side of Naya and I holding hands at the restaurant last night and the other of Theo and I. The headline read in bright yellow letters: **Lea cheats and Theo Confirms. He also says that this isn't the first time it's happened, see what other GLEE star Lea's been hooking up with.**

"You know I don't believe that, right?" she asked quietly.

"I know." I said sadly. "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" she asked.

"Just hold me." I whispered, grabbing her hands and locking our fingers together around my waist.

"_Yeah you, got that something__. __I think you'll understand__. __When I say that something__. __I wanna hold your hand."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: thanks to my beta Jupiter 01.<strong>

**Please review.**


	7. Hold me close

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee. None of this is real.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."<em>

**Naya P.O.V.**

She buried her face in my neck, her tears sliding down my chest. I wanted nothing more than to take the pain away, to wipe the tears and bring back that megawatt smile that graced her face only minutes ago. I took a deep breath as I stroked her back with one hand, the other clasped firmly around her, never letting go.

There really wasn't any way to get out of this; our best option is to pray that it just all blows over. It wasn't like Lea could go against the accusation, the proof was in the pictures. I reached for the magazine and began flipping through it. Pictures of her and Dianna were everywhere with captions claiming that she'd cheated with Dianna before she cheated with me.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the magazine down on the table. I hated that they were allowed to get away with this. That they were allowed to twist things and ruin people's lives all for money, but mostly I hated that people actually believed it. People would believe that Lea cheated and they'd believe all the awful things that this alleged source said, especially since there are pictures to backed everything up.

I knew in my heart that I loved Lea and that none of those words were even remotely true, but it didn't stop my heart from breaking for the girl in my arms. She was bawling now, loud heart-retching sobs that tore at every fiber of my being.

"Baby?" I whispered as I tried to wipe some of her tears. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"H-how could he d-do this to me?" she moaned as she cried harder. "E-everything I've work for, m-my career, it's tarnished because of him!" She yelled.

I didn't know what to say or how to make this better. It seemed like all the confidence she'd gained back after breaking up with Dianna flew right out the door again because of Theo.

"No, baby, it's not. You are Lea **Fucking** Michele, people love you. There's no way something like this is gonna get in your way, in fact, it might even make you more famous if that's possible," I shrugged as I pushed her hair behind her ears. "You're so talented, Lea. Nothing, including a stunt like this, can ever take that away from you. You've got a big heart, big dreams, and the drive to make them all come true. This is just a roadblock. Think of it as a challenge. Pretend they are testing you, seeing how much you can handle. You have to show them that you're better than this baby, you've got to keep your head up high and keep that smile on your pretty face."

She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "But I'm so tired, Naya," she said brokenly. "I'm so tired of fighting and trying to prove myself. I just wanted to sing, to be able to do the thing I love, not to be targeted by the media and made out to be some harlot."

She sulked as she leaned into my chest, her small frame molding with mine. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and closed her eyes. It was moments like these that I loved the most, the moments where we were most vulnerable and open with each other, the moments where we became one in a sense. I slid my hand from her waist to her chest, holding it over her heart.

"I can feel yours, too." She whispered, a small smile forming from her plump lips. "It's beating almost in sync with mine."

I smiled and wiped the last of her tears, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. We shared a moment of silence, both of us content with being near each other, listening to each other's heartbeats. She'd finally stopped crying and released a sigh as she snuggled against me. I smiled and kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, she always smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle, but ever since she'd turned Ralphie into a giant cuddle bunny, she'd picked up a little of his smell as well.

She squeezed my hand in hers as she looked up at me, her big brown eyes shining, begging me to tell her that it would all be okay. I knew that this was only the beginning, our first major blast from the paparazzi. The first of many for Lea, it was inevitable given her talent and drive. Glee is only the beginning of her career, she's destined for so much more.

I held her tightly as I spoke, breaking the silence. I wanted to pretend that this didn't happen and that it would all go away, but the reality was that people would probably talk about it for a week, write mean nasty things all over the internet, blow it all out of proportion, and then forget about it, all while ruining Lea's reputation and her life.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She whispered in a voice so low I thought it belonged to someone else, definitely not the loud little diva she usually was.

I sighed. "It's a dog eat dog world, babe. There's always going to be something stopping you, someone trying to bring you down. It doesn't matter how hard you try or what you do, someone is always going to be there to challenge you. It's a part of life. The only thing we can do is move on, show them that what they are doing doesn't affect us and it shouldn't. We're better than them, we deserve better."

She sighed and turned herself around, burying her face in my neck. "You're right," she whispered. "But it's hard to just forget about it, you know? How am I just supposed to pretend that people aren't saying these mean things about me and that it doesn't effect me?"

"You prove them wrong." I said, sitting up and turning her towards me. She blinked in confusion, her eyebrows scrunched together, and a slight pout had formed. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks and it broke my heart that something like this had affected her so greatly.

"How?" she asked as she gazed into my eyes.

I swallowed and pressed my forehead against hers, our faces were so close we were practically breathing each other's air. Her wet eyelashes brushed against my cheeks as her warm breath tickled my lips and for a moment I forgot how to speak. Staring into her chocolate pools was like staring into her soul. It's almost as if they are portals that lead you to the real Lea, the one I'd fallen in love with, my other half.

"You do what you do best," I said, my voice thick with emotion. "You get back out there and you continue to blow them all away and when you do, you smile. Smile that megawatt smile that makes my heart melt, the smile that says 'Fuck everyone, this is what I was born to do!' It's okay to be upset, baby, you're only human. But what you can't do is let them win and if you let them see you cry then they will know that they have won, if you even give an ounce less then what you're capable of, then you're not only cheating yourself, you are cheating your fans. Everyone who ever said you couldn't or brought you down will win and I refuse to stand by and let that happen."

She smiled, it wasn't the megawatt one, but it reached her eyes none the less. She placed her hand on my cheek, smoothing her thumb down my jawline. She ducked her head, bringing our lips even closer and whispered, "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. You're amazing, Naya, and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Thank you."

I smiled and pressed my mouth against hers. Her smooth satin lips, danced against mine as she adjusted herself until she was fully straddled across me in the plush chair. I groaned and bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it between mine. I nipped at her lip, groaning at her sweet relish while my hands found her waist, gripping tightly, refusing to ever let go.

She released a groan of appreciation and her warm breath tickled my mouth. I felt like she was slowly lighting each and every one of my nerve endings on fire. It only took one touch to start it, a small stroke of my cheek and the fire was ignited. She continued to feed the flames with her kisses, fueling them more and more until they spread and broke out into a wildfire pumping throughout my veins.

I deepened the kiss, desperate to taste more of her, to extinguish some of the fire she's causing throughout my body. She opened her mouth with a soft moan and I dove in. I flicked my tongue over the roof of her mouth, holding back a yelp as she gasped and ground against me. I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands gripping her tighter, holding her still. Memories of her grinding against me while we rode waves of pleasure together flooded my mind as she tangled her hands in my hair.

I dropped one hand to her thigh and began stroking lightly over the denim. I could practically feel the smooth tan skin beneath it, begging for my touch. She moaned and ground against my hand trying to force it closer to her center.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't do this here." I panted into her neck.

"But it feels so, so good," She moaned back. The sound of her voice, low and wanton temporarily distracted me as I found myself licking and sucking on the smooth, sweet skin of her neck. "And I need it," she said huskily. "I need _you._ You're the only one who can make me forget, who can make my heart soar and beat right out of my chest. Only you, baby. _Only you,"_ She said, pulling my face away from her neck where I was met with rich chocolate brown eyes so dark they were black. "I love you."

I pulled her towards me and crushed our lips together, eager to give her what she wanted. "I love you, too." I whispered breathlessly before tangling my hand in her hair and forcing her head back, her smooth shiny neck, wet with my kisses right before my hungry eyes.

I licked and trailed up her jaw to her ear, placing a chaste kiss right below her hairline. She shivered and ground against my hand as I teased the insides of her thighs. I could feel the heat from her core even through her clothes and I found myself squeezing my legs together beneath her to douse some of the flames in my lower region.

Her hands clawed at my hair, tangling it around her fists as I nipped at her neck and shoulders. I could hear her heavy breathing and I smiled as I dragged my hand from her thighs to her breasts, placing it over her rapid heartbeat, gasping when I felt her do the same. I pulled away and looked into her darkened eyes as we sat together, our hearts beating in sync.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" She whispered.

I thought for a moment, looking down at her swollen lips and red neck. I'd never really given my purpose in this world much thought, but one glimpse into her chocolate brown pools and I knew there was a reason for living. "Yes," I whispered back, leaning my forehead against hers, our noses rubbing together. "There has to be a reason that everything in my life has happened because they led me to you."

She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Naya. Despite everything that's happened, I'm happy. I'm happier than I've ever been in a long time and it's all because of you."

I swallowed and ran my hands through her soft hair and over the sides of her face, cupping it gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much." She said, a small tear trailing down her face.

I quickly wiped it away, kissing the pout off her face. "It'll be okay, baby girl."

"I know," she said, shaking her head positively. "I'm not upset, I'm relieved."

I smiled and hugged her close. "Me too."

We sat there for a while longer with my head pressed against her chest and her hands wrapped in my hair, tickling my scalp. Her heartbeat calmed me and made me forget about all the bad things.

A loud knock on the door made us jump apart, both of us fixing our clothes and hair before opening the door.

"We need Lea in costume and you in the recording studio," Ryan said, pushing past us and back to his desk. "We've got a lot of work to do today. I've got to rewrite everything and put the focus on Santana and Rachel, anything to help this mess blow over quickly."

"Okay." I smiled as I felt her small hand slip into mine.

"We're on it, we won't let you down." Lea nodded.

He peered up from the stack of papers on his desks and looked at the both of us. "I really, really hope this is worth it."

"It is." I said surely as I pulled her out of the office and out to the Paramount lot.

She giggled as she squeezed my hand, pulling me towards her trailer. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of all the ridiculous things he's going to make Santana say to Rachel while he attempts to make them become friends." She laughed.

I smiled and shook my head. Playing Santana Lopez was a dream come true and I absolutely loved my character, she was truly one of a kind, but some of the things that girl said were so over the top, I had trouble even reading the script with a straight face.

"I guess I'll see you later?" She asked, smiling shyly as she rubbed her thumb over my hand.

"Yea, but not too late. We have to get to the daycare right on time, I don't want Ralphie thinking we abandoned him or forgot about him." I said seriously.

She laughed, a real laugh that had me chuckling along, the first laugh I'd heard all day. "He will be fine, Ny. He probably doesn't even realize we're gone and for the millionth time, he's a dog, plus I bet he has made friends with all the rest of the dogs there."

I frowned, failing to see her point. "Yes, but he's not just any dog. He's special."

She shook her head and planted a kiss on my lips. "He's an average dog, a silly drooling little puppy."

"Yes, but he's _our_ silly drooling puppy and that automatically makes him special. I bet all the other dogs the daycare are jealous because they don't have mommies like us." I smiled.

"Goodbye." She laughed as she rolled her eyes and stepped into her trailer.

"I mean it, not a minute late!" I yelled as she laughed and closed the door.

I laughed as I turned around and headed toward the studio, not bothering to hide the giant smile on my face. I'd just reached the half-way point when I felt an arm slung around shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Since when do I have to have a reason to bug my best friend?" Kevin asked as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Again, what do you want?" I smirked.

"So it's true?" He asked as I ignored him and continued on my way. "It's gotta be because you've got that scary looking smile on your face and you're kinda glowing like someone who's in love and gettin' some." He laughed.

"You're so romantic, you know that?" I said.

"That's why they call me the _looooove doctor_" He whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get off of me!" I laughed, ducking from under his arms.

"I gotta say, I didn't see this one coming. I mean sure you guys were a little friendly with each other, but isn't Lea kinda like that with everyone?" He asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "She's a little touchy with people, but it's different with us."

"Are you sure because it wasn't so long ago that she was hanging all over Dianna the way she's all over you." He asked.

I stopped and turned towards him. "That was different, their relationship was so fucked up from the beginning and it was a disaster. Lea and I love each other, this isn't just some fling or some stunt with the media. This is real." I snapped.

"Okay, okay," He said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to protect you, you're one of my best friends."

"I appreciate it, but you don't need to protect me from this. I think I know what I'm doing." I smiled.

"It's just. . ." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"What, Kev?" I sighed tiredly.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, are you really sure that you guys are as in love as you think?" He said quietly.

I stepped back as if I'd been slapped. "Are you questioning my love for her?"

"No, not at all. It's written all over your face, plain as day," He shook his head. "It's not your love I'm questioning, it's hers."

I took a deep breath and mentally calmed myself. I didn't have a temper per say, but whenever someone or something threatened my Lea, I just couldn't stop myself.

"Don't do that," I snarled. "You're supposed to be my best friend, you're supposed to support me and be happy for me. You have no idea how much my relationship with Lea means to me, it's more than just some crush, Kevin. I _love_ her, I need her, she completes me and understands me in a way that no one else does. You don't get to stand here and tell me that she doesn't because I know she does."

He sighed. "Look, Naya, I'm trying to be as supportive as I possibly can but, I mean, you've only really starting talking a few months ago and now you're together and in love?" He paused and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Forgive me for being a little suspect about this whole thing. Lea just got out of a relationship with some guy we all hated, then she was doing god knows what with Dianna, and now all of a sudden she's happy and in love with you all in a few month's time? I'm just worried about you, Naya, I don't want you to get hurt and looking at her record, it's going to happen. I care about you and that's why I can see this realistically. I think you're in too deep."

"You're wrong." I whispered, trying to hold back tears. "You are so wrong. You don't know anything about her past relationships or my life. And the fact that you are judging her makes you just as bad as them." I said, pointing around us. "I don't know why you're being like this or why you've suddenly decided that Lea is some awful person, but I can't listen to it. You don't get to judge me, her, or anyone else for the choices they make and until you can understand that I'm done." I said as I walked into the studio.

"Naya, wait!" He yelled trying to catch the door.

"I have a job to do, Kevin." I snapped as I slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's take it from the top, Naya. One last time!"<p>

I grunted as I slipped the headphones back over my head and stepped up to the microphone. I'd recorded the same section at least forty times today and it wasn't even close to the original.

I sang through the chorus and completely butchered it. It was the first song that I was heavily featured in and it was going horribly.

"Okay everyone, take five!"

I sighed as I held my head in my hands. This morning had been stressful enough from dropping Ralphie off at daycare to getting blasted by the media, loosing one of my best friends, and now I'm ruining my first big opportunity at a solo.

"Hey, you okay?" Heather asked, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry I keep fucking up, we should have been out of here hours ago."

"Don't worry about it, everyone has off days," She smiled as she rubbed my back. "It's our first time recording something. Oh my goodness, I just realized it's the very first Brittana duet!"

I smiled. "Yea, the Brittana fans should eat this up." I couldn't help the sarcasm, today had just been too much for me and I hated that I was taking it out on Heather. She'd done nothing wrong and had been extremely supportive. Just thinking about my argument with Kevin made my blood boil, I hated that I was not only letting it get to me, but I was letting it affect my job. The one thing I'd worked the hardest for, I was failing at.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really excited for this Britney/Brittany episode. I mean how awesome do think it's gonna be once we get this song done?" she smiled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Hemo, what were you saying?" I said, shaking my head, clearing away all the bad stuff.

She frowned and placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm really sorry about what happened, and I just want you to know that I've got your back. Yours and Lea's, if you guys need anything, you know I'll be there."

I smiled softly and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "You don't know how much that means to me," I sighed. "This whole thing is just one big mess, I mean, why is it whenever something really good happens, something bad always ruins it? Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"Of course you do, Naya," She said, wiping the tears that had spilled. "That's all a part of it, nobody ever said that being in love was easy. It's a constant fight, one that has its ups and its downs, but in the end it's always worth it."

I sniffled and buried my head in her neck. "You're an amazing friend, I'm so lucky to have you."

She scoffed and flipped her hair. "You're too kind."

"I mean it, Heather. I don't know what I'd do without you, everyone I thought I could trust is turning against me. I feel like I'm the bad guy, the one who always ends up miserable, like nothing I do is ever good enough."

She shook her head and thought for a moment, the silence hanging over us. "How do you feel when you're with Lea?" she asked finally.

"Complete, loved, like the most special girl in the world." I shrugged, listing just a few of the things. No amount of words could describe the way she made me feel, there wasn't a term strong enough to define my love for her.

"Then why do you care what everyone else thinks?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I hate this, I hate knowing that I'm not strong enough to just let this go, that I'm letting it get to me and that I'm letting it _hurt me._ It makes me feel weak." I admitted.

"You're an amazing person, Naya, you and Lea both. You are both so strong and so talented, there's no way in hell that this wasn't meant to be. You are not weak, not by a long shot. It's okay to be hurt by this, you've gone through a lot these past few weeks," She paused and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was a little worried about you two and how fast your relationship progressed. I mean, it wasn't so long ago that you were swearing you'd be single for life and Lea was, well, she was being Lea," She said as she chewed her lip, something that used to drive me insane when I thought I was in love with her. That was before I saw Lea do it, now I had no interest in watching Heather nibble on her bottom lip. "But then I saw the way you looked at her. Like she was your entire world and I totally freaked out. I even went as far as writing this long text to Lea, telling her that she'd better be serous about this and that if it was some sort of game and she broke your heart, she'd have my foot so far up her little ass. . ." She trailed off, shaking her head.

I smiled and squeezed her hand again in reassurance. "I almost sent it, but I decided to wait just one more day. The next day you guys came in with little Ralphie and you were both so happy. I saw the way she looked at you and it practically mirrored your own. I deleted the message, there was no doubt in my mind that she didn't love you as much as you love her, if not more. I've seen you both smile, especially Lea. You know how much passion she has for music, how she gives it her all?" she asked as I nodded. "I always thought she was so pretty after she finished a song, how she'd always have that giant smile on her face. But seeing her smile at you, it's different. It's absolutely beautiful, breathtaking. It's like that for you, too." She said.

I smiled as new tears fell from my eyes. "I've never felt like this, it's all so new a-and I thought I was ready, but I-I'm not. I'm scared."

"Love is a scary thing," she smiled. "Nobody ever said it was easy, it takes work, every type of relationship does if you want to maintain it."

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears, it was almost time to go back inside for the last run through and then we'd get to leave and go get Ralphie. At least seeing his cute little face made me feel better, Ralphie and Lea are all I needed right now.

"You just need to be yourself, you're always trying to help other people. Always making sure everyone else is okay, but you never stop to help yourself. You're there for everyone when they need you and along the way, you've kinda lost yourself. It's our turn to be here for you now, it's our turn to put you back together and help you become yourself again. It doesn't matter what Kevin or anyone else says, your true friends are here for you. That's all that counts. We're going to fix you, Naya. You're going to be that strong, independent, and incredibly sexy woman you always were." She smirked.

"Thanks." I smiled as I stood up from the ground.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job." She joked as she pretended to dust off her shoulders.

"Come on, Cornball. We've got a song to kill." I laughed.

"Damn straight. After we're done with this, Britney and Madonna won't know what hit them. They ain't got shit on us!" She laughed as she danced back into the studio.

"It's us against the music now, let's make this song our bitch." I smirked.

* * *

><p>"So how was the rest of your day?" She asked as she snuggled into my lap, Ralphie nestled tightly into her arms. We were sitting on the giant chair in her living room listening to music and watching the sun set.<p>

"Eh, could've been better." I shrugged as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Really, because a little birdie told me that you and Heather were amazing in the studio today." She smiled.

"We were alright." I said dismissively, trying to hide my smirk. The truth was that after we'd talked things through and I'd blown off some steam, we totally killed our duet. It was so good Ryan even considered writing in some more Brittana duets for season 3, and maybe even a few Rachel and Santana as well.

"Liar!" She laughed as she tickled my sides.

"Okay, okay!" I screamed as her fingers danced across my skin. Ralphie jumped to the floor and began to run around excitedly as Lea turned and straddled me. I smirked and raised my eyebrows, this was quickly becoming one of my favorite positions.

"Tell me the truth, how amazing were you guys today?" she asked as she pined my arms above my head with one hand while the other continued tickling across my abdomen.

"You know for a midget you're pretty strong?" I smirked.

"Answer me!" She pouted as she pinched my side playfully.

"Ouch, you don't have to beat it out of me." I said, pretending to be hurt.

"How about I kiss it out of you instead?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows as she lowered her face to mine, her satin lips only millimeters from mine.

"Go ahead and try, but I'll never tell." I teased.

She smirked as she lowered her head even farther, her lips hovering over my pulse point. "We'll see about that."

She carefully licked the column of my throat, her warm tongue leaving a burning trail on my skin. I moaned and began twisting beneath her, trying to force our bodies together for more contact. She ducked her head and began kissing the tops of my breasts, visible through my thin nightshirt. I gasped and arched my back, pushing my chest towards her hungry mouth, feeling my nipples harden in anticipation. She kissed and sucked her way back up my neck, spending extra time on my shoulders knowing it turned me on beyond belief when she kissed me there.

"Giving up so soon?" She asked as she reached the hand she'd use to tickle me up to my breast, kneading it lightly.

Her question came on in soft warm puffs of air that danced across my skin. "N-no." I panted, pushing my body against hers, our cores rocking together.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to try harder then won't I?" She husked as she licked a path from my collarbone to my chin, planting a soft kiss in the middle of it.

My body shook with the intensity caused by the fire she'd lit with her kisses, my hips bucking roughly against hers, eliciting a loud groan from her. "G-guess so." I shuddered as I squeezed my eyes shut, her hand leaving my breast only to switch to the other one where she began kneading and rubbing.

She continued torturing me, placing feather light kisses along my jaw while we rocked together, our centers meeting over and over again. I felt as though I was going to burst and not being able to touch her was literally driving me insane. I pulled my hands down from hers only to have her snatch them back with a surprise amount of force, her tiny hands gripped my wrists tightly as she held them firmly in place above my head.

I frowned and opened my mouth to protest, but when her lips connected with skin the on the side of my neck and sucked roughly I became speechless. She began grinding against me harder, her warmth easily spread against mine through her nightgown and my cotton underwear. I desperately wanted to run my fingers through her soft tresses or run my hands down her curvy waist, but the firm grip on my hands stopped me from touching her. Instead I thrust my chest forward against her, grinding our upper bodies together in sync with our lower parts.

"Oh god!" She moaned as she threw her head back, grinding herself against me.

I looked up at the tan skin exposed to me and shot forward, kissing and licking every inch of skin on her neck and shoulders. "You taste so good, baby." I whispered as I kissed that spot behind her ear that made her shiver.

She shook against me and dropped her head to my shoulder, her hips swiveling in a circular motion adding more friction to our overly sensitive centers. I could feel her breathing roughly against my shoulder, her warm breath driving me absolutely insane.

"Kiss me." I demanded suddenly, the urge to taste her plump lips becoming overwhelming. She pulled her head back and stared at me through lust filled eyes.

"Does this mean you give up?" She panted as ground down on me, both of us biting back moans of pleasure.

"Never." I whispered.

"Then no." She said, tightening her grip on my wrists, reminding me that she was in charge.

"Uhhhh!" I groaned as she increased her speed, her brown eyes fixated on mine, refusing to back down. I mentally cursed when I realized how stubborn she was and that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't win this battle. I needed to be able to touch and kiss her, to reach that point where we both can't take anymore and we cry out in pleasure as we release everything together. I needed us to become one.

"I didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight." She giggled, but I couldn't hear the slight moan caught in her throat.

"It's not as easy as it looks," I grunted as she bit down on the juncture between my neck and shoulders. "I don't think I can take much more."

"Then give up," she said, lifting her head back up. "I promise it'll be worth it."

I looked into her brown eyes that were now almost black. Her pink swollen lips were parted and she was panting roughly, releasing a small moan every time our centers met.

The fire had consumed my body, threatening to take over if I didn't get release soon. "Okay," I said desperately, trying to pull my hands free. "I surrender."

She smirked and released her grip, my hands immediately tangling in her hair and pulling her face to mine, crashing our lips together. Her sweet vanilla taste invaded my senses and I ground uncontrollably against her.

She moaned against my lips refusing to pull away as her hands found my shoulders, her nails pressing down into my skin as we rocked together, getting closer and closer to the peak of pleasure we desperately needed.

"I love you." I breathed, pulling my mouth away from hers, my hands resting on hips as she shuddered against me.

"I love you too, so much." She panted, squeezing her eyes shut as she began climaxing.

"Fuck." I moaned as her center jolted against mine. I pressed my lips against hers as my stomach began to coil and my heart raced, pounding against my chest.

"Oh so good, so good!" She groaned, her lips sliding against mine as she cried out in pleasure.

I held her hips tightly as I began thrusting against her without abandon. I connected our lips in on last kiss before wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me, my body jerking violently as my orgasm racked my body from the inside out. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I rode the high my body released.

I felt my body go numb for a quick second as I recovered, the high fading and leaving me with a buzz that made me feel all tingly and warm. I soon realized this feeling was Lea who'd cried out and slumped against me, her warm sweat covered body now limp on top of me.

I reached my hand up and pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you, no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you."

She sighed happily and pulled my arms around her, snuggling into me. "I love you too."

I held her tightly against me as we drifted off to sleep, both dreaming of each other and the moments we'd get to share and the memories we'd make together.

"_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks to my beta, Jupiter 01<strong>

**Disclaimer: Quote is from _Les Mis' A little Fall of Rain._**

**Please review!**


End file.
